Home
by ChooseJoy
Summary: Sequel to Accident or Grand Design. The continuing story of Leah and Daryl. "Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons, they fill you with fear. The trouble it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone. 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home."
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Home! The is the continuation of Leah and Daryl's story in Accident or Grand Design. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go read all 46 chapters over there first! ;) And 'hello!' to all my faithful AOGD readers, it's only because of you that there is a sequel.  
**

**Home is going to take the same type of path that AOGD took- loosely following the storyline of TWD. I'm pretty excited to write my own version of this new season, I have some tricks up my sleeve for you guys. So much pressure, though! I only hope I can do Season 3 justice. It's so damn good.  
**

**Which brings to me to this: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. (Sadly... a girl can only dream. Oh to own Daryl!).  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter One **

Hidden beneath the shadow of overgrown brush, Daryl kissed Leah roughly. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he held onto her for dear life as he poured pent- up frustration and emotions into his kiss. The past few months had made these stolen kisses so much sweeter. No privacy, no time to be alone, constantly on the run. Every private moment the couple had they made the most of. Privacy was a luxury of the past.

Leah moaned into his mouth, feeling her own surge of emotions exit her body. As his tongue glided over her teeth, Leah's fingers gathered up fistfuls of Daryl's shirt and she closed the distance between them, pressing their bodies together. Their lips devoured each other hungrily, before Daryl pulled away too soon for Leah's liking.

While keeping one loose arm around her waist, he raised his crossbow and shot a squirrel out of a nearby tree.

"Real sexy, babe." Leah laughed sarcastically as it landed with a thump on the forest ground.

He rolled his eyes but gave her a sideways grin before going off to retrieve the dead animal. Popping the bolt out of the squirrel's head, Daryl wiped the ooze off on his pants before stuffing the animal in his back pocket and replacing the bolt into his quiver. When he was finished, he wasted no time in grabbing Leah's body and attaching his lips back to hers. He had long ago come to terms with that fact that her taste was addictive.

This was life now. Kissing a filthy hunter, who carried animal carcasses in his pockets, and loving each moment of it. Leah smiled against his lips.

Daryl pulled away slightly. "Whu?"

Leah smiled wider. "I just love you."

The corners of his lips turned up. "Love you." He leaned in to kiss her again, backing her up into a tree.

A few more stolen kisses set a fire burning between the two of them and they pulled away before their instincts could take over. A frustrated growl rumbled low in Daryl's throat. They had been doing this for months, extinguishing things before they got too far. He just wanted to be with her.

Leah gripped his arms and kissed the side of his mouth. "We should get back," she sighed. "I think we did really well, and I know everyone is hungry." She patted the bag full of fresh game at her side.

With a frown, Daryl pulled away from her body. "Need to get you somewhere alone for one damn minute where walkers ain't gonna bite my naked ass."

Leah choked back her laughter and looped her arm around his waist. Together they walked back towards their temporary home. Today, home was in the cars. They never remained any place too long these days. They stayed busy running from, and trying to outsmart the herds of walkers that seemed to be migrating with no apparent direction. Every stop was just temporary as they journeyed onto the next unknown destination.

They fled from house to house finding shelter wherever they could; stopping to scavenge towns until they were picked clean. Home was on the road, in storage units, then there was the police station, the motel, the school. Months and months of temporary roofs were left in their wake.

Daryl kept his left arm around Leah's shoulders and a keen eye on their surroundings as they walked. He missed being with her intimately. Sometimes he thought that being inside of Leah was the only thing that felt good anymore. Hell, everything about her felt right. Comfortable. Cozy. She was home and he never wanted to leave. She had a way of bringing parts of him alive that had been dead for so long.

She shifted, pulling on the bag hanging from her shoulder and readjusting it. He grabbed the strap of the bag and helped her hike it back up her shoulder. "Too heavy?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm glad we got a lot. It's been too long. Lori and Carl need to eat."

Tromping through the woods and hunting together had quickly become their only time alone. They really made a great team; Daryl quickly took down fresh game, and Leah retrieved and carried his kills. The rhythm they had fallen into was flawless. A few months back, Leah had joked that she felt like his hunting dog. With a twinkle in his eye, Daryl had teased her about being his bitch. Before the outbreak, it was a word that ruffled Leah's feathers. However, from Daryl's lips it was laced with affection and sounded almost sweet. Funny thing.

They rounded a natural bend in the brush, which would lead them back to the road where everyone was waiting. They would probably be sleeping in the cars again tonight. Rotating watch shifts and taking power naps like a well-oiled machine.

Daryl stopped in his tracks before the cars were in sight and quirked an eyebrow, taking in their surroundings.

"What?" Leah whispered, afraid that he had heard something approaching.

He let go of her shoulder and turned in a circle. "This place looks familiar."

Leah watched and waited while he got his bearings.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Remember that prison?"

She nodded. "Yes." It had been months, right after they left the farm and landed at the bed and breakfast, but she clearly remembered how terrifying the prison had seemed after just being run off the farm.

"Should be right over that hill right there." He started to climb over a mound of fallen leaves and logs. "C'mon."

She took his outstretched hand and Daryl helped her up the incline. When they reached a clearing Daryl whistled under his breath. "Thought we were close."

Leah shook her head; he never ceased to amaze her with his outdoor skills.

They had doubled back. Come full circle from where they started. The prison loomed in the distance, looking more like a safe haven than ever before. Leah's attitude against the prison was vehement months ago. But that was then. This was now and those high fences looked like a little slice of heaven.

She watched the walkers in blue jumpsuits roam in circles on the other side of the fence. Well, almost heaven. If only the place wasn't completely overrun.

Daryl grinned. "Looks like I got my wish."

She turned her gaze from the prison towards him. "Huh?"

He pointed her eyes to a guard tower. "Right there. A place ta fuck ya without walkers bitin' my naked ass."

Leah playfully hip checked him. "Daryl Dixon!"

He laughed. "Whu?"

Leah raised one eyebrow and gave him a sly gaze. "You mean 'make love' to me?"

"Pffh. Aye, girl. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Just need ta be with ya."

She grinned teasingly at him, knowing just how much they needed to be together. She felt it too. The dull ache inside of her that longed to be intimate with him and the hatred towards the circumstances that made it nearly impossible. She looked back at the prison yard and sighed. "Likewise, babe."

Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her back down the hill, "C'mon. Let's go tell Rick and the others."

"Do you think we can clear it?" She asked as they walked.

"'Course. We'll clear out the yard, secure the fences and make camp. That fence is safer than any house we've been in." He said, and easily helped her over a fallen tree.

When they reached the clearing of the woods and stepped back out onto the road, their tight knit group was milling about, everyone carrying out their assigned task with efficiency.

"Rick," Daryl called out.

Rick looked over his shoulder at the pair emerging from the woods with the cold, hard look that seemed to be his permanent expression these days. With a sideways cock of his head, Daryl motioned for Rick to join them on the outskirts of the group.

"Know where we are?" Daryl asked as Rick approached.

Their leader nodded. "I'm working on it. Mapping out a new route with Glenn. Thinkin' about pushing out west further."

Daryl shook his head. "No. 'Member that prison we found few months back?"

Risk raised an eyebrow, indicating his immediate interest. "Yeah?"

"It's just 'bout quarter mile from here."

Rick's hopeful reaction was immediate. "Really? How does it look?"

"Same as a few months ago. Overrun," Daryl answered. "Nothing we cain't handle though. The yard looks contained."

Rick crossed his arms and chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Contained enough to make camp?"

Daryl nodded. "Yup. From what we could see."

Rick slapped Daryl's shoulder and a grin spread across his face. "Let's go take a look real quick then. Leah, will you tell everyone where we went?"

"Of course," she answered before they parted ways. Daryl gave her hand one last squeeze before disappearing back into the woods, with Rick on his heels.

"Nicely done," Hershel said when he saw the loot Leah was carrying as she approached the circle of vehicles. Most days she only came back with a bag that was halfway filled. Today it was overflowing.

Leah gave him a smile and plopped the bag on the hood of the truck. Eight squirrels would go a lot further than their usual two. "I hope you're hungry!" She teased. "We hit the jackpot."

Hershel placed a heavy hand on her shoulder; the twinkle was long gone from his eyes. With a sigh, he pulled the first squirrel out of the bag. "I'll help you skin them."

Darkness was quickly falling and they sat on the pavement, backs against the truck, and began the unpleasant task of prepping dinner. Carl wandered over just as Leah began to tell Hershel what they had found while hunting.

"Rick and Daryl went to go check it out. Six months ago I would not be praying so hard that it works out." She shared.

"How far is it?" Carl asked, watching anxiously as they worked.

Leah gave him a small smile, knowing that he was hungry, yet not one to complain anymore. "Not far. Daryl said about a quarter of a mile."

Hershel and Carl both nodded.

"Good," Carl said. "They'll be back before it gets too dark."

"I hope so," Leah agreed.

It felt as though the sun was setting quicker than normal, the longer Daryl and Rick were gone. Leah tried to focus on her task, but her mind and eyes kept wandering. It wasn't like the two of them to stay gone past dark.

"They'll be back soon," Hershel reassured her, with his hands deep in the belly of one furry rodents.

She threw a furry skin into the growing pile and gave him a smile. He always seemed to know what she was thinking these days. Just like Dale had. "I know. Can't help but always worry though, you know?"

Hershel gave her an understanding nod. "Have faith, dear."

It wasn't until the squirrels were cooking over the fire that Rick and Daryl strode back into the protective circle of cars. Leah let out a sigh of relief when Daryl crouched down next to her.

"Hey," he greeted her with his gravely voice.

"Hey yourself. Welcome back."

He surveyed the meat sizzling on the make shift spit over the fire. "You skin all them yerself?"

"Hershel helped."

Daryl nodded. "Nice work."

"Thanks." She placed a hand on his knee as Rick whistled for those on watch to join them.

Glenn, Beth and Maggie moved closer inwards to the group. Close enough to hear Rick's whisper, but still keep an eye on the surroundings.

Rick wasted no time in sharing what they had found. Excitement laced his voice when he talked about the possibility of safety, more ammunition and soil to grow crops.

"We'll sleep here tonight in the cars and push out in the morning." He ended with. "First thing in the morning. We're taking that prison."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twenty- four reviews on the first chapter?  
You. Guys. Blow. Me. Away. Thank you.  
**

**agreen: You are welcome. Merry Christmas!**

**Rosalie- Ivy- Thank you! I like following the storyline of the show, but putting my own spin on things. Glad you are reading! **

**GatorGirl99- Your enthusiasm makes ME happy!  
**

**wolfhappiness- Aw, bad days are no fun. I'm glad Home brought you just a little bit of joy.  
**

**NamelessWildflower- As soon as I heard that song I knew it was perfect for the sequel. :)  
**

**DepthsOfMySubconsciousness: Michelle! Yes, always sexy. Always. ;)  
**

**eugenie: Here you go. You read Accident or Grand Design in one day? Color me impressed! And also flattered. :)  
**

**Thanks also to: Leyshla Gisel, piratejessiewaby, scoobydoo0811, emberka- 2012, fanficgirl10, Michelle1828, mrskaz453, ****XxNimith531xX**, Moonlight Mistress83, Mrs. Alexandra- Hale, nevabrooks28, dreamerdragon, pagelupin, twilightsobsesser, dino- SOAR, shalmarrose and a pair of blue eyes for your wonderful reviews!

**Chapter 2**

_West Georgia Correction Facility._ Leah ran her dirty fingers over the white lettering of the sign before following Daryl into the now cleared yard of the prison. Excitement bubbled up inside her chest. For a moment, she wished she was eight again and still possessed the ability to turn a cartwheel. She was in awe that they had actually managed to clear the overrun yard, and as she walked across the grass she threw her arms out and turned a circle.

"This is amazing," she whispered, almost afraid to get too excited. She didn't want to break the spell.

Carl ran ahead of her and fist pumped into the air. He let out a 'whoop' and Lori smiled at her little boy. This would be good for him; it could be a place where he didn't have to be a grown up all the time. He needed this break more than the rest of them.

The group settled in the center of the field and a round of relieved sighs, mixed with laughter filled the air. The dead walkers littering the ground barely fazed them, even though the smell of decaying flesh hung heavily in the air.

"Let's make some dinner!" T-Dog exclaimed.

Leah grinned and took her cue, pulling the last of the squirrels out of her pack. "You got it!"

Beth collapsed into the grass. "I'm starving," she groaned.

Leah threw the squirrels on the grass and pulled her knife from its place on her thigh to prep the meat. Daryl came up behind her and discreetly kissed her bare shoulder. "Gonna hop up over there and take watch for a bit 'till it gets dark."

His chin pointed in the direction of an overturned gray prison bus and Leah nodded. "Okay."

He threw her a backwards glance as he walked away; his eyes saying everything. She loved this about them; months on the road had given them the ability to communicate without talking. It was natural and easy. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't have to say a word.

_Come keep me company after you get this cooking shit finished. _

A small bundle of sticks were collected and Glenn lit a match bringing it to a blaze. "We've got fire, folks!"

"Home, sweet home." Lori awkwardly managed to lower herself onto the grass, hands covering her stomach.

Leah worked quickly, anxious to feed everyone. Carefully, she poked a couple of sticks through the meat and situated them over the low flames before taking a seat in the grass next to Maggie. Despite their dirty bodies, Maggie leaned over and embraced Leah.

"I feel so safe," she exhaled, leaning into her friend.

Leah shifted and wrapped her arms around Maggie, understanding exactly how she felt. They held tightly to each other and Leah's eyes traveled over the group. Her gaze landed on Lori. "How are you feeling?"

Lori smiled. "Exhausted. Hungry. Happy."

"This will be a nice place to have the baby," Beth spoke up.

Hershel nodded in agreement. "You're right, Bethie."

Out of habit, Lori's hands clutched her stomach protectively, but there was an evident sense of relief in her smile.

Across the yard, from his place atop the bus, Daryl surveyed his family. Watching Lori's body grow and swell with the baby hadn't been easy for Leah. Daryl had seen the pain in her eyes many times when she looked at Lori. Now that Dale and Carol were gone, he was the only one who knew about Asher. It was Leah's story, not his to tell. But that also meant that he had to carry the weight of her pain. He felt helpless sometimes- unsure of how to ease her anguish. One night, a few months back, after being mesmerized by feeing the baby move she came to him with her heart in pieces. Knowing that she couldn't hold her own baby, or have another one of her own, broke her. They were careful, so very careful, knowing that a pregnancy was almost like a death sentence in this new world.

That night they had lain in the darkness as she cried into his shoulder. Her words still haunted him sometimes.

"_I have so much mother inside of me. And my Asher is gone. I have no one to share this love with. I never will be the mom that I have wanted to be my whole life. I never wanted anything but to be his mom. My heart was homesick for him before I even knew I was pregnant. Some days I just want him back. Other days I am so thankful that he doesn't have to live in fear everyday."_

He had dried her tears, held her tightly and muffled her cries as she fell asleep, but he didn't share his heart. He never could, it would break her. While she was mourning the loss of motherhood, he mourned the loss of fatherhood. He had always wanted a few of his own; even though the thought of more Dixon's scared him shitless. The cycle of abuse in his family needed to be broken and Daryl wanted to be to his kids what his father never was to him. Loving, kind, good. Daryl wanted to be that dad. He had never thought he would be given that chance- never thought anyone could love him enough. Until Leah.

After she had fallen asleep, he had mourned what their love would never be able to create. Sometimes it felt like a knife in his heart.

Leah's low whistle caught his attention, pulling him out of his thoughts. Her shadow in the firelight waved at him to come join the group for dinner.

She watched him jump down from the overturned bus and stalk across the yard, probably muttering to himself about being whipped enough to answer when called like a dog. When he crouched down next to her and took his share of dinner, he shot her a warning look. Leah just smiled, if he hated being whistled at so much then he should stop answering to it. They'd had this conversation before. Frankly, it amused her. She was sure that deep down, he kinda liked being whistled at.

Daryl's hard expression softened when he saw her smile. His lips turned upward in response to hers. He could get lost in that smile. It had the power to make everything else around him disappear for just a moment.

* * *

Leah wanted to weep as she lay down on top of the ragged sleeping bag. Finally, after what seemed like years, she would be able to sleep soundly. They were safe, completely surrounded by high, sturdy fences. The darkness tucked them in tightly. She was tired, her body ached and all she wanted to was sleep for weeks in the soft grass.

Daryl got situated beside her and wrapped a strong, comforting arm around her waist. His eyes locked with hers and he stared, silently.

Returning his gaze, Leah studied his face, tracing the lines beside his eyes with her finger. "What do you think about taking over the prison?" she whispered against his skin.

His fingers traveled under the hem of her dirty, black tank top and rested on her skin. "Same as I did when we first saw it. Food and medicine. Directions to more ammo and weapons. Rick's right, we gotta push in deeper."

Leah shifted and looked over to the inner fence where walkers snarled and pressed against the chain link. "It's dangerous. Look at all them."

Rick continued to circle the fence, although none of them were completely sure what he was still looking for. Through the fence, he dispatched a few between the eyes and continued walking.

Daryl stifled a yawn. "Yup."

Typical Daryl.

Leah held back a smile. "Is that all you have to say?"

He shifted and pulled her in closer to the warmth of his body. "Yup. Go to sleep. Dammit. I'm tired."

"You did a good job today."

Daryl wanted to groan when she kept talking, but held it back and sleepily answered her. "You too. Good shootin' up there."

Her gaze dropped to his lips then and despite his weariness, Daryl leaned forward granting her unspoken request. He pressed his lips into hers softly, almost carefully, as if he was afraid to get carried away. Cupping his scruffy face, Leah deepened the kiss and ran her tongue over his bottom teeth.

Quietly, they kissed under the privacy of Daryl's blanket. His rough, calloused hand held her jaw, opening her mouth wider so his tongue could explore the familiar, yet still exciting cavern of her mouth. Feeling daring, as well as hungry for his body, Leah let her hand drop to the front of his pants.

Daryl pulled away. "Stop."

Frustrated, Leah squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled a curse. "Why the hell aren't we sleeping in that guard tower?"

Daryl smirked. "Let's go then."

She opened her eyes and gave them an exaggerated roll. "Yeah, 'cause that wouldn't be obvious."

"And lettin' you jack me off under these blankets wouldn't be?" He whispered teasingly as his hand traveled further down her back.

"So crude all the time." Leah rolled onto her back, trapping his hand between her ass and the ground and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep her own hands to herself.

Smiling, Daryl pulled her closer and melted their bodies together. He whispered against her cheek. "Sweet dreams, beautiful girl."

Leah's eyes fluttered closed and her body relaxed in his embrace. Thanks to their new shelter they both slept soundly, wrapped up in each other until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there dear readers! Happy 2013! I hope you all had crazy fun (and responsible!) New Year's Eve's! Any resolutions? I am going to try and read a book a week in 2013- so if you have any recommendations send them my way! I would love hear your ideas.  
**

**Gary the snail x 3- Don't feel like a fool. :) I am goad you found Home and I can't wait to hear what you think.  
**

**Mrs. Alexandra- Hale- Leah and Daryl realize how hard it would be to raise a baby in the new world. Daryl is a survivalist, so I think that even if they wanted one they would deny themselves for the safety of the group. But, don't worry! I have something of a "miracle" up my sleeve!  
**

**MsDaniLee- One of the biggest compliments I can receive is when someone tells me that they stayed up all night reading my stories! Thank you!  
**

**Nel- Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry- I don't plan on being predicable at all in this story. ;) I can assure you this: Leah will not be getting pregnant.  
**

**IrishBeauty98- It's a Phil Phillips song! As soon as I heard it I knew it fit Leah and Daryl perfectly.  
**

**Wolfhappiness- Leah has the heart of a mother and realizing the loss of a dream is really hard. I would have the same emotions in her situation. But, you are right- there are unconventional ways to fulfill a dream! ;)  
**

**ageen- Carol was bit saving Leah when they were chased out of the bed and breakfast. In one of my last chapters Daryl was the one who "put her down".  
**

**uchihapride98632- Thank you for all your kind words!  
**

**Also thank you to: fanficgirl10, piratejessieswaby, pagelupin, Emberka- 2012, Lokiskat13, NamelessWildflower, smkelover, Guest, Leshlya Gisel, Moonlightmisstress83, Little Black Earrings, vexingvixen7 and jetnova!  
**

**Chapter 3**

The air inside the prison was heavy, hot and damp. The stench was almost unbearable. Being on the run had least given them the benefit of fresh air, but locked inside with the smell of death was almost suffocating. However, it seemed like a small price to pay for safety. After only one night, cellblock C was now home.

Leah sat on the metal steps, chin in her hand, watching as half the group prepared to explore the rest of the prison. Rick had pushed some extra bullets and a gun into her hand. Then asked her to stay behind and hold things down in C block; keep an eye on Lori, Carl and Beth. Daryl had been more than happy with the arrangement. She didn't mind too much- after yesterday's killing spree it would be nice to rest. However, a part of her ached at the thought of being separated from Daryl. They had only been out of each other's sight a handful of times over the last few months.

Lori waddled over and stood at the bottom of the steps, one hand on her belly another wrapped around the metal railing. The two women watched carefully as their men sorted through the extra gear that had been scavenged from the cellblock, guard towers and yard. A few guns, ammo, smoke grenades, and riot gear.

As the rest of them suited up, Daryl caught Leah's eye from across the cellblock and took a moment to break away. "I'll be ready to leave in a sec." He told Rick.

Rick looked behind his shoulder to where Leah sat before nodding. "Take your time."

Daryl took the steps two at a time to Leah and helped her stand. They walked into the corner of the nearest cell shielding themselves from eyes the best they could.

As soon as she was pressed into the corner, Leah clung to his shirt. Her imagination was getting the best of her.

"Hey, easy now." His voice was soothing.

She loosened her grip on his shirt to run her hands up his arms. "I should sew up that hole in your jeans when you get back."

Daryl scrunched his face up. "The fuck you worryin' 'bout my jeans for?"

Leah shook her head. "I don't know. I guess… just…." She paused in thought. "Trying not to think about what's in the next cell block."

"Stop thinkin' 'bout it then." He answered, simply.

With a sigh, she laced their fingers together and leaned in for a soft kiss. They broke away, and then kissed again.

Leah smoothed down a few wayward pieces of hair by his ears. "Be safe."

His forehead touched hers. "Always am."

They kissed again and Leah gave him a smile. "I love you."

Daryl's chest tightened at her words and his eyes closed for a moment. No matter how many times she said those words to him, they still touched him somewhere deep inside. They still felt foreign. Foreign, but breathtakingly good.

His whispered the words back to her; then turned to go. Then he paused and turned back. "I'll find a safety pin or sumtin'. For my pants."

Leah watched his back retreat down the steps before pulling herself out of the cell and down the stairs.

"Let's go!" She heard Daryl call out as Carl locked the gate behind them. "Balls out, let's do this."

It was all she could do to hold back laughter; she turned and joined Lori in her cell. "Leave it to Daryl to keep things classy around here."

Lori leaned back onto her elbows, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Well, at least he took the time to kiss you goodbye."

Leah sunk to the concrete ground, but didn't say a word. It wasn't a secret that Rick and Lori's marriage was in shambles. Leah hadn't seen Rick touch Lori in months. She couldn't imagine how alone Lori must feel. Now, her pregnant friend was scrambling everyday to put the pieces back together. Desperation seemed permanently etched into her face.

Too little too late- is what Daryl had said.

Lori took a deep breath and glanced around the door of the cell, checking on Carl and Beth who were standing guard by the locked gate. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Before all this, Rick and I were the same. Arguing over everything. Disagreeing. Sometimes I thought the only reason we stayed together was for Carl. But, I loved him. Love him. I still love him. Then when he walked into the quarry. I thought we had been given a second chance…"

Her voice trailed off and Leah waited silently while Lori gathered her thoughts.

"I just don't think he can love me anymore. And, I'm trying you know, to break through that wall he has, but I just can't seem to get there. He just looks straight through me like I am not even there. He thinks I am a terrible mother. We don't even know if this is his kid. Life is so fucked up, Leah."

She quickly swiped at a few hot tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. "Sorry," Lori apologized. "Hormones."

"It's okay." Leah answered. She could relate to what Lori was going through. Her relationship with Jack had fallen apart when she was pregnant. "I'm not going anywhere. Bend my ear."

"He hates me, Leah. Hates who I am. What I did. For better or worse. He's stuck with me."

"No, he doesn't hate you." Leah shook her head.

"You don't know him like I do, Leah. He does. He hates me. Sometimes I wonder, how can I trust him to love this baby?"

Shocked, Leah held up a hand. "Whoa. Lori, stop. How could he not love this baby? The truth is, we are all going to love little him or her. We already do. Rick included."

Lori wiped more tears away and shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

Leah moved from her spot on the ground and took Lori's hand. "It's going to get better. Once the baby comes, things will change."

"I appreciate that Leah. But, we all know the truth. We haven't said it, but we know. This isn't even Rick's baby."

Feeling unsure, Leah bit the inside of her cheek. What in the world could she say to that? Anything she thought of sounded trite or cliche.

Lori didn't notice her silence and whispered. "We're all fucked."

* * *

A short while later, Lori had fallen asleep and Leah stayed in the cell keeping an eye on her and replaying the conversation in her mind. The clink of a key turning and Rick's screams pulled Leah up quickly from her place on the concrete. She ran out to the gate, immediately grabbing for Beth as they wheeled a bleeding Hershel in.

"Oh God," she breathed.

Beth trembled in her arms. "Daddy? What happened?"

"He got bit," a frantic, crying Maggie answered.

Beth moved out of Leah's arms and towards her dad. "Bit?"

"We amputated. We have to stop the bleeding." Rick barked out orders and everyone moved, clearing a path to a cell and making room for Hershel on one of the bottom bunks.

Leah felt her stomach clench as she helped lift Hershel off the cart and onto the bed. His face was ashen and sweaty, and blood flowed freely from his wound. Even though it felt like everything was moving in slow motion there was a flurry of activity as they rushed to save Hershel's life. Leah gathered up as many extra blankets and rags as she could find and handed them off to Maggie.

It wasn't until Hershel was somewhat settled and Lori was trying to stop the blood flow that Leah noticed Daryl was missing from the group. Frantically, she looked around for him, her stomach sinking until she heard shouts coming from beyond the gate.

Running to the hallway, Leah peeked her head around the corner. "Babe?"

Crossbow at the ready, Daryl didn't even glance at her. "Stay back."

"You got more ladies in there?" A new voice asked excitedly.

"Quit talkin'." Daryl commanded.

More survivors? What the hell?

Unable to keep her curiosity at bay, Leah poked her head into the mix and held back a gasp of surprise. A passel of inmates stared back at her.

"She's real pretty too." The smaller of the inmates said as he caught a glimpse of her.

"Don't even look at her," Daryl commanded roughly, raising his crossbow even higher. The aim of his point never wavering.

One of the inmates raised his gun, causing Leah to take a step backwards. "Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" He hissed at Daryl.

The smaller guy ignored them and stared at Leah lewdly. "Got anymore in there?"

"Axel, shut up man!" One of his companions hushed him.

Daryl momentarily broke his gaze from the prisoners to Leah, his eyes demanding her to back up out of sight. She quickly scrambled backwards, bumping into Rick.

Rick pulled Leah back into the cellblock by the elbow. "Go back. Maggie and Beth are going to need you."

Their eyes met in understanding. Hershel probably wasn't going to come through this alive. They could hope, but when Leah ran back to the cellblock all hoped drained from her body. The amount of blood he had lost was immeasurable. Piles of bloodied sheets and rags lay on the cell floor. Without a transfusion, he was surely not going to make it.

Lori held tightly to Hershel's elevated stump, desperately trying to stop the bleeding to no avail. Leah sucked in a breath and squeezed Beth's elbow reassuringly.

"Here," Leah said moving past Beth and kneeling down next to the bed. She took the towel wrapped around Hershel's wound in her own hands. "Let me take over."

Blood quickly soaked through and covered her hands, but she held fast until the blood flow slowly stopped.

* * *

It was late by the time Leah left Hershel's side, covered in blood, and arms sore from holding his leg upright. Slowly, she made her way up the stairs where Daryl had pulled a mattress out onto the perch. She overstepped it, in favor of the semi- privacy from the cell walls.

Exhausted, her body hit the mattress with a thud on the bottom bunk. She didn't even care about the dirt smeared on the sheets. Her body cried out in anguish for rest. She wanted to sleep for a week. Closing her eyes, her mind quickly drifted off into semi- consciousness.

The dull thud of boots on the metal stairs stirred her from dreams and Leah ran her hands over her face, moaning.

"Leah," Daryl said gruffly as he entered the cell.

"Leave me alone," she whined, pressing her palms into her eyes. "I just want to sleep. Can't a girl catch a break?"

Daryl sighed. "I need yer help clearing the fences. C'mon. Get up." He kicked the mattress and snatched the blanket off her body.

Removing her hands from her eyes, Leah glared at him. "Fuck you."

Daryl snorted. "Okay."

Despite her grumpy attitude Leah laughed.

He threw the blanket on the floor. "We can't let 'em walkers pile up. C'mon. Let's go."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, not realizing she was still covered in Hershel's blood until Daryl sucked at his teeth.

"Damn." He grabbed her wrist. "Stop." Still holding her wrist, he looked around for something to wipe her skin clean.

"Just leave it. It's dried now. It's not going to come off easily."

Daryl dropped her wrist. "Ya sure?"

She shrugged and looked down at her palms. "What choice do I have?"

Daryl shook his head. "T brought some water back for drinkin'. C'mon, we'll use some of that."

He led her down the steps to a bucket of drinking water that must have been brought in while she was sleeping. He dampened the rag in his back pocket and roughly wiped away most of the blood from her arms using swift strokes. Then, with a gentler touch, he wiped her face free from the blood and grime that had collected there.

She was thankful there were no mirrors around. There was no way in hell she wanted to see what she looked like.

"Where did the prisoners go?" she asked as he cleaned off a bit of dirt underneath her eye.

"Dead. Only two of 'em left. The little pervert and the big black one."

Leah's eyes widened. "Dead? How?"

His hands stilled. "One got bit, Rick took out the other two. I as ready to- they fuckin' tried to kill us."

"Shit," she mumbled. "Where are the other two?"

He ran the rag over her eyebrow, taking care of the last of the blood. "Cleared out a cellblock for them. Left them there."

"That's it?" She questioned.

"What? Did ya want me to tuck them in and read them a bedtime story?"

Leah gave his shoulder a gentle push. "Stop, you know what I mean. That's it? We just leave them there and hope for the best after they tried to kill you?"

"They ain't got keys. Locked into their own cellblock. Ain't gonna hurt us none. If they do, we'll take care of them." He wrung the rag out on the concrete and jammed it back in his pocket. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

With a yell, Leah jammed a crowbar through the fence and between the eyes of one walker pressed up against the outside fence. She called out to another one. "Hey! Over here ya bastard!" When the large, dark skinned walker stumbled over she pushed the rod through the fence again and into his eye socket, dispatching him quickly.

That was the last of them. She dropped the crowbar to the ground and massaged her right shoulder. Daryl strode over and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Good job." He said before crouching down to clean the blade of his knife in the grass.

"Thanks." She stretched her arms out and wiggled her fingers, trying to make the tension and aches disappear. "How often do you think we're going to have to do this?"

Daryl shrugged. "Everyday? Let 'em pile up and they could take the fence down. Or attract more."

It had been dark for a few hours by now and with the sun gone, there was a chill in the air. Leah shivered a bit as she nodded.

"Cold?" Daryl asked.

"A little."

He stood up and briskly rubbed up and down her bare arms. Then with a wicked smile, he leaned in for a stole a kiss. "Hear that?"

She leaned into him. "Hear what?"

"Exactly. We're fuckin' alone. Finally." His leaned forward to kiss her again, this time deeper. Longer. All the pent up passion came undone then and his hands grabbed her hips roughly, pulling and pressing her pelvis into his.

Leah moaned as his lips left her mouth and moved down her jaw line to her ear lobe. He lowered her down onto the grass, covering her body with his and continuing to kiss every inch of her face.

"Daryl, we can't. Not here." Leah whispered as his hand traveled to the button of her jeans and quickly undid it.

He paused his assault of kisses. "It's pitch black out here."

"We're not the only ones with flashlights." She tried to argue.

Daryl grabbed her face and forced Leah to meet his eyes. "Are you done talking yet?"

She nodded then sighed, feeling her resistance melting as his fingers tangled themselves into the hair inside her panties. Her hips arched as he found her most sensitive spot, rubbing it softly with his thumb. "Mmmmm, oh my god."

Daryl smiled into the kiss he was planting on her lips and continued to tantalizingly move his fingers in and out of her wet cavern.

"I need to be inside you." He pulled roughly at her pants, rolled over onto his back and pulled Leah above him.

A condom was produced from somewhere and Leah grabbed it out of his hand. "You planned this."

"Damn right." He grabbed the foil packet back and ripped it open before quickly rolling it on.

It had been too damn long.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Leah grabbed him tightly and eased herself over top of him. As soon as he slid inside her hot core Daryl moaned and bucked his hips. Slowly, Leah began to move above him twisting her hips in a figure eight motion.

"Damn girl," he ground out while grabbing her hips and speeding up her rhythm. He couldn't go slow. It felt physically impossible.

He heard her groan and felt her inner muscles working around him. Their breaths came faster and harder as they both quickly neared their destination. Everything was hard and fast until their bodies exploded, quaking with pleasure and soaking up what it felt like to be locked together again.

Spent, they lay together panting and trying to catch their breath. Reluctantly, Leah made the first move. She felt empty when she rolled off him. She kissed his shoulder, his neck, his jaw and placed a hand over his quickly beating heart. Daryl's eyes shut tightly as he tried to regulate his breathing. Blindly, he patted the ground beside him searching for her abandoned jeans. When he found them he handed them over reluctantly. He would lay here forever with her if he could, but that was clearly not the ideal option. Silently, Leah slipped them back on. After one more rough kiss they both stood and walked back to cellblock C hand in hand.

Leah had an overwhelming sensation that everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Did ya miss me? ;) I miss you guys! Thanks for continuing to shower me with love while I went on an accidental hiatus. :)  
**

**Now... onto the good stuff. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 4 **

"Just hold still, for crying out loud!" Leah chided Daryl.

He grunted, and much to her dismay, shifted again. Leah grabbed both sides of his head as he moved in an attempt to hold him still. He was like a little kid when it came to patching up his bumps and bruises.

From their spot on the metal bleachers the sun beat down on them, and in the distance T- Dog and Glenn watched over a pile of burning former inmates. Each time the wind shifted Leah found herself involuntarily holding her breath.

"I don't have time for this shit." He mumbled, glancing over at T-Dog and Glenn.

Leah ignored him and continued to dab away at a laceration near his temple.

"Got work to do." He grumbled again.

"I'm almost done." Leah turned his head to the right and reached for a small band-aid.

"I ain't bleeding," he protested.

"No, but I don't want it to get infected. This is a nasty cut, babe."

He sighed, but remained silent and watched her face while she worked. The morning had been long and she already looked tired. They had worked hard, moving vehicles and dragging dead bodies into the burn pile. It showed on her face. He studied her closely in the daylight, a luxury that he rarely got. Despite the dirt, dark circles under her eyes and grimy hair she was still beautiful. The curve of her cheekbones, her deep brown eyes that could see right through him and her pink lips captivated him. He knew he wasn't the only one who noticed her beauty.

She smoothed the bandage over his cut and smiled. "You're free to go."

Without warning, he took her chin in his hand. "Hey, stay far away from those two." He tilted his head towards the outer fence where they had locked Axel and Oscar out. "I don't trust 'em. Caught Axel looking at ya like a piece of meat."

Leah smirked, his jealously always amused her. "He's terrified of you. Don't worry."

Daryl gave a snort. "Better be." He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it. With a jump off the bleachers, he landed on the grass and took off towards Glenn and T-Dog with long strides. Leah smirked watching him walk away. He sure did have a nice ass.

"You comin'?" He turned and when he noticed the appreciative gleam in her eyes, a smile turned the corners of his lips upwards. "Or ya just gonna sit there and admire the view?"

Propping her feet up, Leah leaned back against the bleachers. "Admiring the view sounds like a good idea."

Daryl gave an amused shake of his head and turned back towards the burning pile of dead flesh. The sun was hot and Leah leaned her head backwards letting it's warmth touch her face.

"Working hard?" Came a familiar, teasing voice.

Leah turned and smiled at Maggie who was walking towards her. "Taking a break. I just played doctor with Dixon, that was a chore." She answered.

With a laugh Maggie climbed up the metal steps and took a seat next to her friend. "Never really thought of 'playing doctor' as a chore."

"How's your dad?" Leah asked, laughing as she scooted over, making room for Maggie to sit beside her.

Maggie chewed her bottom lip before letting out a sigh. "On the mend. I guess."

Leah sensed hesitation in her voice. "But you're worried about the future?"

Maggie blinked rapidly and nodded. When she spoke her voice was just a whisper. "How is he supposed to run? How is he supposed to survive?"

With no answer and at a loss for comforting words, Leah linked her arm through Maggie's. She had been thinking the same things as she drifted off to sleep the night before. She loved Hershel and was thankful he was still with them, but reality was terrifying. He might not be able to survive much longer. Involuntarily, She thought back to the night Dale died and willed away hot tears.

As Maggie leaned against her Leah looked across the yard to where a few, straggling walkers pushed up against the fence, moaning and reaching for the three men just on the other side. In such a small group they were almost harmless and easily dispatched, but only when you weren't handicapped. Everyday was life or death and Hershel's situation had just grown significantly dimmer.

"Glenn has been really great about the whole thing," Maggie said quietly, her gaze landing on Glenn. "Some days I can't believe he loves me. He's so amazing."

"Believe it, lady. He's head over heels mad for you."

Maggie suppressed laughter. "He proved that this morning."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Guard tower." Maggie informed her, lifting her eyes upwards.

Leah giggled. "Daryl and I were going to try that one out."

Maggie snorted. "We might have to work out a rotating schedule. That could get awkward really quickly."

Hearing the girl's laughter, Glenn and Daryl turned around with curious looks on their faces. Leah gave them a little wave.

"Women," Daryl snorted sarcastically to Glenn before turning back to the fire.

Glenn smiled and stole a glance back at Maggie. It was nice to see her laughing again. He loved the spark in her eyes when she was happy.

* * *

There were a million things to do around the prison to make it livable and Leah was exhausted just thinking about the hard work ahead of them. It would all be worth it in the end though. They could make this place home. She knew it.

Arms crossed, she stood next to Daryl listening as he and Rick poured over maps they had found inside the warden's office.

"It looks like the armory is here," Rick traced a path from the prison to a small mark just outside the fence and tapped it. "Garage here- right next to it."

"Gas?" Leah asked, hopefully.

Rick nodded. "Should be."

The map, being drawn out in full detail, was a gold mine. It would be a huge help as they gathered resources and secured the rest of the prison.

"Other side of the prison," Daryl noted the about the armory's location. "Leah and I will check it out," Daryl grabbed his ring of keys off the table. "Which one of these ya think works?"

"Are they marked?" Leah asked looking over his shoulder.

"Hard ta tell," he sorted through them looking for some sort of marking.

Rick folded up the map and shoved it into his back pocket. "Take T- Dog with you. Glenn and I will hold things down here until you get back."

Daryl nodded and clipped the keys to his belt. "We'll take the truck."

Rick nodded and clapped Daryl's shoulder. "Let's pray there's something left."

* * *

"Dammit," Daryl muttered when the armory came into view. He turned the truck in the grass, pulling it up parallel to the building.

Leah leaned her head out the passenger side window for a better look and sighed. Someone had beaten them there. Half the fence surrounding the stone building was laying on its side, crumpled and bent into an odd shape.

Daryl braked and the truck came to a stop. When he threw it into park, T-Dog stood up from the bed and swung down onto the dusty ground. "For crying out loud," he exclaimed when he saw the break in the fence. "Is it too much to ask to catch a freakin' break?"

Leah jumped out of the cab and softly closed the door behind her.

"Looks like the door and windows are busted out too," Daryl said walking around the front of the truck to join them.

Leah frowned as she surveyed the damage of the small building in front of her. The bars had been pried off the windows and the glass broken. This was clearly the work of the living, not just walkers who had stumbled in masses against the fence.

T-Dog sucked at his teeth. "Waste of time. Let's head back."

Daryl shook his head. "No, let's check it out. Maybe some idiots left some good stuff behind."

"Doubt it," T muttered, but followed Daryl's lead anyway.

The three walked in almost perfect rhythm, keeping tight formation, Daryl leading with the first step and Leah and T-Dog following like loyal servants. The coast seemed clear, but they kept their weapons ready, positioned in front of them with fingers on the triggers.

When Leah stepped over the bent fence one of the barbed pieces caught her pant leg, ripping through it and cutting the skin on her calf. "Ow. Dammit!"

Hearing her curse, Daryl whipped his head around. "You okay?"

"Barbed wire," she explained, looking down at the blood already collecting around the hem of her jeans.

"Careful." He reached out and helped her climb over the last bit of gnarled fencing.

Behind her, T-Dog jumped over the fence unscathed and they made their way to the broken door. Daryl crouched low and stepped into the doorway, crossbow first.

"Flashlight," he whispered.

Leah reached for the small maglight in her back pocket and clicked it on, illuminating the room from behind him. The armory was empty of walkers, empty of everything. Completely picked clean.

Daryl stood up straight and heatedly kicked an empty bullet box that lay on the ground.

"Figures," T-Dog grumbled beside her.

"We'll just have to make runs," Leah said trying to be positive, but the disappointment in her voice was evident.

Daryl shook his head. "Unbelievable. T keep watch." He began to sweep the room just to be sure there wasn't anything hidden among the mess.

Following his lead, Leah checked inside empty boxes, knocked trash around and ran her hand along the empty shelves searching for even one stray bullet. However, whoever had been here last took their time to empty the place out right.

"Is this the only room?" She asked still hopeful that something might have been left behind.

Daryl nodded. "Looks like it." He looked down at her cut, which continued to bleed slowly through her pant leg. "C'mon. Let's get you back and take care of that."

"It doesn't hurt," she said as they exited.

He grinned and mocked her words from earlier that morning. "You wouldn't want it to get infected."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Touché."

Being careful of the barbed wire this time, Leah treaded carefully around it, stepping precariously around the sharp fencing. She grabbed onto a still upright piece of chain link to pull herself up over the remaining fence. As she stepped over the fence, she caught her foot in a tangle of chain link and found herself tripping. Unable to catch herself from falling, she went down with a thud and a sharp crack in her left ankle.

"Ow," she groaned from the ground.

"You okay?" Daryl crouched down beside her.

"What the hell just happened? One second I was fine and the next I was on the ground!" Leah sat up and winced from the pain in her leg. "Fucking, stupid fence." She kicked at it with her free leg and winced again. "Ow."

Daryl bit back a smile. He loved it when she got feisty.

Leah glanced down at her ankle, biting her lip against the hot pain. "I messed something up."

With sure hands, Daryl helped her scoot backwards and gently untangled her leg from the fence. "Can ya walk?"

"Yeah, just help me up."

He swung his crossbow around to his back and slipped an arm under her shoulders. She pressed her weight down on her uninjured foot and used his strong arms as leverage to hoist herself up. Tentatively, she put a little weight on the foot.

Sharp pains shot through her leg and she grimaced. "Mmmm, yeah. Not happening."

"Walkers," T-Dog warned the couple.

Daryl turned and looked into the nearby distance, catching sight of four dead slowly heading their way. There wasn't anytime to let her hobble over to the truck. With one swift motion he scooped her up in his arms and deposited her into the cab.

"How romantic," Leah laughed through the pain.

Daryl frowned and closed her door. He jogged around to the driver's side and pulled away as T-Dog jumped into the back, leaving the walkers in a trail of dust. "We'll have to come back for the gas."

Maggie met them at the gate, opening and closing it behind them.

"Stay put," Daryl commanded Leah, knowing that she might try to hop out of the truck by herself. The woman was just stubborn enough to drive him nuts sometimes.

"Aye, aye. Captain."

He gave her a warning look and she giggled.

Rick came walking over to the truck. "Any luck?"

"Picked clean," T-Dog answered.

Rick rubbed his face in distress. "For Christ's sake."

Daryl swung her door open and offered his arm, which Leah took gratefully. She might be stubborn, but her ankle was throbbing like a bitch and she would take any sort of help she could get.

"What happened?" Rick asked as he watched Daryl carefully cradle her to the ground.

Leah frowned. "I think I just twisted it."

Daryl wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and began to slowly move towards their cellblock. "Imma get you inside."

Rick nodded. "Stay off it until Hershel feels well enough to look at it."

Leah nodded and gimped towards the prison with Daryl supporting almost all of her weight. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I feel like a dummy."

He shook his head. "You ain't a dummy," he answered as they neared the concrete steps. "C'mere." Bending down, he secured an arm around her knees and swooped her up.

Leah laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the safety of his arms. "My hero." Discreetly she placed a kiss on his collarbone, resulting in a small smile from the redneck.

Despite his smile, he grunted at her. "Knock it off."

She kissed him again, this time a little further up his neck. "Well, it's true."

He frowned as they neared the cellblock gate. "Beth," he hollered for the teen to come open the gate. "Little help, here?"

Beth's eyes widened when she saw Leah in Daryl's arms. "What happened?" She asked as she fumbled with the key in the gate.

Leah answered her. "Just a little clumsy run in with a downed fence."

"She twisted her ankle up real good," Daryl added. "I want to take a look at it. Do you have any ace bandages in that medical stuff Carl found?"

"Let me go check." Beth ducked back into the cell where Hershel laid peacefully sleeping.

Daryl made it up the steps to the perch, climbing the last one with a slight grunt. "Lord, you're heavy." He teased while setting her down on the mattress.

"Daryl Dixon!" She gave his shoulder a swat.

He chuckled and reached for the laces on her boot. Quickly, he untied them and slipped the boot off her foot, followed by her dirty sock which he chucked somewhere into the corner of the cell.

"Hey, that's my only pair of socks," she admonished. Daryl didn't acknowledge her; he was too busy running his hands over her already swollen and bruised ankle.

Leah hissed when he pressed above the joint.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"What the verdict?" She asked, scared to hear what he thought. If the quickly increasing and throbbing pain was any indication it wasn't going to be good news.

Daryl met her eyes. "Looks bad, babe. And I need to get that cut cleaned out."

Leah moaned. "Great. This is just great."

Daryl moved his hand up and squeezed her knee. "Hey, stop that."

Leah shook her head, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. "Seriously, how am I supposed to fight? Pull my weight?"

"You know that don't matter. What matters is healing as quickly as possible. We'll all pitch in until you can get back on it."

"Do you think it's broken?"

He gently ran a finger over her ankle again. "Hard to tell. Hershel needs to look at it when he can."

She nodded and grabbed the pillow behind her back, moving it to rest underneath and elevate the ankle. "Guess I better get comfy."

Daryl brushed a rough kiss across her forehead. "Hang tight. I'm gonna see what Beth found in the med supplies."

Leah nodded and leaned back, "Thanks babe. You're the best."

He simultaneously rolled his eyes and smiled before running down the stairs to the first level.

_He really is the best. _Leah thought before closing her eyes and willing the pain away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there lovely readers!  
**

**FanFicGirl10- I know, she is so clumsy! It's fun writing season 3 Daryl, he's a little softer, a little sweeter and hella sexy!  
**

**MrsGooglyBear- Glad you love them together! They are a fun pair to write. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**IrishBeauty98- This soon enough? ;) I am trying to be a better updater- reviews help. ;) Thanks for reading!  
**

**Adriana- She is a klutz! But, seriously... anything to get Daryl to carry you around, right? ;) Maybe she is onto something.  
**

**NamelessWildflower- Always enjoy your reviews! Thanks for reading.  
**

**Thereare666ways2love- Addicted, huh? Mission accomplished! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**Mrs. Alexandra-Hale- Thanks for always writing such sweet reviews!  
**

**Also thank you to: scoobydoo0811, piratesjessiewaby, aakahasha, Leyshla Gisel, Ravenclaw Slytherin, and MoonlightMistress83!  
**

**Plus- big round of applause for my beta Elizabeth Kate Kelly. Are you guys reading Finding Hope? If you aren't go do that now. No, wait... read this chapter give me a review and then go read it! She's a damn good writer.  
**

**Is it Sunday yet?! Good gracious!  
**

**Chapter 5 **

The next morning, Leah woke up already trying to will the pain in her ankle away. Before nightfall it had swollen to twice it's normal size and was black and blue down to her toes. Frankly, it looked disgusting. Daryl had carefully wrapped it and Leah made sure she kept it elevated, but it did little to ease the pain that shot through her every time she moved. She desperately needed ice and some of Merle's old stash. And then she needed to stop complaining. Poor Hershel was downstairs with a missing limb; she had a lot to be thankful for.

Daryl rolled over and squinted at her with sleepy eyes. "Ya alright?"

She grimaced. "Been better."

He moved a hand across her, tenderly brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "Sleep okay?"

"Meh," she gave a small shrug of her shoulders before rubbing her eyes, sleepily. "You?"

"Fine." He rolled into a sitting position and reached for his boots.

Leah wiggled into a sitting position and threw the raggedy blanket off her feet. Very carefully, she flexed her toes and checked her ankle for movement. Her pain was mostly reactionary as she moved, which she took as a good sign. If it was broken the pain was more likely to be constant.

"Looks like it ain't broken," Daryl said as he watched her. "That's good."

Leah nodded in agreement and reached down to push at the swelling. Down below them, everyone else was also stirring and Leah could hear Beth quietly getting breakfast ready. She groaned. It was her turn to help with breakfast duty and felt terrible for letting it slip her mind. "Will you hand me my shirt?"

Daryl grabbed the crumpled tank top from the floor and tossed it onto her lap. Quickly, she slipped it over her sports bra and bare stomach before someone decided to run upstairs for a quick visit. "We should think about hanging something up for a little privacy." She mused, while clipping a knife to her thigh.

Daryl stood, rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms over his head, easing out any stiffness before grabbing his crossbow. "Makes sense," he agreed as he shouldered the weapon.

"I'll see what I can do." Her stomach growled loudly. "Care to help me downstairs?"

* * *

"Hey, buddy." Daryl caught Carl's attention with his whisper. "You want to show me where you found that infirmary?"

Carl's eyes lit up at the prospect of sharing his find from the day before. "Yeah sure. It's real easy to get to. I only had to kill a coupla walkers."

Daryl looked down at the kid, halfway impressed and halfway wondering if he was dumber than bricks. He raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Ya see any more crutches in there?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah. Want to go now?"

Daryl glanced over to Leah, who had been adamant on helping cook breakfast even after Beth had insisted that she could do it on her own. Turning back to Carl, he nodded. It would be nice to surprise her. "Let's go."

* * *

Leah stood on one foot, stirring grits on the hot pad. "Glenn, the water for drinking is finished boiling. Mind grabbing it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you know where Daryl went?" She asked, looking around for the absent hunter. In the past few months, it had been unusual for him to just disappear without telling her he was leaving. It had taken awhile for him to even remember to communicate with her, but eventually he had caught on to how important it was for her to know.

Glenn picked the large steel pot off the burner and shook his head. "He and Carl left just a bit ago. Said they'd be right back."

Before Leah could get out her next question, Lori interjected with a fury. "Carl left?"

Glenn paused and stuttered a little at the anger in her voice. "Yeah. With Daryl."

Lori sighed and leaned against one of the cages. "At least he's with someone this time." She muttered.

Leah looked down into the grits and sighed involuntarily. It looked as though tensions would be running high this morning since Lori was not in the best of moods. She had a way of souring everyone else's mood when she was in a funk.

Beth walked over with a stack of bowls and set them beside the pot of grits. "How's your ankle this morning?"

Leah shifted her weight, pressing a hip into the table and trying to stay upright. "Same. No miraculous healing overnight unfortunately."

Beth's large blue eyes examined her. "Daddy is feeling better. He'll look at it for you."

Leah squeezed Beth's elbow. "Thanks, sweetie. I'll go pop in after we eat. When Daryl can carry me."

Glenn snorted back his laughter.

"Ay," Leah warned him, teasingly.

Glenn winked and touched her shoulder as he passed. "What? We all wish Daryl would carry us around. So manly."

Leah swatted at him with the spoon and Glenn ducked out of the way, laughing.

Beth giggled under her breath, grabbed a spare spoon and scooped a hearty helping of grits into a plastic bowl. "I'm going to take this to daddy."

"Breakfast is ready," Leah announced to everyone else.

Maggie jumped in as Leah began to serve up dishes. "I got it." She took a bowl from Leah's hands. "Glenn help her sit down. You've been on your feet too long."

Glenn smiled and held out a hand. "I know I'm not Daryl, but…."

"Oh shut up," Leah grabbed his outstretched hand and threw her arm over his shoulders. Laughing, he helped her hobble over to the round table and prop her foot up on the seat.

She was only a few bites into her breakfast when Carl came rushing back in. "Leah!" His voice was filled with excitement.

Her eyebrows shot up as he rounded the corner with Daryl on his heels.

"We got you something." The smile on Carl's lips was smile, but it was nice to see happiness on his face.

Behind him, Daryl held up a pair of crutches. "There was an extra pair."

Leah clapped for them. "You guys are awesome. Now, I don't have to fight Hershel for his pair."

The group laughed as Daryl propped the ugly crutches up on the table next to Leah. Quickly, he squeezed her shoulder before heading over to the makeshift kitchen to grab his portion of breakfast. When he took a seat beside her, Rick launched into the plan for the day and Leah heard Lori quietly scolding Carl for disappearing again.

"I was with Daryl," he hissed back at his mother, earning him a look of disapproval.

Rick spoke louder, talking over them and shooting warning looks in Lori's direction. Leah leaned against Daryl. Yes, tensions were certainly going to be high today.

"We need to move the vehicles today," Rick said. "And finish burning the rest of the bodies. Clear out more cellblocks, find more supplies. I need all able hands on deck. There's a lot to do."

"Need ta make a run out to the garage too. Wasn't able to yesterday," Daryl added to the conversation and gave Leah's thigh a discreet, reassuring squeeze. "Gas up the cars."

Rick nodded. "I'm putting you point on that Daryl."

Daryl gave a nod and took another bite of grits. Rick finished handing out orders as Daryl scraped his bowl clean. "Best grits I ever had," he complimented in a whisper and gave Leah a small wink. "Thanks babe."

"Even in the apocalypse, culinary school is not wasted," she quipped as he stood up and swung a leg over the bench seat.

Everyone gathered up their dishes and placed them in the designated dirty dish bucket before heading outside and leaving Leah, Beth and Lori to finish the clean up. As she watched them go, Leah sighed. It was going to be hell until her ankle healed. Being unable to pull her weight made her antsy and grumpy. She grabbed the crutches and swung herself up off the bench to help Lori wash and dry.

"Mmmm," Lori moaned and touched her stomach as she bent down over the bucket.

"You okay?" Leah asked, her tone laced with concern.

Closing her eyes, Lori nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I was having contractions all night, but they are erratic. I think it's just false labor."

No wonder the woman seemed to be on edge.

Leah finished hobbling over and gently rubbed her back. "Want to sit down?"

Lori shook her head. "No, no. I'll feel better if I just keep moving. Thank you, though."

* * *

Later into the day, Leah lay on her mattress to give her ankle some much needed rest and elevation. Lori and Beth had taken Hershel out for a test drive on his crutches, but had refused to let her come along.

"We don't need two people to watch out for," Lori had told her.

Her tone had frustrated Leah, but she let it go, knowing that Lori wasn't feeling 100% emotionally or physically.

So, now she was alone and laying there feeling utterly helpless. She reached for her pack and picked out a worn paperback that Daryl had grabbed on one of the supply runs. Thumbing through it, she looked at the pages but didn't read the words. The longer she laid around, the more helpless she felt. She threw the book down on the mattress and covered her eyes with her forearm.

"I'm bored!" She cried out into the emptiness.

There- it felt better to throw a little tantrum.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out causing her to bolt upright. "The hell?"

Quickly, she reached for her crutches and gimped out of the cell. The gunshots continued, followed by shouts.

She stopped short at the daunting steps. There were walkers in the cellblock.

Shit. How the hell did she not hear them?

Very slowly, she inched backwards and grabbed for her gun.

Six walkers. Six bullets. She couldn't afford to miss.

"Leah!" She heard someone scream.

Maggie.

"Run!" Leah yelled out to warn her and took aim for the closest walker. She took the first one down with a single shot through the back of the head. Four more shots and four more walkers collapsed at the doorway to cellblock C.

Shit. There was still one left. One following Maggie.

The loud squeal of a siren jolted her and she swore aloud. Tucking her gun back into her pants, she surveyed the metal steps in front of her. How was she going to get down gracefully? Getting up had been the easy part. Mind reeling and panic rising in her chest, she threw the crutches down the steps and grabbed onto the railing, carefully lowering herself onto her ass. She had no idea what she was going to do once she got down, but she had to get to the lower level.

Damn Daryl and his need to be on the perch.

As she slid down the steps, Daryl, Glenn and Rick rushed into the cellblock.

"Where are they?" Rick yelled at her over the sound of the sirens.

Leah pointed out the doorway. "Maggie, she took off down the next hall. There's a walker following her. I didn't get them all."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lori? Carl? Have you seen them?"

Leah shook her head. "No. Were they with Maggie? What is happening?"

Rick turned and rushed back out of the cell, yelling orders to the other men.

"Get back up there and close the cell door," Daryl yelled urgently at her before running after Rick.

"Daryl!" She cried out in frustration.

He paused for a moment and turned back towards her. "I'll come back for you."

"No!" She cried to his back as he ran out the door. "Dammit!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Tonight, you guys! Tonight! Need I say more? **

**A short, sweet chapter to tide you over until 9pm. ;) **

**Chapter 6 **

Leah looked down at the small, pink girl in her arms in both awe and fear. The day had been filled with terror and grief; yet, this little life had managed to fill her heart with happiness.

After Daryl and Maggie had taken off on his bike, the rest of the group had quietly shuffled back inside the prison. Glenn, Beth and Oscar silently went to work on removing the bodies from the cellblock and Hershel took great care in examining the baby. Once he had given her a clean bill of health, Leah bathed and tightly swaddled the little girl. Now, she lay cradled perfectly in her arms. She was unusually calm for not having eaten yet and slept peacefully, her tiny face crumbling in a small, brief cry every once in awhile. It was as if the baby knew exactly what had happened and refused to cause any more trouble.

Leah sat at the round table, Carl by her side, and rocked the baby gently. Stealing a glance at Carl's hardened face, she thought back through the horrific events of the last few hours.

After they had learned about Lori's death there was no question in Daryl's mind about what they had to do next.

_She stood against the brick, letting the building hold her steady with the baby nestled into her arms. Maggie was waiting for Daryl, but he hesitated to leave Leah, holding her face in the palm of his hand. The intensity with which he was staring into her eyes made her feel as if he was trying to absorb all her emotions._

"_Go," she reassured him quickly and looked to the doorway Rick had disappeared into. "I'll look after Carl and the baby."_

_He nodded and pulled her close, the baby fitting comfortably between them. _

"_Be safe," she whispered into his neck._

"_Always," he threaded his fingers through her hair and brought his head down for a brief, hard kiss. _

"_I love you." She whispered against his mouth. _

"_Love you." He pulled away and gently moved the shirt the little girl was wrapped up in to reveal her face. "Hang on, sweetheart."_

Hot tears pricked her eyes. Despite the turmoil of the moment, Leah's heart had melted at his demeanor with the baby.

As if she sensed her sadness, the baby let out a meek cry and instinctually began to nuzzle against her. Leah swayed the crying baby back and forth, shushing in her ear and trying to soothe the hunger she knew must be gnawing at her. "It's okay," she whispered. "Just hang in there a little while longer, sweet girl."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Carl looked up at his sister. "Is she going to be okay?"

Leah gently touched his neck and nodded. "She's going to be just fine. Do you want to hold her?"

The younger boy nodded slowly and reached his arms out towards Leah.

Leah nestled the baby into his arms and smiled. "She might like it if you walk around. Babies like to move."

His eyes were wide as he looked down at his sister and he took soft steps, making his way in a circle around the table. "She can't move her arms," he noted in a whisper, examining her tight swaddle.

"Babies like to be snuggled up," Leah explained with a gentle smile. "The tightness and the movement makes them feel like they're still warm and cozy inside mom."

She immediately regretted her choice of words when Carl's eyes began to tear up, but he blinked them back quickly and continued his walk around the cell.

Tough as nails that kid.

* * *

Before leaving the prison, Daryl had held Leah. Emotions churning inside of him. Seeing her holding the baby so naturally, like she was her momma, hit him deep. He watched as she gathered the little girl from Maggie's shaking arms, then raised her to her shoulder gently swaying her and whispering into her little ear. The look on her face had immediately changed. Anguish replaced by joy.

It was so clear. Leah was meant to be a mother. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his emotions, Daryl ran a hand across his chest, scratching. Maggie was busy shifting through cupboards, trying to save a life and all he could think about was how perfect the moment felt with just the three of them.

He quickly scanned the room, searching for anything that might come in handy. He grabbed a pack of diapers and tucked them under his arm. Lori had been stock piling things from each supply run, but if Daryl knew anything about babies it was that they were real good at three things: eating, crying and shitting. The more diapers the merrier.

Another scan of the room revealed a blanket and some pink clothing. Daryl held up the little thing with ruffles on the ass. What were these things called 'onesies'? He frowned and shoved them into his bag. Leah would know what to do with it.

When his eyes hit the wall of the classroom a little handprint stopped him cold in his tracks.

Sofie.

Dammit. He was not going to fail this time. Not for this little girl.

"Maggie," he whispered. "Let's hurry the hell up."

* * *

Leah looked up from the baby's crying face in relief when Daryl crashed back into the cellblock.

"Hey," he greeted the group, softness creeping into his usually rough voice, as Maggie threw their supplies on a table and grabbed a container of formula, reading the mixing directions on the side.

"Here," Beth said urgently to her sister. "We already boiled some water." She set a bucket on the table next to the supplies.

Daryl quickly made his way over to Leah and unhooked the crossbow from his shoulders. "How's she doing?" He placed the crossbow on the table.

"Hungry." Leah answered.

Shocking Leah, he reached down for the baby. "C'mere. Give her ta me."

Carefully, Leah placed the little girl into his strong arms and smiled as he cradled her gently, cooed and swayed her back and forth. Her heart went into a tailspin of emotions.

After giving it a firm shake, Maggie passed the bottle over and Daryl didn't hesitate in offering it to the baby. She latched on without any effort, much to Leah's relief, and began to suck greedily.

"That's it," Daryl cooed. "Drink it up."

* * *

"There," Leah announced with a quiet triumph. "She's out cold."

After night had fallen, a hush had blanketed itself over the cellblock as everyone retreated to their beds, exhausted from the day. Daryl had carried the baby up to their cell while Leah limped behind them, weighted down with bottles, formula and blankets. She took the time to carefully arrange everything and prep the next bottle for feeding time. Nesting in a prison- for some reason it didn't feel odd in the least.

With an impressed look on his face, Daryl looked down at the little girl in Leah's arms. "Nicely done."

Leah smiled as she laid the little girl down onto a mattress Daryl had drug into their cell. She tucked blankets around her, before smoothing her index finger over the baby's eyebrow. After her bedtime bottle, she had been difficult to burp, causing her to bunch up and whimper in pain. Daryl had sat on the edge of the bed, chewing his thumb and watching as Leah expertly and patiently rubbed and patted the baby's back, making nurturing shushing noises the entire time.

Getting her to sleep felt like a small victory.

Leah joined Daryl on the bed and snuggled up to his side while whispering, "You look damn sexy holding the baby."

Daryl gazed down at little girl and his lips gave a little quirk at the corners. "Ass- kicker."

Leah pressed a kiss into his temple and smiled. "Ass- kicker is a great nickname."

"Pfft, who said anythin' 'bout a nickname?" He lifted his arm up and circled it around her shoulders, pulling Leah closer into his side, but his eyes remained on the baby. "How long ya think she's gonna sleep for?"

Leah peered over him at the little bundle and shrugged. "Until she's hungry again. Two hours? If we're lucky."

Daryl shifted, laying down and pulling her with him. "Better get some sleep while we can then."

Leah splayed her hand out on his chest and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized how tired she was until this moment. Yawning, she threw a leg over his hips and burrowed deeper under the blanket.

Daryl's fingers toyed with the ends of her hair. "How's the ankle?"

"I ditched the crutches earlier in the day."

"Noticed that."

"They're a hassle, I'm limping along just fine."

"Be careful 'n don't make it worse."

"Yes sir," she smiled into his chest.

His hand traveled down her body from her hair and rested on her ass. Their breathing deepened as they lay in silence, processing the day. Loosing Lori and T-Dog, Rick's disappearance into the bowels of the prison, and the baby- in just a few short hours their world had been turned upside down. They had managed to go months without losing someone since Dale and Andrea. Leah had almost forgotten how easily it could happen.

Daryl's fingers traced circles against her skin, slowing as he began to drift off to sleep. Leah relished in the comfort and safety of his arms.

_If you're up there- whoever you are- thank you for keeping him safe today. I can't do this without him. _

A tear managed to squeeze it's way out of the corner of her eye, creating a wet spot on the front of Daryl's shirt. It was followed by a few more as Leah let the exhaustion take over and lull her into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there sweet readers. **

**IrishBeauty294- I wish everything could be rainbows too! But, hey... what's a story without a little angst? Things have been pretty good for Leah and Daryl lately and you know me- I can't keep it like that forever! **

**KillerKadoogan- Thank you! I love the element of Daryl and Leah taking care of the baby together too. **

**Leyshla Gisel- My thoughts exactly! **

**NamelessWildflower- Your wish is my command! Next chapter coming right up! **

**Mrs. Alexandra- Hale- I KNOW! I was literately ready to scream "What the hell Daryl? What about Leah!?" at my TV. And then I remembered... oh... yeah... heh. I have some ideas about how to write it... sorta... working on it! I promise it will be good.**

**Thanks to my other reviewers and people who PMed me, favorited and subscribed! Those little emails make my day when I see them! Reviews = fuel, ladies. ;) **

**Chapter 7 **

The next morning passed slowly, minutes ticking by and feeling like hours. Rick was still in the depths of the prison, worrying them all sick by his evident unraveling. They had felt a spark of hope at breakfast when he emerged, cleaned up and finally speaking coherently. But the fire quickly died when he refused breakfast and returned back to whatever he was doing deep in the tunnels.

"He needs time to grieve in his own way," Hershel told them all after Rick disappeared again.

Being unexpectedly gracious, Oscar and Axel offered to clean up breakfast so the rest of the group could have a small service for Lori and T-Dog.

Daryl supported Leah as they walked out of the prison and into the daylight towards the small graveyard. "You okay?" He asked her, quietly.

She steadied herself on his arm and tried to keep as much weight off her ankle as possible She nodded. "Peachy. Thanks."

The service was short and sorrowful. Going around the circle, they each shared a few words to celebrate the life that Lori and T-Dog had lived.

As they walked away leaving two wooden crosses behind them, Leah watched Daryl briefly sling his arm around Carl's shoulders. "Hey buddy, I need some help clearing another cell block. You in?"

* * *

Later in the day, as Leah was tidying up around the cell block Carl strode up towards her with a frown on his face. "Can I ask you something?" His voice was pained.

She put a freshly cleaned soup pot back on the shelf and nodded. "Of course. Want to sit with me? I need to rest this dumb ankle."

Carl nodded and allowed her to lean onto his arm for support. He helped her to the closest table and sat next to her on the bench. He stared at the metal topped table for a moment and Leah waited patiently, very curious as to what he was going to ask.

When Carl finally looked up at Leah, the heaviness of his new responsibility was swimming in his eyes. "I don't know what to do with a baby," he started to explain quietly. "I know I'm her brother, but I can't do it. Daryl told me that you used to have a baby?"

Leah nodded slowly.

"And I think my sister really likes you. She barely cries when you hold her. I was wondering if you could help me take care of her?"

Feeling incredibly touched, she placed her hand on Carl's head and pulled him gently into her side. "Of course. Of course." She smoothed a hand through his hair. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Carl pulled away and nodded. "What happened to your baby? Walkers?"

Leah shook her head and blinked back unexpected tears. "No, I lost him long before all this. He had a heart defect. We only had a little bit of time together."

Carl stared at her. "But you know how to take care of a baby, right?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Leah nodded. It was always about the facts and survival with this kid and it broke her heart. "I do and I am honored to help you." She took his face in her hands. "Carl, if you need anything- anything at all- I am here. Daryl's here. Just ask us. Okay?"

Carl nodded. "Daryl told me about his mom too."

Leah blinked in surprise. Daryl had never told her the story of his mom. There were small, casual mentions here and there and she knew she had died when Daryl was just a kid, but the details remained with him. Pressing him for stories of his childhood never worked out in her favor and she had quickly learned to allow him to bring thing up when he was ready.

Carl continued. "He was trying to help, but it's just different. You know? Still...". His voice trailed off.

"Carl," Leah paused, searching for the right words to say. She licked her lips before speaking again. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now. But, I want you to know what you did was brave. So very brave."

Carl nodded, but his face had hardened and Leah immediately wondered if she had said too much. But then he gave her a nod and stood. "Thanks Leah."

After he walked away, Leah looked around for Beth. "Hey," she said finding the girl folding laundry. "Would you mind taking the baby for a bit? I need to go talk to Daryl."

Beth nodded. "Of course."

Leah gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you. She's still sleeping, but will probably be hungry again in about a half hour."

Beth placed a freshly folded shirt on top of her laundry pile. "Is everything alright?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah. I just need some time with Daryl."

Beth smiled. "Take your time. I'll be fine with her."

Slowly, Leah made her way outside and limped up the steps of the guard tower where Daryl was on watch.

"You need ta be staying off that thing," he scolded her when she reached the top.

Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a wet kiss on his bare shoulder. "I'm trying, but I wanted to see you."

He turned his head a little to see her face. "I guess that's alright then."

Leah hugged him tighter. "You talked to Carl?"

He nodded. "Kid's tough, but this ain't an easy thing he's going through."

She placed her cheek on his shoulder and stayed quiet, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against her. Sensing her need to just be held, Daryl entwined his fingers through hers and brought them to his lips for a quick kiss before allowing them to rest on back on his stomach.

Finally, Leah whispered. "I love you."

Daryl pulled her around his body so he could see her. When she turned her face upward, asking silently for a kiss, there was no hesitation from him. Daryl leaned over her and met her lips with a sloppy kiss. The kind of kiss that asked for so much more.

Before she was ready, he pulled his lips away, but kept his face only inches from hers. "That little girl needs a mama. She needs you. That's what I told Carl."

"I love you." Gazing into his eyes, Leah ran a finger along his jaw line. Silently, she debated on asking him about his mom. There was so much about him that she didn't know. So many secrets that would help her understand him more if brought into the light. Taking a deep breath, she went for it and chose her words carefully. "I think it meant a lot to him that you shared some things about your mom."

Daryl's eyes flickered over her face as he wondered what Carl had shared with Leah. His past wasn't something he shared a lot. He had never told Leah because he didn't want her to have to carry the burden with him. Purposefully, he kept the ugly truth from her. He was ashamed, even though he knew he could trust her and she would love him despite it. It didn't matter. As soon as he shared those things with her, she would carry the pain. If he could do anything for her, he could keep that pain away from her. And he planned on doing his damnedest.

Her finger continued to move up and down the length of his face as he opened his mouth to speak. "I was about his age when I lost my momma. Carl and me- we've got a lot in common."

Completely taken by him, Leah leaned in and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Moving her lips against his, she tried to absorb all the pain she saw in his eyes. Daryl's hands came to rest gently on her hips as he let her taste him hungrily. The intensity of the kiss grew quickly. Daryl let his tongue slide between her lips and tangle with her own.

Leah pressed her thighs into him as a throbbing ache began to thump between them. His semi- hard cock pushed into her, causing the ache to grow and move up into her stomach. Involuntarily she bucked against him.

The pleasure of her moving against him was too much for Daryl. He groaned into her mouth and pressed her closer, hands moving roughly across her back and ass. Their bodies flush against each other ignited a fire inside both of them.

As they kissed with heated passion, Daryl played with the hem of her tank top anxiously. It was taking everything he had not to rip it off over her head and suck on her pretty, pink nipples. Instead, he let his hand slide slowly up her side until it rested on her breast. His thumb flicked over her taunt nipple and Leah arched her back while letting out a whispery moan into his mouth.

Very slowly, Leah broke their heated kiss. "Damn," she breathed out excitedly.

Daryl wasn't ready to let their body's part. He dropped his head and planted tiny kisses on her neck, shoulder and nipped at her collarbone. His tongue flicked out, tracing her racing pulse.

"Babe," Leah moaned with her hands tangled in his hair. While he continued to suck and nibble at her neck, Leah did a quick sweep of the yard. They were alone. Everyone else was still inside. Still, they could pop outside at any given moment. Very slowly, she walked him towards the door of the tower, trying to get out of plain view.

Daryl caught her drift and kicked the door open with the heel of his boot.

"What about watch?" She barely had time to get out before he closed the door behind them and his lips captured hers again.

"Fuck it," Daryl whispered. He was too busy relishing in the feel of her skin against his to care about being on look out right now.

They lowered themselves onto the floor and lost their shirts in a fury.

Daryl bit back a moan at the sight of her sun kissed skin and quickly went to work kissing every inch of her he could mange to get his lips on.

Leah reached for his zipper, but Daryl swatted her hands away. "Ain't done with you yet."

Her breath quickened as his lips made their way down her stomach, pausing right below her belly button.

"Daryl," she begged him, hips arching upwards. He undid the button of her jeans and with an agonizing slowness stripped her of the fabric.

With a wicked grin he merely ghosted over her most intimate part and then placed hard, wet kisses up and down each thigh. She quaked and quivered underneath him until she could take his teasing no more. She sat up and forcefully reached for his zipper. Unable to deny her any longer, he helped her slide the jeans down his hips and kicked them into a corner.

Leah freed him from his boxers and gave him a sly grin while looking up at him from underneath heavy, desire-laden eyelids. Heat shot through him as she took him into her wet mouth. He closed his eyes as she gently gripped the base of his quickly hardening shaft and swirled her tongue around the tip. His hands wrapped themselves up in her hair and he held onto the silky strands as she moved up and down the length of him.

"Oh my God. Leah. Babe." He panted out.

Using her free hand, Leah began to softly massage his balls as she moved her mouth more quickly, bringing him to full hardness.

"Fuuuuck," he ground out. He felt himself growing closer and closer and he urged Leah off. "Baby, c'mon."

She reluctantly removed her mouth from him, but not without giving the underside one last swipe of her tongue. Then with a devilish grin she pushed him back on to the floor and straddled his hips with her knees.

She leaned down, lips pressing into his as she began to move back and forth on top of him. His cock slipped between her silky folds as her teeth nibbled on his chapped bottom lip. When she sat up and positioned herself to take him inside her, Daryl's eyes raked over her body. Her face was flushed, her nipples erect and her whole body shivering with desire.

She slid down over him with a sigh. "Oh god." Her head tilted backwards and eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the feel of him filling her completely before she started to rock her hips. He held her ass as she moved on top of him. Each thrust bringing a moan of pleasure from the depths of his throat. His hands moved down her thighs, then back up again, resting on her hips and gripping tightly.

Leah reached between their bodies and quickly rubbed her clit while his cock moved in and out of her slick, sensitive walls. The sight of her pleasuring herself while she rode him drove Daryl wild and he let out a guttural moan. He reached up and grabbed her breasts roughly, cupping and kneading them with his large hands. Leah let out a gurgled cry, followed by a whimper of pleasure, and bucked wildly against him. He watched as she quivered on top of him. Her whole body enjoying the heat of the moment. He felt his cock tighten as her hot walls rippled around him.

As one, they climaxed together pleasure surging through their bodies. Panting, Leah collapsed on top of Daryl's strong chest and they held each other tightly as they came down from their orgasmic high.

"I fucking love you, Leah Horvath." Daryl managed to whisper.

Curling up into his chest, she let out a content sigh. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

His hand ghosted over her ribs as his breathing began to return to normal. Those few moments while he held her afterwards, always had a way of helping him say exactly how he felt. "Gonna love ya forever. Don't think I could live without ya."

Listening intently, Leah placed a small kiss on his sweaty chest tasting the saltiness.

"Got everything I need right here. You, Lil Ass Kicker..." his voice trailed off as he got lost in his thoughts. "We got ourselves a nice little family. Can't remember ever bein' happier."

A smile wound it's way around Leah's lips. "I couldn't have said it better myself, babe."


	8. Chapter 8

**The writers of TWD are going to kill me. Seriously. **

**NamelessWildflower- You crack me up! If you are watching TWD and thinking that Leah is there then I am doing my job very well! I love it. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Little Black Earrings - I am also anxious to see where I am going to take this! Ha, I have no idea... We'll have to see what my muse is up to. Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing! **

**rosesxBubblegum- Glad you found us again! Welcome back. :) **

**JoanieNobody- Welcome! So glad you are loving Daryl and Leah! **

**MsDaniLee - WoooHoo! **

**Gunslingers- white- rose - Hello there! Loved your review. I can't believe you spent your entire day reading these two stories! I am so flattered. You're right, I did forget that part. Not intentional, don't over analyze. ;) I should know better, my beta caught it and I totes forget to add it in. **

**Thanks also to Mrs Alexandra Hale, Danica Lynn, MrsGooglyBear, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Killerkadoogan, fanficgirl10, Leyshla Gisel, scoobydoo0811 and pireatejessieswaby. Thanks also to everyone to put Home on alerts and favs! I love getting those little notifications in my inbox.  
**

**Chapter 8 **

Leah sat across from the hard faced woman and met her with an equally steely gaze. She wanted to trust her, but there was something in her deep brown eyes that terrified Leah. This woman who had shown up at the fence with baby formula in hand was hard. A warrior. Just like Leah, this woman had seen things that turn your life completely upside down. Lost loved ones. Been through hell and back. Been on the brink of death and survived. And sometimes, even survived when she wanted to die. The two of them had seen it all. They had more in common than they wanted to admit.

Even after Hershel had stitched her up she was still dirty. Tattered. Covered in walker blood. And looked like shit.

After adjusting her ankle on the bench seat of the table, Leah frowned and told her. "You look like hell."

The dreaded woman bared her teeth like an animal and glared from underneath dark brows. "How did you get so lucky to be on prisoner duty?" She spat out the word 'prisoner' like it tasted sour in her mouth.

"Lucky, I guess." Leah shrugged and held up the bowl of soup sitting next to her on the table. "You ready to eat yet?"

The woman stared at the bowl hungrily, but was too proud to take it.

Leah frowned and set it down beside her. "Eat it or don't. I could care less." She was bluffing. The fact was, this woman knew where Glenn and Maggie were and Leah was terrified that she would up and leave without helping. She wanted to play nice, but this warrior woman was making that extremely difficult.

Hunger won over pride and she made a grab for the plastic bowl on the ground next to her. Leah watched her quickly shovel spoonfuls of ramen noodles into her mouth and swallow greedily.

The two women studied each other in silence while the one ate.

Finally, the darker skinned woman spoke. In between mouthfuls she asked, "She yours? The baby."

A sting hit her emotions, but Leah shook her head. "No."

The woman raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sure looks like yours."

Feeling strangely defensive, Leah answered. "I didn't give birth to her. Doesn't mean I don't love her like she's mine."

She nodded and swallowed another spoonful. Surviving together was more important than sharing blood these days. Leah got the sense that the woman propped up on the floor in front of her understood that.

"Thank you," Leah said quietly, her defenses dropping. "For bringing the formula. We were almost out."

Deep brown eyes met together and the hardness in both women's faces slowly disappeared. Without speaking, they had a mutual understanding. It didn't matter how hard the new world had made them. They were still women. They were still nurtures in their core.

Carl arrived at the door and unlocked the gate with a clink. "Leah, Daryl wants you. They're talking about… you know."

Leah nodded. She did know. They were discussing Glenn and Maggie.

She put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder as she limped passed. When she slid up to Daryl's side he looked down at her from the corner of his eye but kept his attention on Rick who was verbally processing the next course of action. Beth handed her the baby and Leah willingly scooped her up and nestled the little girl into her arms. She planted a soft kiss on her head and breathed in the scent of her. Fresh Clean. New. Then she felt Daryl's index finger hooking itself discreetly into her belt loop and pulling the two of them closer into his side.

Rick paused his speech and looked around the group, looking for opinions. Daryl spoke then, taking the opportunity to bring Leah up to speed. "Rick, Oscar and I are gonna go find Woodbury. Bring Glenn and Maggie back."

She had figured as much.

"We have to take the girl," Rick said then, casting a glance into the next room. "She knows how to get in and I don't trust her enough to leave her here." He looked between Hershel and Leah. "You two good with this plan?"

They both nodded.

Hershel cleared his throat. "Just bring them back. We can take care of things here."

Leah nodded in agreement. Even though they were both injured she had no doubt that they could handle things while their muscle went out for Glenn and Maggie.

She couldn't believe the situation. Who in the hell would want to take them? Why? What cold- hearted son of a bitch would take a couple on an errand for baby formula? It made her sick to her stomach to think about what might be happening to them. This guy- The Governor- had to be a sick bastard. And his lackey's no better.

"Alright, we have to move." Rick said with finality. "No sense in wasting any more time."

* * *

Leah held the baby and watched as Daryl loaded up the back of the SUV with supplies and ammo. Lots of ammo. Suddenly the thought of him leaving her made her sick to her stomach. Something wasn't setting right and her gut told her that this wasn't going to end well.

She tried to stuff it down and put on a brave face. This was Daryl. He would always come back to her. He was unstoppable.

He threw his backpack into the trunk of the car and turned, making his way towards her. She drank in the sight of him. Tall, lean, all muscles and testosterone. The sunlight glinted off his dark hair and she found herself nibbling on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the crazy flow of emotions that were threatening to unleash themselves.

Fear. Love. Desire. Anxiety.

She bit down harder on her lip.

He stopped in front of her- blue eyes meeting brown.

"I wish I could go," she breathed out as Daryl cupped her face between his rough palms.

His head tilted to the side, studying her. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." Her eyes dropped down to the baby.

He ran his thumbs over her cheekbones and looked down at the little girl sleeping peacefully in Leah's arms. "Lil Ass Kicker needs ya. Plus, you got that busted ankle. Don't need that shit slowin' us down."

Leah snorted. "Gee, thanks."

A small smile crossed his face. "Stay here. Stay safe."

Leah lifted her face upwards inviting a kiss. Daryl leaned down and kissed her with more forced than Leah was expecting. She clung tightly to his lips, wishing parting to have to be so sorrowful.

"I love you," she whispered after he reluctantly pulled away.

His clear blue eyes bore into hers from under furrowed brows. "I know."

Leah's eyes flickered downward when he didn't say it back, but he pushed her chin back up with his index finger. "Love you." The intensity in which he said it shocked her. It was as if those two words had come from the deepest place inside of him.

They kissed again and Leah willed away tears.

"None of that," Daryl admonished and swiped at one that had managed to sneak out of the corner of her eye.

Cradling the baby in one arm, Leah reached up and took his hand off her face and into her own. She planted a gentle kiss on his palm, followed by another on his wrist. "Please be safe."

The way she clung to him. Needed him. Loved him. It revved Daryl's emotions up. He gathered her up in his arms and drew in deep breaths, smelling the subtle hint of lavender that always seemed to be on her skin. He never understood why she always smelled so good to him, but he was thankful for it. Her scent was one of life's small comforts. Always the same. Never changing. Reliable. No matter how dirty they got. It was funny the things he clung to these days.

He let his eyes travel down her body. Heart shaped face, the curve of her shoulder, round breasts that fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, curvy hips and her ass- oh God that ass- they might be near starving, but her ass always filled out her jeans perfectly. He had everything about her committed to memory. Her body was familiar- yet she still took his breath away.

Reluctantly, he claimed his hand back from her grasp. "See you tomorrow."

Leah gave him a small, scared smile. "See you tomorrow."

He kissed her forehead one last time and made his way over to the car.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leah saw Rick striding towards the vehicle. He paused and looked at Leah, before dropping his eyes down to the bundle in her arms.

He didn't have to say a word. His eyes met hers and she knew.

"I'll take care of them, Rick." Leah assured him, quietly. "Just be safe. Watch Daryl's back?"

Rick nodded and reached out to cup the baby's face. "Carl wants to call her Judith."

Leah reached out and squeezed his elbow. "That's a beautiful name."

"Yeah," he whispered quietly as he continued to gaze down at the baby. His eyes were dark and Leah could almost feel the turmoil radiating off him. Then with one last nod, he backed away and crossed the concrete to the car in a few determined strides. He climbed into the driver's side of the car and shut the door with a slam.

Leah stood at the fence, watching until she could no longer see the taillights of the small SUV. She gazed down at Lil Ass Kicker and mustered up a bright smile. "They'll come back. They always do," she cooed.

She wasn't sure if she was reassuring the baby or herself.

* * *

It wasn't like he had planned it.

The group he had hooked up with before winter hit had been on the road for months. When the crumbling structure loomed in front of them, he had felt a small surge of hope. Walkers hot on their trail, the group of seven climbed up the fallen stone and made a mad dash into the dark tunnels searching for some type of reprieve.

For a few minutes, it felt like they might have a chance. Like this was a good thing.

But, when her familiar, beautiful eyes met his from behind the thick prison bars she certainly made him feel like he had planned this whole thing.

Her dark brown eyes were not welcoming. Not at all.

The little girl he had been carrying piggy back for miles, dropped to the floor. With a tiny gasp she clapped her hands. "Leah!"

* * *

**There might be a short break in my posting while I figure out where to take things next. There are so many ways I could go and I am just not sure which one is most optimal! I want to pick the plot line that will make you guys cry out in frustration at your computer screens! That's right. Get ready for things to get real angsty. ;) Until I figure out what to do... I am off to follow more Norman boards on Pinterest... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyone in the mood for another chapter?!**

**Fanficgirl10- Read on to find out! ;) **

**MsDanilee- A character from my last story may or may not be making a re-appearance! Keep reading! **

**MrsGooglyBear- Haha, my pinterest is full of Norm goodness. I hope you like the direction I am going to take things. I am excited! Get ready for lotso drama. ;) **

**NamelessWildflower - I know, I know. I am so bad! Bringing back the guy we all love to hate... ;) **

**IrishBeauty294- I think the TWD writers are totes creeping on my story! Stealing my title! Gah, the nerve. ;) **

**rosesxBubblegum- LOL. It's so bad, I can't watch TWD without thinking about Leah these days. I'm constantly re-writing the episodes in my head while I watch. A blessing and a curse. **

**Gunsslingers- white- rose- Thanks again for your constructive criticism! Keep it coming, I love it! **

**gin- I consider it the best compliment when people are willing to lose sleep over my stories! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Shout out to all my other sweet readers and reviews! piratejessieswaby, Leyshla Gisel, Ravenclaw Slytherin, thereare666ways2love, foxbane1191, Mrs. Alexandra- Hale, xXxHeartxofxIcexXx, byproducts, and babylonianrider! **

**Chapter 9 **

Leah froze in place when she heard the tiny voice call her name out excitedly.

No fucking way.

Her eyes quickly flicked among the faces in the group that had just rushed into their cell block. A woman- with large, wild eyes. And three men- one large and intimidating, the other two slightly smaller in stature, but held a desperate look on their thin faces. All unfamiliar faces. Her eyes shifted from them and to the two very familiar faces standing before her- Chase and his niece, Lily.

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach when she realized that Lily's mom – Heather- wasn't among the faces that stood before her.

She quietly took inventory of their appearances. The weary sullied look on their faces was a clear indicator that they had been on the road. Lily looked positively starving. Her white t-shirt hung off her tiny frame and her too big shorts were being held up with a makeshift belt in the form of a rope. Her face was far too gaunt for a five year old.

Chase's gaze bore into her, causing Leah to feel unexpectedly threatened and protectively wrap her arms tighter around Judith. As her confused eyes met his own surprised ones a flood of thoughts rushed through her.

Six months had easily passed since Rick kicked him out of the Sweet Peach bed and breakfast. How the hell had he managed to find them again? He couldn't have been actively looking, that was a ridiculous thought. The odds of them stumbling upon each other again were so slim, yet there he was standing right in front of her.

Leah wished for Daryl. The space around her felt vulnerable without his presence.

When Chase and his family had left the bed and breakfast it had been abrupt, angry and filled with turmoil. Not even remotely amicable. Rick's decision to protect his group and kick them out had sent a mother and a child back out onto the dangerous road and Chase had been livid. And rightly so.

Silently, Leah hoped that he would not take this opportunity to seek revenge. From the looks of things now, he had every right to start something with them. He could blame them for Heather's demise.

She recalled some of his last words to her. _We're dead out there Leah, and you know it. _

Dead out there. Dead out there.

And the whole thing had been her fault. Her stupid decisions to get drunk with Chase had been selfishly reckless.

It had cost a woman her life. A child to lose her mother.

While Leah was still fighting the inner turmoil and trying to find her voice, Hershel stepped up to the plate and greeted their new guests. With a slow gait he swung forward on his crutches, while giving Carl a pointed look. Holding his gun steadily by his side, Carl nodded to indicate that he would keep a close eye on their movements.

Deciding that it was safer, Leah kept her distance. She stood just on the other side of the bars, protecting Judith from any possible danger. In the other room, Lily had moved away from Chase and was staring up at the baby in Leah's arms with wide, curious eyes. Her small fingers linked around the bars and she pressed her face firmly into the space between them. Leah couldn't help but smile at her. That little girl had been a small slice of joy in the drama that Chase had brought with him last time their paths crossed.

When Hershel started to speak, she tore her eyes from Lily and listened. Introductions were made by the larger man who seemed to be their leader. He introduced himself as Tyrese, then Sasha, and father and son, Allan and Ben- the one who looked like a weasel.

It didn't take long for their group's connection to Chase and Lily to be made. And it also didn't take long for Hershel to politely tell them not to get too comfortable. They all knew Rick would not be thrilled with this new development when he returned. It was too risky to have them here then. Rick was too unstable. Too unpredictable.

Understandably, their new visitors didn't take the news very well. They knew a good thing when they saw it.

"C'mon. You guys know Chase." Tyrese begged Hershel. "We're not like the others out there. We just lost one of our own. Please, just give us a chance."

"Chase didn't really get along with our group too well. There were some disagreements," Hershel quietly, but firmly explained. "so you can understand my hesitance. You can rest here, but you're going to need to leave before the rest of our group gets back."

Tyrese's eyes shot over to Chase. "What kind of disagreements?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Chase cast his eyes downward and toed the concrete. Leah couldn't tell if he was feeling remorseful or guilty as hell.

Deciding now was the time to speak, Leah moved closer to the bars where Lily was still peering up at her. She cleared her throat and saved him from his evident uncomfortable state. "Misunderstandings might be more accurate."

The rest of Chase's group looked between Leah and Chase, clearly confused about the situation.

Not even expecting to hear her voice, Chase looked at Leah in surprise when she spoke so gently. Feeling hopeful that her tone meant good things, he held his palms up in surrender, hoping to make peace. "Look, it's all water under the bridge." They needed to stay here; there were no other options out on the road. Chase knew he couldn't jeopardize this chance at safety for Lily. With Daryl and Rick gone maybe he had a better shot at convincing Hershel and Leah. They were the tender hearted ones.

Leah raised an eyebrow. Water under the bridge? Is that really what he thought? Did he really think he could insult Daryl – insult her- and casually blow it off like that? For crying out, he had fucking tried to force himself on her before being kicked out the last time. Leah shook her head slowly, wondering if he was trying to manipulate her.

Hershel turned around and made his way back towards the locked gate, patting Lily on the head when he reached her. "Lily, why don't you run over to Chase?" He calmly encouraged her.

Carl unlocked the heavy gate and Hershel swung himself inside.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The woman, Sasha, shouted to them, frantically. "We're not done talking!"

Hershel turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry," he apologized genuinely as Carl locked the gate, successfully separating the two groups. "Please rest and eat. There's plenty of food. But, I am afraid we can't let you stay."

As Leah walked further into cell block C she heard Tyrese ask Chase, "Man, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

She couldn't help it. She wanted to stop, but it was physically impossible. Leah was pacing. Up and down the cellblock. Swaying and bouncing a sleeping Judith while she limped around the perimeter. No matter how much she moved she couldn't shake the anxious feeling in her gut. It had moved in and sat like lead.

It had been seven hours since Daryl left and only one since this new group had shown up, yet the minutes crawled by making the hours seem like days.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Hershel chided her gently on her fifth go round.

Leah sighed and looked over at the man who sat on the stairs watching her. He gazed back with gentle, blue eyes that immediately made Leah feel a little calmer.

"How are you so peaceful right now?" She asked. Surely he had to be as on edge as she was.

Hershel sighed. "I'm not. I'm every bit as worried as you are."

With a sigh, Leah placed Judith in her makeshift crib and joined Hershel on the stairs. She drew a pattern with her fingertip over the metal step and let loose a small sigh. "They'll be okay, right?"

Hershel looked into her eyes with his own kind ones. He didn't speak, but Leah understood him. There were never any guarantees. Her leg bounced as nervous energy overcame her body.

Hershel rubbed his knee and leaned back against the railing. "I can say this. Rick and Daryl – well, there's not much out there that can kill them."

Leah gave a small, forced laugh. "That's the truth." She placed her head on the railing and gazed out past the prison bars and into the next room, where the other group whispered among themselves quietly. She dropped her voice low. "What are we going to do?"

Hershel shook his head, finally looking as lost as Leah felt. "I don't know."

Leah bent in half and placed her arms around her knees, burying her head in the space it created. With a gentle, yet strong touch Hershel reached over and patted her back.

She lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes, knowing what had to be done. "I should talk to him."

"You don't have to do that," Hershel answered. "I can do all the talking. There is no reason why you should have to."

Leah shook her head. "No, Hershel. It was my fault. I am not making excuses for Chase. He wasn't the upstanding guy that I thought he was, but it doesn't change the fact that I was the reason he had to leave. I have to take responsibility."

"Responsibility for what exactly?"

Leah ran her hands over her face again and took in a deep breath. "Heather. Maybe if I had made better choices they would still be with us. Maybe Heather would still be alive. Lily would still have her mom."

"Don't do that to yourself. Chase's true colors would have shown eventually. It was only a matter of time. And we both know life and death is not something that can be controlled."

"All these kids are losing their mothers." Leah choked out.

Hershel's face took on a pained look and he quietly nodded his head. Silence filled the space between them for a few beats before Leah stood up.

"Leah," Hershel warned. "I don't trust him alone with you."

"I've handled him before Hershel," she said defensively. "I'll be fine. Besides Axel is out there on watch."

Carl unlocked the door for her and Leah stepped out into the other room. When Chase made eye contact with her, she tilted her head towards the outside door as an invitation for him to follow her.

He didn't hesitate.

The pair stood outside under the warm sunlight. The air was balmy- a perfect day. Only, there was nothing perfect about it at all. They faced each other, toe to toe, neither one wanting to speak first.

Chase was studying her- just as he had back at the bed and breakfast. His eyes had this way of looking at her as if he could see her soul. Six months ago, his gaze had been relaxed. It was the practiced gaze of a man who always got what he wanted. Today, it was more piercing, more deliberate, and almost scary.

Finally, Leah drew in a breath and opened her mouth to speak. "How?" She asked, hoping he would know she was asking about Heather.

He rubbed at the corner of his mouth. "Supply stop. Right after we left you guys." He stated simply.

Leah's stomach dropped. "I-"

"Don't." He cut her off with a dismissive tone and wave of his hand.

Leah clamped her mouth shut and looked down at the brown grass.

Chase shifted his weight from one foot to the other and asked. "When's Daryl and them coming back?"

Leah's eyes immediately moved out to the road. "Any minute now."

"Supply run?"

Leah leaned a little, taking some weight off her still painful ankle. "Something like that."

Chase crossed his arms, biceps rippling as they moved. "Look, Leah. We've had our differences, but really it is what it is. We can't let that interfere with here and now. Things have changed out there. The herds are everywhere. There's no supplies. Shelter is scarce. We're running out of options."

Leah pulled her eyes from the road and back to Chase's face. She shook her head. "No, Rick is not going to go for this. Chase, you don't understand. He will kill anything that is a perceived threat. Rick's a reasonable guy, but he won't take any shit these days."

"He never did."

"It's gotten worse," she said honestly.

"Whatever, I can convince Rick if I have to. But your little, white trash boyfriend is the neck that turns the head. It's him who I am more concerned about convincing."

Apparently it wasn't quite the 'water under the bridge' that Chase wanted her to think it was. She thought they could reach an agreement, but clearly Chase wasn't interested in playing nice. He hadn't changed a bit. Always had and always will only care about himself.

"Screw you!" Leah spat out angrily. Not her most eloquent moment, but it was all she had.

Chase raised an eyebrow, coolly. "Are they even still alive? I think you're bluffing."

"You don't want to hang around to find out."

Chase ticked off members of their group on his fingers. "Rick, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Lori, T-Dog. You mean to tell me that they are all out on a supply run?" He used his fingers to make air quotes around 'supply run'.

Leah felt her anger rising. "No."

"Who didn't make it?"

Leah crossed her arms and mashed her lips into a thin line. There was no way in hell she was going to give him answers.

"Let's see here," he rubbed his stubbly chin as he put the pieces together. "They left you here with a handicap man, a kid and a prisoner to defend you. Rick wouldn't have taken all the muscle on a supply run. He's smarter than that. And Lori wouldn't have left her baby for a supply run either, not to mention those cans of formula I saw. Lori didn't make it, did she?"

When she refused to answer him a small, sinister smile played on his lips. He thought he had won. "I think we will stick around. Like I said… there's no muscle here. Who is going to kick us out?"

"I am," she finally answered. "Right here. Right now."

"We'll see." Chase moved past her and back towards the prison.

"Hey!" She hissed out at him.

He ignored her.

Leah's anger boiled as the door slammed shut behind him. She felt like even more of an idiot now, thinking that he would be interested in reasoning with her. He had been beaten up by Daryl, rejected by Leah, kicked out by Rick and lost Heather in the process.

Chase was going to retaliate.

Her eyes glanced back to the road. Where the hell was Daryl?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooo, as wonderful as last night's episode was... no Daryl... seriously? I was bummed. **

**mrskaz453- I know, I know! Leah sometimes just doesn't think! She wants to do the right thing, but still operates a little in pre- walker world mode. She's like a lot of women I know- the nurturing type who takes on everyone's problems and sometimes she comes a little unglued emotionally because of the stress of it all. No one is perfect though, and I don't want to write her as the perfect character!  
**

**Dora701- Because I just love to leave you guys on the edge of your seats! ;) **

**MollyMayhem84- Thank you, lady. You are so very sweet. ;) I never thought about bringing Asher's dad back into the picture. I kinda think he is long gone, probably one of the first to get eaten. I imagine him being such a cocky asshole that he thought he could take on the walkers even with having very little knowledge what they were. Boom. Eaten. **

**Gunslingers- white- rose- Ah! I had no idea so many people wanted me to bring Jack back! **

**rosesxBubblegum- Slapping you in the face with twists? Why... yes! I like doing that very much to you guys! It keeps you coming back for more! ;) **

**Adriana- hehehe, read on to find out. And then don't hate me. **

**MrsAlexandra-Hale- I love surprising you guys with crazy little twists! This story would be no fun to read if I didn't throw them in there from time to time! **

**Thanks also to piratejessieswaby, fanficgirl10, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Edy12345, Evangeline Kenway, Leyshla Gisel, IrishBeauty294, Emberka- 2012, MrsGooglyBear, and NamelessWildflower! **

**Well, here we go... don't hate me. **

**Chapter 10 **

Daryl had just been through hell and back and now as he stood on the side of the road, deeply breathing in the balmy air, it had just gotten worse. He grabbed at his hair in frustration. His heart was completely torn down the center. Was Rick really asking him to choose between his brother and Leah?

"I'll go back wit ya. Grab Leah and the three of us will be on our way." That seemed like the best solution for everyone. Hopefully Rick would find it reasonable.

"Seriously Daryl?" Rick gave him a look of disgust, his eyebrows bunched together. "Do you really think Leah's going to go along with this plan?"

"No way in hell," Maggie announced. "She won't leave and you know that."

Daryl knew Maggie was right. There was no way that Leah would leave the prison and their family behind so that the Dixon brothers could be reunited. But, he couldn't let Merle strike out on his own, not after leaving him once before. He had to try. Maybe, just maybe, she loved him enough to do something insanely crazy. Daryl stood up to his full height and gripped the strap of his crossbow tightly, turning his knuckles white. "The hell ya'll know? I love Leah and Merle's blood. I cain't choose between 'em."

Suddenly overcome with emotions, he turned away and paced the broken pavement. This was not happening. His chest tightened and he gasped, feeling like he might vomit. Asking Leah to leave with him was a crapshoot, but he had to hope. With a sideways glace into the woods, Merle caught his eye and gave him a grin.

When he turned back to the group, he saw that Rick's jaw was set. "No way, Daryl. I'm not taking Merle back to the prison. Are you fucking nuts?"

"Ya'll ain't making this easy on me!" He yelled at Rick. "I cain't make this decision without her."

He turned again and stalked down the road. Needing space and air. He could hardly take in a breath. He wasn't sure if the inability to breathe was his emotions or the aftershocks of his little fight in the ring with Merle. Grabbing his side, he winced in pain. If what Merle was saying was true, the Governor was on his way to the prison this very instant. They were wasting their damn time talking about this. He just needed to get back to Leah.

"He's right," Maggie said quietly once Daryl was out of earshot. "He needs to talk to her."

Sickened by the idea of being in Merle's presence a moment longer, Glenn scoffed. "What he needs to do is ditch his low life brother and come back with us."

Rick rubbed his scruffy face; he was exhausted and desperate for answers. "There has to be another way."

"We need Daryl," Maggie said with a quiet sadness. "The Governor is not going to mess around."

Agreeing with her, Rick nodded. "We started something last night."

Maggie glanced worriedly at Glenn. "Let him come back. Maybe seeing Leah will change his mind. Convince him to stay."

Somewhat hesitantly, Glenn nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, Maggie was right. "She won't go with him and he'll stay if he sees her."

"And do what with Merle, exactly?" Rick challenged the couple.

* * *

Daryl was still trying to take in a deep breath when Merle stomped out of the woods and strode up. "Ya pussy whipped little brother?"

"Shut yer fucking mouth," Daryl ground out while rubbing absently at his side.

Purposefully antagonizing him, Merle grinned and whistled under his breath. "I remember Leah. She's a real looker. Sweet ass on that girly. Gotta hand it to ya, never saw that one coming."

Daryl threw him a death glare, which only caused Merle to chuckle. "C'mon, let's get outta here little brother."

Daryl shook his head. "I can't leave her, bro."

Feeling unexpectedly threatened by Leah, Merle slanted his eyes. "You think she ain't waiting for the chance to just wipe you off her fucking boot? You'd be doing her a favor."

Old feelings came rushing in and Daryl shrunk back. "Ya don't know." He defended.

"Baby brother, you're the last man on earth! She ain't got many choices!" Merle laughed, thinking his joke was the funniest thing he had heard in a long time. Then he patted Daryl on the shoulder. "We're blood. Dixons against the world. C'mon. Let's go."

"No," Daryl shook his head.

"Daryl!" Rick called out down the road.

Fearing the worst, he turned and faced the man who had become like a brother to him. The man who never left him when times got tough. Rick strode down the road looking determined. Daryl waited for him to speak first.

Rick looked between the two brothers. "Merle, hand over your weapons and get in the car."

Merle looked Rick up and down slowly with a glint in his eyes. "And if I don't? Whatcha gonna do, Sherriff? Knock me out again?"

Daryl nodded at Rick, silently thanking him for doing him a solid and then grunted. "Just listen to him, Merle. Dammit."

Merle studied his little brother, seeing something there that he'd never seen before. "All this for a little pussy," he dismissed the look on Daryl's face that seemed to be one of a man in love, but handed over his gun anyway. "You sure as hell are gonna owe me one."

* * *

The car pulled up and Leah felt her heart leap inside her chest before beginning to beat wildly. Glenn, Maggie and Michonne piled out safe and in one piece.

Relief flooded through Leah's entire body when she saw Daryl hop out of the back of the SUV after everyone else. His cheek was bleeding, clothes ripped and he looked exhausted, but she could care less. He made it back.

As fast as her busted ankle could carry her, she made her way across the yard, limping over the uneven ground. In such a rush to reach him, she didn't notice the grim look that was spread across his handsome features.

When she got close, he caught her arms, pushing her away as she tried to embrace him. "Merle's back," he broke the news of their latest development sullenly.

She blinked at him with wide, unbelieving eyes, "What?"

This was not the reunion she had hoped for. Her stomach clenched tightly. This was not going to end well. She could feel that down to her very core.

Still holding her upper arms firmly in his own strong hands, Daryl quietly explained the situation, re-telling the tale of Woodbury and his stint in the ring with Merle. As he wrapped up with the details of their escape she noticed Merle locked between the two entrance gates with Rick keeping a close eye on him. He grinned at her, sending over an easy wave like he didn't have a care in the world.

His gravely voice floated over. "Miss me, honey?"

Leah involuntarily gave him a disgusted look and looked back at Daryl. She shook her head. "No, no. What are you saying?"

"You gotta come with us. C'mon. I'll help ya pack yer stuff." He grabbed her elbow to drag her back to the prison.

Stubbornly, she planted her feet in the dirt. "Don't I get a say? A choice?" She knew as soon as he walked into that prison and saw Chase that she wouldn't be able to convince him to stay. He was likely to throw her over his shoulders and leave with her kicking and screaming. Maybe out here- in the open- she could get him to commit to staying. And then drop the Chase bomb.

Daryl studied her from under furrowed brows. "'Course ya do," his tone softened. "But, Rick, he ain't gonna let Merle stay and I already left him once, babe."

The emotion swimming underneath his eyes cracked Leah. She took his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his. They would get through this. They would come out on the other side in one piece.

Daryl spoke quietly, his fingers running over her hips. "Shit's gunna hit the fan. Merle said this guy, the Governor, is going to come try to take the prison. Could be on his way right now. I want to keep you safe. We need to get out of here."

Leah closed her eyes. "And what is everyone else supposed to do?"

Daryl remained silent. This was tearing him up more than he thought it would. On the drive back he had been convinced that all he needed was Leah and Merle to be happy. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Would you even consider staying?" She whispered, scared to hear the answer.

He paused before speaking, and Leah held her breath. Waiting.

"If Merle stays."

She backed off from him. Unbelieving that he was expecting her to make this choice. The decision was in her hands. Stay inside the safety of the prison or follow the man she loved into the danger of the outside world. Stay with her entire family or strike out with her beloved and his disgusting brother? He was asking her to make an impossible decision.

She tried another card to convince him to stay. "If I go…. the baby."

"She's got everyone else."

The bastard had an answer for everything.

Tears pricked at Leah's eyes. "I promised Carl. He's counting on me to take care of her. Let's talk to Rick again. Work something out."

Daryl shook his head. "Done tried that."

"Let's try again!" Her voice rose shrilly. She was desperate.

Daryl grabbed her elbow and pulled her close. Very quietly, he whispered. "Merle shot Michonne. Damn near beat Glenn to death. He can't stay."

Leah's eyes widened with horror. "And you want to leave with him? Even after he did all that?"

"He's my brother!"

"And I love you! Dammit! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Don't make me beg, babe." He pleaded.

Leah opened her mouth to answer but stopped short as fire flashed behind his eyes. He had caught sight of something behind her.

Shit. No.

"Is that who I think it is?" His voice was angry, barely above a whisper.

Leah closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Perfect. Fucking. Timing. "Yes," she whispered.

"The fuck?" Daryl started stalking off towards Chase who had just entered the yard. Leah reached out and caught his elbow, stopping him from starting a fight that he would only regret later. "What?" He ground out at her.

Her eyes begged and pleaded with him. "Please don't do this. Not now."

Daryl took in a ragged breath. This was getting out of control to quickly. The tightness in his chest was coming back. It was getting harder to breath. "Where the hell did he come from?"

Leah shrugged. "He showed up with a new group, we heard them in the tunnels and Carl brought them back. Hershel asked them to leave this morning."

"Ain't left yet."

"They're going to." Leah grabbed for him, trying to pull him closer to her. She could see him starting to emotionally shut down and it was scaring the shit out of her.

Daryl looked back at Merle. Then to Leah who had tears freely streaming down her face now. Then back to Chase who was casually leaned up against the brick, watching the scene unfold.

Prick.

Chase was the last nail in the coffin. What a perfect fucking day it had been.

Very slowly, Daryl untangled himself from her grasp and reached down to picked up his crossbow off the grass. He shouldered it along with his pack and stared into Leah's eyes. "Make your choice. Me or him?"

Leah's jaw dropped. "What? You think this is about Chase? Are you insane? This has nothing to do with him!"

Daryl resisted the urge to wipe her tears away even though his hands twitched by his side.

"I can't go, babe. We have so much here. Shelter, food, family." She whispered desperately. "Stay with me, please."

Daryl shook his head. "I'm going with Merle. Come or don't."

"You can't be serious." Leah shook her head in unbelief. After everything they had been through, Daryl couldn't walk just walk away so easily. This had to be a bad dream. Dare she pinch herself and see?

Daryl turned and began walking away, very slowly. He didn't even turn around. From the other side of the gate Merle's face lit up and he let out a big whoop.

Panicking, Leah ran forward, trying to catch up to him. "Don't act like you don't care, Daryl. Don't walk away from me."

He stopped and turned, keeping his eyes off her face. He could hardly stand her tears.

"Why? I don't." He spat and his voice rose slightly, but he kept his cool. Kept his distance. Tried not to let himself feel and push down the emotions that threatened to bubble over the surface.

Leah reached him, raised herself up to her full height and clenched her fists. "You do."

He glared at her through slanted eyes, which only made Leah angrier. She raised a fist and hit his chest, but Daryl didn't flinch. "Talk to me! Dammit! Say something. Anything!"

"Ain't got nuthin' else to say. Don't care no more." Lies. All lies. He couldn't seem to help it though. The emotional wall that he had worked so hard to tear down with Leah had suddenly built itself back up in mere seconds.

"You're lying. You love me. If that's true then fight with me! Get it out!" She pounded her fist into his hard chest again. "Yell at me. I don't care! Just tell me how you feel, dammit! Daryl!" She hit him again and Daryl grabbed her hand, throwing it violently away from him.

"Knock it off, girl."

"No! Not until you talk."

"Ain't got nothing to talk about no more. We're just going 'round in circles!"

"Fine! You want to leave? You want to choose Merle, your good for nothing brother over me. Then go! Just go!"

The hurt in her voice broke him just enough to make him pause, briefly. "Ya don't get it, do ya?"

"Go!" Leah yelled ignoring his question and giving his arm a hard push.

And he did. Walked straight out of the prison without a single glance back.

Leah watched the angel wings retreat, her vision blurred by the tears that fell furiously now. She watched as an angry Rick slammed the prison gate behind the two brothers. She didn't even flinch as she watched them dispatch a few walkers who had dared to cross their paths. Then finally, when they were only specks in the tree line, she leaned over and threw up into the grass. Beth rushed over to rub her back as she violently emptied the contents of her stomach. Between the sobs and hurls she could barely breathe.

She had just told the man she loved to leave. What the fuck had she done?


	11. Chapter 11

**Twenty- eight reviews on that last chapter. You guys! I can't believe you. You make this writer oh so very happy. I adore each and every one of you. Here is the next one for you. Hot off the presses. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11 **

Leah wasn't sure how long she sat outside in the grass, watching the tree line and looking for any sign that Daryl was returning. Eventually everyone else, less Michonne and Rick who kept watch, slowly filtered back inside the cell block leaving her alone to lick her wounds.

The sun was blazing directly overhead when she finally managed to pick herself up off the grass and make her way back into the prison walls.

"Hate to say, 'I told you so', but…." Chase trailed off his sentence with a cocky shrug of his shoulders when she entered the safety of the building.

Leah stared silently at the raised eyebrow and smirk on his face through puffy red-rimmed eyes. Her head pounded with the after effects of her earlier sobbing. There were no words, no retorts, coming to her. She was an empty shell of a person. Like an egg, cracked open; empty, insubstantial, and unwanted.

Thankfully, Tyrese came to her rescue. "Chase, man. Sometimes you don't know when to shut up."

Chase looked over to the man and crossed his arms over his chest, in defiance. "It was only a matter of time."

Tyrese shot him an exasperated look. "C'mon. Stop jeopardizing this for us. I ain't gonna ask you again to keep your mouth shut."

Apparently this wasn't the first time Tyrese and Chase had shared words about this situation.

The sounds of Judith's soft cries snapped her back to attention and without a word Leah walked past them and into their section of the cellblock. Carl let her in, with a sad and grim expression on his face.

Ignoring everyone else, she marched straight up to her cell and exhaustedly collapsed onto the dirty mattress.

…

After sleeping intermittently for most of the day, Leah took a long watch shift. In the darkness, she paced the grounds allowing her eyes to search the perimeter for Daryl's lean form. She had spent the better part of the day laying in the cell, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that continually fell down her cheeks. Every once in awhile she would feel someone's presence as they hovered in her cell door, but she ignored them. Ignored Judith's cries. Ignored Beth's soothing whispers as she feed and rocked the baby. None of that mattered. Now, after all the wallowing, she was keyed up.

It was on her second sweep of the yard that she saw the bike, tucked back behind the truck and red station wagon. The moonlight glinting off the shiny metal of the handlebars caught her eye and drew her towards it. Like a siren.

In the midst of all the arguing, emotion and pain- he hadn't even thought to take it. And Merle must not have known it was there.

Now, not even 24 hours later, Leah wondered if he missed it.

She ran her fingers over the cold metal of the bike. She wanted to kick it. She wanted to shine it up and wash it for him. She wanted to throw it into the small creek and watch it sink to the bottom. She wanted to hop on and ride, the wind in her hair and go find him.

This stupid bike was all she could think about. The only tangible connection she had left to Daryl.

Michonne found her sitting sideways on the leather seat of the Triumph as the sun came up the next morning, staring out into the walker- dotted, long grass beyond the double fence.

Leah gave her a glance, but nothing more. She wasn't sure how she felt about the woman yet. Even though she had spent the winter with Andrea, helped the group rescue Glenn and Maggie, and brought formula for Judith. Leah hadn't put much thought into the woman. She still had her reservations, and didn't plan on dropping them immediately.

Michonne kept her distance and planted herself in a spot a few yards away. Stealth glances over Leah's way became part of her watch. She hadn't decided how she felt about Daryl's girlfriend either. Seemed a little unhinged. These days you had to be resilient and bounce back quickly when you lost someone. Her thoughts flicked to Andrea briefly, before she shook them away. Still licking her wound from Andrea was different. Leah was wallowing over a man whose brother had tried to kill her.

Even after Michonne took over watch, Leah didn't budge from her spot. She wanted to see Daryl when he decided to come home. If he decided to come home.

_He will come back. Eventually. Right? What would I even say to him?_

She had no idea. Punch him? Then kiss him? Kiss him first, and then punch him?

Did it matter what order? She just wanted him home. Or at least one moment she did. Another moment could bring a whole new flood of emotions ranging from anger to self-pity. She was a mess.

She had no idea how long she sat out there watching through the fence. The sun was baking her skin, but she didn't care. Rick came up beside her and laced his fingers through the chain link. Leah's eyes never left the tree line.

He studied the stoic woman in front of him before speaking. "We've got to keep moving forward. I need you to bounce back, Leah."

Oh the irony. She snorted. "_You_ need _me_ to bounce back? I am not the one who went postal last night."

She might have been in a mostly catatonic state the night before, but she had heard every little bit of his meltdown with the other group. She had heard the shouts, and the sound of Chase's group scurrying out of the prison without a too much of a fight. She had overheard the whispers from everyone else afterwards, and concluded that Rick was at his breaking point.

Rick looked at her with a silent fury. Leah refused to make eye contact and kept her eyes on the horizon.

Finally, he took a step towards her. "Don't you blame me for Daryl. That was all on him. On you. I brought him back for you."

Her eyes snapped over to him. "I'm not blaming you, Rick!"

"Then what's with the attitude?"

Leah ground her teeth together, trying to hold back salty tears. The little buggers won the fight and she angrily wiped the hot tears away from her cheeks. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "It would be easier if he was dead."

Despite the hardness in his heart, he understood her reasoning. Rick bent down to her level. "Look, I get it. I do. But, we need you right now Leah." Rick made a grab for the rifle slung across her shoulders. Shocked by his quick movements, Leah jumped. "I need you focused enough to use this." He gave the gun a firm shake.

She understood. She did. Merle had warned them about the Governor and everyone else was busy fortifying. The threat was high, yet the timing was unknown.

She nodded. "Yeah."

In a tender moment, Rick's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "We all miss him. He's family."

Leah blinked rapidly. "We're broken again. Just like before Uncle Dale…" she trailed off and took in a shaky breath, composing herself. "He would be so disappointed."

Rick cleared his throat at her mention of Dale, but remained silent.

Changing the subject quickly so she wouldn't cry again, Leah asked him. "Who has Ass Kicker?"

"Beth," Rick answered, not even bothering to correct her on the baby's name.

Leah took in another deep breath and pulled herself up off the seat of the bike. "Michonne's got watch. I'm going to go check on them." She needed something else to occupy her mind.

Rick watched her slowly walk back to the prison before hiking himself up the guard tower.

….

He had no idea how long they had been walking, or how long Merle had been talking out his ass. It felt like years, though it couldn't have been more than a few hours. Daryl's chest hurt like hell and he knew it wasn't from the licks Merle had gotten in while they were in the arena. This is was heartache felt like- exploding from the inside out.

He thought it would be better this way. The brothers had always found an easy rhythm together- Dixon's against the world. They had each other's back through thick and thin. Getting Merle away from the prison was the only option that made sense. If he had listened to Leah and stayed with her all hell would have broken loose. Glenn would have killed Merle. Or Merle would have killed Michonne. Hell, Daryl would have killed Chase.

Chase. Daryl's stomach turned at the thought of him still in the prison with Leah.

He gracefully jumped over a fallen log in his path as he followed Merle's lead through the forest. He eyed his brother's broad shoulders; he used to know that man in front of him.

Except- everything was different now.

Images of the prison under the Governor's attack flashed through Daryl's mind as he listened to Merle jabbering on.

"He's real crafty." Merle explained. "Sure to think of sumthin' real creative for your friends back at the prison."

Leah's smiling, laughing face invaded his mind's eye, as if she were right in front of him.

Merle whistled to him. "Yo, baby brother! Quit draggin' yer ass back there. Hurry the hell up."

Daryl frowned and jogged the few yards that stood between him and his older brother.

"What's got being so pokey? Thinkin' 'bout Leah banging that pretty boy?"

"Man, shut up."

Merle laughed and paused, leaning against a tree. "She a screamer? She like it rough?"

Daryl's eyes flashed with fire. "Knock it off."

His anger only amused Merle more. "Why you gettin' so mad? 'Cause ya know I'm right?"

Daryl didn't give him the satisfaction of answer. Instead, he just spit into the leaves on the ground and continued walking on, leaving Merle behind.

…

Without Chase, Lily, the rest of their group and Daryl the inside of the prison was eerily quiet. Not even Judith's small cries could fill up the void that was left by the others.

Together, Leah and Judith sat against the concrete wall snuggled under a blanket as Judith finished the last of her bottle.

"You're really good with her," Beth said quietly as she watched the baby suckle.

Leah looked up from the pink face in her arms and met Beth's gaze. "Thanks. She's an easy baby to love."

Beth tucked her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Carl told me that you used to have a son."

Feeling a little emotionally numb, Leah nodded. "Asher."

"What happened?" Beth continued, innocently.

Her gaze dropping back down to Judith, Leah removed the empty bottle from her mouth and lifted her up to burp. "He wasn't well," she rubbed the baby's back gently. "I lost him even before I could take him home from the hospital."

Beth's mouth turned down in a sad frown. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. It feels like it's been ages though, hardly seems real anymore." She patted Judith's back a little harder, forcing a burp from the baby. "There you go, sweetie," she cooed, softly.

"Daryl was good with her too," Beth mused causing Leah to bite the inside of her lip. "I don't understand why he had to leave."

Finally realizing that this was about more than Chase, Leah shook her head. She rapidly blinked back her tears. "Because Merle has and always will have power over him."

"Daryl changed though, didn't he? I remember Carol talking about it at the farm. She said he had come along way since Merle had been gone and that you were good for him."

"Carol said that?"

Beth nodded.

Leah chewed on her bottom lip and brought Judith down from her shoulder and onto the blanket laying on the ground in front of her. Very slowly, she re- swaddled the baby and handed her over to Beth. "Want to hold her?"

Beth eagerly put out her arms and nestled Judith's head into the crook of her elbow.

Leah leaned her head back against the concrete and sighed. "He'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know him. I love him."

"He seemed pretty determined."

Leah continued to gnaw on the inside of her lip. "You're right. I can't be certain. I guess I never thought he would leave either."

"What happens if he comes back? What will you do? I think I would be real mad."

Leah picked at the jagged, dirty nail on her index finger. "Oh, I am pissed as fuck, believe me."

Beth covered Judith's ears and giggled, causing Leah to smile a bit.

However, her face fell quickly and she continued talking, thankful for Beth's willingness to listen. It felt good to finally talk about it. "I don't know what I would do though. Maybe I don't even have to worry about it."


	12. Chapter 12

**I would love to have a banner for this story. The problem is that I suck at making them! If there is anyone out there who is interested in making one, I would LOVE that! I would also love to offer you a little something in return. If I get enough interest from people, I would be willing to offer a cameo in Home or one shot story with you as the basis for the character. Or something along those lines. I am still toying with ideas. But, again this is only if I have enough interest! So, if you want to chat send me a PM! **

**Gunslingers- white- rose: Hahaha, I am a boring adult who has to work! Womp, womp. Have no fear though... I will still be plugging away at this story. **

**MollyMayhem- Merle makes me laugh too! But he sure is a hard character to write. Whew! Ps- nudge, nudge... I need an update for your story! **

**KassieIsa- Every time I watch a new episode I think... "Damn! How the hell am I going to write this and do it justice?!"**

**SaidWhatIMeant- You, lady, flatter me! Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**Thanks also to: chippyofblacksky, Mrs. Alexandra-Hale, MrsGooglyBear, hateswinter, scoobydoo0811, emberka-2012, xmenfan33, Evangeline Kenway. Leyshla Gisel, LadyLecter47, fanficgirl10 and jessiepirateswaby! **

**Don't forget to put some love in that little box at the end. Yes, I am shamelessly begging for reviews. ;)  
**

**Chapter 12 **

The air was brisk, but the sun was bright and hot. Daryl moved quickly through the shade of the trees, thankful for a little break from the sun's heat. This was turning into the longest damn walk of his life.

Merle jogged quickly, dodging downed trees and large branches, following after Daryl who had taken a few hundred yards head start on him. "Wait up, little brother."

Daryl paused and looked behind his shoulder. "Why?"

Merle stopped. Doubling over, he placed his one good hand on his knee and took a moment, catching his breath. When he stood back up, he met Daryl's eyes and silently apologized for their earlier argument. They would always stick together. Come hell or high water they were brothers until the end. No words needed to be exchanged for Daryl to know what Merle was thinking. They had said their pieces back by the Yellow Jacket Creek. Now, it was time to move forward.

Back to the prison.

"Ya love her?" Merle finally broke the silence that had been between them for the last two miles. It was a serious question, and completely devoid of Merle's usual sarcasm.

Daryl stared at his brother through slanted eyes, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip and debating how to answer. His brother was blood, but Leah was everything good left in the world. Thinking about her was like a knife in his heart. She already invaded his dreams at night, and thinking about her during the day was nothing but a potentially disastrous distraction. He missed her brown eyes, the way she kissed him goodnight, and the way they slept- always tangled up in each other and unable to tell where one began and the other ended. When he finally answered his voice was quiet. "Yeah."

Merle raised an eyebrow and gave his brother a brief nod. "Let's keep moving then."

* * *

"You okay?" Leah stood outside Maggie's cell, swaying back and forth and bouncing Judith in her arms.

From her spot on the bunk, Maggie turned over to look at her friend with hollow eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Leah took a tentative step inside the cell and studied Maggie's broken appearance before speaking. "I've been better. We all have."

Maggie drew her lips into a thin line, remained silent and fixed her eyes on the rough concrete wall behind Leah. The empty look on her face scared Leah.

When her friend didn't speak up, Leah prompted her. "You wanna talk about it?"

With a heavy sigh, Maggie sat up, elbows on her knees and hung her head. Leah took the newly empty seat on the bed and rested her back up against the metal frame. Judith let out a small cry at new position and lack of movement.

Instinctively, Maggie reached a hand over and moved the blanket to run the back of her knuckle over Judith's cheek. When she began to speak her voice wavered with emotion. "It was so bad, Leah. Merle nearly killed Glenn._ Killed_ him. He sent a walker into the room while Glenn was still tied up. I could hear everything, but couldn't get to him."

Leah cringed, feeling sick to her stomach. Her hand grabbed Maggie's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When Maggie gripped back and didn't let go, Leah was thankful. She needed physical comfort just as much as her friend did.

Maggie's voice dropped to a whisper. "It was horrifying."

Words failed Leah, and all she could manage to say was, "I am so sorry."

Maggie dropped her head, causing her hair to cover her face and nodded. "Me too. Me too."

Leah squeezed her hand again. "I'm glad you're back though. Really glad. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

Maggie lifted her head and turned to Leah with tears glistening in her deep brown eyes. "Rick did what he could to make him change his mind, you know? We thought once he saw you that you would convince him to stay. It seemed like a no brainer. We didn't know Chase was going to be here."

Leah shook her head; she was thankful for Maggie's explanation, but that wasn't why Daryl had left. "It wasn't Chase. Well, Daryl might blame it on Chase, but that wasn't why he left."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Leah took in a deep breath. "Merle. Daryl's been hoping this whole time that Merle was still alive. He's an asshole, but Daryl loves him. And sadly, I get it. "

She closed her eyes and took in another deep breath before continuing. Admitting this out loud was more difficult than she thought it was going to be. "It was the same reason why I could never leave Asher's dad. Men like Merle- they terrify you, but then you are too terrified to leave them. They make you feel small, then tell you that no one else will ever love you. You start feeling trapped."

Maggie shook her head. "Daryl is different though. He's changed."

Leah just shrugged. She knew the power Merle had over Daryl. She wasn't strong enough to change that.

Maggie was still confused. "So? The whole time you knew Daryl would leave?"

Hot tears began to pool in her brown eyes. "Hell no. It all clicked last night. Once I calmed down enough to reason with myself." Leah thought back to the night before, all the crying and curling up with the smell of Daryl still on the blankets. "I could have done more though. I panicked and pushed him away."

Maggie laughed cynically. "Seems like we both have gold medals in that competition."

Leah gave her a sad smile. "Glenn's doing the best he can."

Shaking her head, Maggie quickly wiped a tear off her dirty cheek. "He's scaring me."

"We're all terrified, Mags. We're spinning out of control."

Every single one of them was broken.

Judith let out a small sigh and curled deeper into Leah's arms. She looked down at the baby's sweet face and felt a force rising up inside of her. Fear and determination mixed themselves into a fiery desire to do everything in her power to keep this child and the rest of the group safe from the wrath the Governor was sending their way. They were too weak to defend themselves; they were too busy trying to put the group back together.

Why were they all just sitting around waiting? What was fortifying really going to do anyway? Suddenly, she needed answers.

"Will you watch Judith for me?" She asked Maggie.

Maggie lifted her head up and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Of course."

After handing the baby off, Leah stalked out of the prison. Without Daryl, it took Leah a minute to decide who to turn to for answers. With everyone else barely hanging on, Michonne was last sane one of the group and the one Leah chose. She found her lounging inside the overturned prison bus, keeping a close eye on the area outside the gate.

Seeing her approaching, Michonne cocked an eyebrow at the look of determination on Leah's face.

"Tell me more about The Governor." Leah demanded once she was in earshot.

Michonne studied her with a scowl on her face, before asking. "What do you want to know?"

Leah reached the bus and placed her hand on the side, shifting all her weight to her good ankle. Even though she was healing quickly, she still dealt with some residual pain. "What is this guy capable of?"

Michonne leaned back against the bus and frowned. "Just 'bout anything he wants."

"Are you sure he's coming?"

Michonne gave her a small nod and turned her eyes back to the walkers outside the fence. "You have something he wants. Your group killed his people. I killed Penny. He's coming."

"Penny?"

Michonne broke her scan of the yards to look into Leah's eyes with her own dark ones. "His daughter. She had turned and he was keeping her locked up in a closet, in a straight jacket with a bag over her head."

Leah felt her stomach turn. "Sick freak."

"Understatement of the year."

Leah digested the information. "What do you think he's going to do?"

Michonne gave a shrug of her shoulders and drawled. "No telling, really. He's real crafty. Likes to see people suffer. I'm sure he'll come up with something real good."

"How come you're still here? If he's coming and we're all going to die, why? Why are you staying?"

In a moment of vulnerability Michonne confessed. "No place else to go."

"So how do we stop him?"

Michonne's face softened and she gave a small shake of her head.

Leah dropped down into the grass and hugged her knees. The two sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

Leah's mind wandered to Merle and she wondered if Daryl knew what kind of man the Governor was. What kind of man his brother had turned out to be, after all- Merle had been the Governor's right hand man. If he had known the truth would he still have chosen Merle over her? She thought about how Michonne must feel about Andrea, who was sharing this man's bed. The thought made her stomach turn more and she tried to focus on her earlier memories of Andrea.

"Andrea and I were close," Leah confessed and a small smile played across her lips. "I always seemed to be mad as hell with her, but I trusted her with my life."

Michonne smiled a bit; thinking about her own memories of Andrea then quickly replaced it with her normal scowl. The hurt of Andrea choosing Woodbury over her still stung like hell. "Seems about right."

Suddenly, a few pops rang out and both women instinctively flattened themselves into the warm soil.

Gunfire.

* * *

Daryl moved through the woods at a break neck speed. Something wasn't sitting right in his gut and he needed to get back to Leah as fast as he could. He had been an asshole leaving her. Now the thought of one more second without her made him physically ill.

She had given him a chance when he didn't deserve one. She had loved him through all his screw-ups. She had quietly (and sometimes not so quietly) called him to be a better man. She needed him. And not only that- she _wanted_ him. She saw something in him that no one else had taken the time to see. Ever.

Daryl planned on doing whatever it took to earn her forgiveness. A completely foreign concept, but he was up for the challenge. Hell, he would get down on his knees and beg if that's what it took.

Merle crashed through the brush behind him. "Where's the fire?" He called out.

"Man, hurry the hell up." Daryl shouted back then he prayed that they would beat The Governor to the prison. He couldn't bear the thought of getting there too late.

* * *

Frantically, Leah inhaled sharply and ran trembling hands through her hair. The air was eerily still and quiet, but the sound of gunshots still echoed through her ears. One minute she had been talking to Michonne by the bus and they next they were under attack. Everything was a blur of adrenaline and nightmares come to life.

There had been no warning. They had come out of nowhere and invaded their peaceful home.

During the attack, she had managed to army crawl her way closer to the prison and behind some old filing cabinets. From her hiding spot, she made eye contact with Maggie who looked back at her with her own terrified expression.

"Is it over?" She whispered and Maggie gave a small, unsure shrug of her shoulders.

"Judith?"

Maggie pointed back to the prison, "I locked her in a cell."

Leah glanced at Carl, who had his eye on the walkers that were now stumbling through their yard. "Hey," she hissed to him. "Toss me your keys."

Keeping one finger on the trigger of his gun, Carl used his other hand to free the large key ring hanging from his belt. With precise aim, he tossed them her way and Leah caught them as they arched back down through the air.

The enemy's cars were gone, but she asked Maggie to cover her just in case and jogged into the prison. The sound of Judith's terrified screams greeted her. They bounced off the concrete walls and echoed in the hollowness of the cellblock.

Quickly unlocking Maggie's cell, she scooped up the red- faced baby and whispered soothingly. "Hey there, sweet girl." She ran a finger over her face. "You're safe. You're safe. I gotcha."

Leah hadn't seen Rick since breakfast. There was no telling where he was or if he had survived the attack. There were so many walkers out there and the gunfire had been coming from all directions. She had seen Axel go down, and so far he was the only loss she knew about.

Once Judith's cries had died down, Leah walked out into the cage that surrounded the entrance and watched as the group reconvened. She rocked and waited, not daring to stray too far from safety with the little girl in her arms. Her eyes scanned the yard. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Carl, and Hershel were standing inside the secured second fence watching three forms fight their way through the walkers and towards the gate.

She shielded her eyes, wondering if the sunlight and stress was playing tricks on her. One of the figures was lean with bare arms. Angel wings flashed into sight as he fought and wielded his crossbow. . . Daryl.

Her heart beat wildly inside her chest. After days of not knowing where she belonged without him near her, there he was. Breathing had become difficult without him. Now as he stood only a few hundred yards away, she forgot how to breathe entirely.

* * *

When they stepped into the safety of the fence, Merle scanned the crowd and caught sight of Leah. It didn't take much to rock Merle, but his face immediately went pale.

He turned to his brother with a sneer. "The hell, Daryl? I see now why you was so worried about that brown baby on the bridge."

Sweating and out of breath, Daryl gave him a quizzical look.

Merle pointed to where Leah was watching them from inside the doorway. "You wasted our ammo to save that one, but you left your own behind?

Daryl looked at Leah and then blinked at Merle, processing his words. "Huh?"

Getting frustrated, Merle's voice rose. "You left your kid behind! Ain't ever expected that from you."

Realization finally dawned on Daryl and he quickly corrected his brother. "Ain't mine."

Merle raised a thick eyebrow. "Looks to me like Leah's her momma."

"It's Rick's kid," Daryl explained impatiently, he didn't have time for this. They had bigger problems to deal with right now. Merle always had poor timing.

Merle chuckled after doing the math in his head. He knew all about Shane and Lori."You sure 'bout that?"

Daryl frowned at him and looked back to Leah who was shading her eyes from the sun and staring straight at him. He couldn't see the expression on her face, but knowing Leah she was going to be pissed. He knew his douche bag actions deserved the wrath that he was surely going to get.

He walked away from Merle, towards her. Behind him, Rick asked Merle to surrender his weapons just until they got things sorted out. Merle was talking smack back, but his words were lost on Daryl. All he could see was Leah. His heart began to beat wildly inside his chest as they stared at each other. Discreetly, his eyes roamed over her body checking for anything that seemed amiss. Bites, scratches, wounds from humans.

Just as he took another step towards her, she turned and walked back inside the prison letting the door slam behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter took me longer to get out than I anticipated, but here it is! And I have to give you all a big THANK YOU. My grandma passed away a week ago and as your reviews have been rolling in they have been a little sunshine in the grayness. So, thank you, thank you, thank you for loving Leah and Daryl as much as I do! One of the biggest compliments I get is when someone tells me that they watch TWD and expect to see Leah and a few of you have been expressing that recently. I love it. **

**And big news! See the new pic up there in the left hand corner? Shout out to MollyMayhem84 for her incredible work on making a Home poster! Isn't it awesome?! If you haven't read her story Damages- go do that! It's simply amazing. One of my favorite stories out there. **

**Enjoy this chapter! *hugs*  
**

**Chapter 13**

Daryl watched the door slam ominously behind Leah and his stomach dropped. His grip on his crossbow tightened, turning his knuckles white. What had he expected? For her to embrace him while crying tears of joy? Kissing his face and declaring her love? That shit only happened in the movies. He had deserved that, she was probably still madder than a wet hen at him. Hell, he was still mad at her. The anger didn't stop the sting of her rejection though.

Behind him, chaos amongst the rest of the group was in full swing. Despite wanting to break down the door and tell Leah that he loved her, he turned back to the rest of the group before they killed Merle.

Rick caught his eye and tilted his chin upwards towards the prison. Silent permission to go after Leah, but he shook it off. His heart was in the prison with her, but Merle needed him here.

_Always choosing Merle over her._ A silent voice rang out.

* * *

Leah paced nervously inside the C block. Seeing Daryl had her at a complete loss. Even though this was everything she had wanted she was terrified. Terrified to look at him, to speak to him, to be in the same room and breathe the same air as him. Yet, she was elated. Her body trembled with fear, anger and joy.

She had wondered about this. How would she feel and what would she do when he came back? She didn't have any answers before and she didn't have any answers now.

She was confused as hell.

There were only two things she was certain of: she was mad and she was never going to loose him again. It was going to take an honest heart to heart, a lot of apologies, and maybe…. hopefully…. eventually…. some make up sex.

If that's what Daryl wanted too. Her stomach twisted at the possibility that he might not want to fix this. That thought had never even crossed her mind until now. Her mind ran crazy with assumptions and "What-if's". What if he didn't want to work things out and they had to live in the prison together? What if she had to continue sleeping alone? What if Merle told Daryl that she was no good for him? What if Daryl believed him?

Shifting Judith from one shoulder to the other, Leah shook her head and stopped the flow of damaging thoughts. Instead, she let her mind drift on to what might be happening outside. It was undoubtedly unpleasant. She peered into the baby's wide blue eyes, wondering if she should go join the others or if it was too risky to take Judith out in the open.

She didn't have long to debate. Everyone came ungracefully crashing back inside the safety of the prison walls, still trembling with the rush of after battle adrenaline.

"So, this is what all the fuss is about," she heard Merle exclaim. "Never thought I'd see the damn day when I would be happy bein' inside the clink."

Walking the few short steps into the common area, Leah's eyes immediately landed on Michonne. It was hard to miss the fact that the point of her katana was level with Merle's face.

"Hey," Daryl stepped in between the two. "You wanna put that thing down? Take a few steps back there, warrior princess?"

Michonne didn't flinch. "No."

"Hey, hey, hey." Rick touched her shoulder, effectively helping her lower her weapon. Michonne wasn't happy, but she respected Rick's request and let her sword drop to her side.

Like the rat that Leah remembered, Merle sent a cocky grin her way once the weapon was lowered, causing Michonne's body to coil up like a viper ready to strike.

"Hey," Rick demanded again of the two of them, a request to simmer down. He turned to Merle with his hands on his hips in an authoritative stance. "You come in here, you play by my rules. No funny business. No fighting. Nothing. Are we clear?"

Merle wasn't an idiot. He knew his actions and words could jeopardize his safety inside the prison. The odds were not in his favor. It was everyone against him. As painful as it was to concede, Merle bit back any negative retorts that were sitting on the tip of his tongue. "Sure thing Officer Friendly."

Rick looked to Daryl. "Daryl, he's your responsibility. One thing happens and –"

Daryl interrupted with both a promise and a command. "It won't."

Tense and upset, Glenn pushed passed Leah and into the cellblock. Beth followed with Hershel by her side.

"Everything okay?" Hershel peered down at Judith then up into Leah's eyes with his own watery blue ones.

She nodded in response and reached for his elbow to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah. You?"

Hershel nodded. "I'm alive." He swung over to the metal steps that lead up to the second level and heavily took a seat, exhausted after the shoot out.

Everyone else filed in one by one, when Merle made a move to enter the cellblock Rick stopped him with a hand. "No."

Leah watched as Daryl paused and looked behind him. His face remained emotionless as Rick closed the gate, leaving Merle frowning on the other side.

"That really necessary, sheriff?" Merle asked as the key clicked in the lock.

Rick nodded. "Yes."

Merle looked to Daryl, who gently shook his head in response. As much as he hated it, he knew Merle had to earn the groups trust.

"We're not letting him stay," Glenn announced angrily, causing Merle to scoff from the other side of the gate.

"Like hell!" Daryl stalked closer to Glenn and got in his face. "It ain't up for discussion!"

"You're brother," Glenn pointed accusingly at Merle. "Tried to kill me!" The bruises on his face were still angry evidence of the violence that had happened earlier that week.

"I'm a changed man!" Merle defended himself. "Seen the light. Read the Bible and everything in Woodbury."

Daryl swung around and scowled at his brother. "Shut up. I'm handlin' it."

Rick stepped in between Glenn and Daryl. "I know we think we can't trust him, but Merle saved my life out there. That has to count for something. I don't know what, but it has to."

"How kind of you," Merle sneered. "Sure do appreciate the vote of confidence."

Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Having him around is not safe. He can't be trusted." Glenn continued to drive his point home.

Daryl took another step closer to Glenn. "Ya want me to leave again too?" As soon as the threat left Daryl's mouth, he shot a quick and heated glance over Leah's way. The terrified and distressed look on her face was almost enough to crack his heart in two.

Glenn looked at Daryl with an expression that said, 'Don't be stupid.'

They all knew Merle would stay. The risks of him leaving were far greater than the risks of him staying. They were damned if they did and damned if they didn't.

His inside intelligence on the Governor, his muscle and Daryl- they needed all those things. Putting up with his erratic ways, thirst for a good fight and perverted comments would just have to come with the territory. His fierce loyalty to Daryl made him an asset more than it made him a threat.

"He's stayin'." Daryl spat out, leaving no more room for argument.

* * *

Leah peered through binoculars out into the abnormally bright night, searching for anything that looked amiss. The moon was full and illuminated everything around her. Besides the growling, hungry walkers that had been drawn by the sound of the earlier shootout, everything seemed quiet.

She had offered to take a long watch shift in the interior guard tower that night, while Glenn took his shift on the loading dock. It was a welcome break from the tense air inside the prison walls. She had managed to avoid Daryl for the majority of the day in an effort to sort out her feelings. It hadn't been easy. Out here in the fresh air it was much easier to think.

Solid footsteps banged against the metal as they made their way up the tower towards her. She knew he would come. Earlier, she had felt his eyes watching her from the perch as she made her way outside.

"It's still my watch." Leah couldn't help but greet him coldly, even though her fingers twitched just itching to reach out for him. Despite her protests, her body angled itself towards him, gravitating like a magnet.

In typical Daryl fashion, he kept silent. Only shooting her a scowl.

She wasn't going to entertain that look with an answer. Gazing back out into the night, she waited in silence for him to speak.

"Did what I had to." He finally whispered. The rough sound was like a familiar caress that made her weak in the knees.

She pushed the feelings away and quirked an eyebrow. "Bullshit."

"Whatever." Daryl scoffed at her answer. He leaned against the cool metal railing and frowned. "Where'd he go?"

Leah shook her head in disbelief that he would choose his first question to be about Chase, but answered anyway. "Left the same day you did. Rick had some sort of crazy break down and sent them running."

Lifting his thumb to his mouth, Daryl chewed thoughtfully. Unsure of what to do or say he mentally flipped through his options. None of them seemed like good ideas. Dammit, words had never been his thing. Fuck, relationships had never been his thing.

"Happy?" Leah spat out, frustrated with his silence.

Daryl grunted in reply, causing her to roll her eyes.

"He's going to come between us." She told him, not holding back punches. "Merle doesn't want you to be loyal to anyone, but him."

"He's my brother."

There it was. The same old, tired argument. Leah let out a sigh.

Daryl studied her from the corner of his eye. "You don't know Merle like I do."

"Oh? Enlighten me, please." She answered sarcastically.

Daryl pursed his lips. "Stop it."

She turned, facing him head on and allowing vulnerability to creep into her voice. "Daryl, I don't trust him."

"He's my brother!" It hurt that she would say these things about Merle. Of all people, Leah should be the one he could count on to stand in his corner regarding Merle. If she loved him, she needed to accept his brother too.

The walkers below them groaned louder as Daryl's voice rose and carried in the wind. Catching himself, he dropped his voice and continued. "I aint gonna let nothin' happen. Merle might be a simple minded piece a shit, but we need him."

"You already did let something happen!" She accused, moving closer to see his face in the moonlight. Tears stung her eyes and she bit her lip to hold back the dam that was about to break. In a shaky whisper she asked, "Where you ever planning on staying?" She was afraid to hear the answer.

Very slowly, Daryl shook his head. "I didn't have a choice. Merle-"

Leah cut him off. "Don't bullshit me." She pushed off the railing, moving away from him and desperately fighting back tears. "You had a choice and you didn't choose me!"

"Dammit! Leah!" He growled as he grabbed her elbow pulling her back towards his body. He dropped his head towards her and voice to a low whisper. "Do you know what Merle woulda done if I woulda stayed? Taking off with him was the best thing I could do to keep ya- everyone- safe. We all needed time to cool the hell off and lick our wounds."

As he spoke a small tear slipped it's way down her cheek and she whispered. "You still left me."

"I came back to get ya! I wanted ya to come with us."

Leah sniffed and looked down at the metal floor of the guard tower. He was right, she had pushed him away by refusing to leave and telling him to go without her.

"I didn't want this," his voice cracked with emotion and he paused, regaining composure and searching for words. "I already left him back in Atlanta, chained to that fucking roof. Thought he was dead, for fuck's sake! I couldn't just leave him again."

"I know." She confessed, quietly.

His grip on her elbow loosened and he let his fingers drop, trailing down her forearm and resting on her hand. Fingertips to fingertips. "I'm back now."

"Just because you came back doesn't mean the hurt is gone. What's stopping you from leaving again?"

Now, Daryl felt hot tears pooling behind his own eyes. He hadn't cried since Merle disappeared in Atlanta. He looked away from her. It was too hard to think when tears were dripping down her face. He so desperately needed to fix things He needed her to understand. To forgive him.

"Please," he pleaded quietly. Reaching out, he captured a stray piece of her dark hair. When she didn't pull away, he rubbed it between his calloused fingers. "I'm sorry."

Biting her bottom lip hard, Leah let the tears run down her cheeks. Instinctually, Daryl's hand moved from her hair to her cheek. Very gently, he caught a tear with his thumb and brushed it away. The feel of his skin against hers sent the familiar sense of comfort and safety coursing through her body.

"Please," he whispered again, his eyes searching her own. Begging for something was so foreign to him. But if she wanted him to get down on his knees he would do it. In a heartbeat. Whatever it took. He was willing. He thought about Dale. He had made a promise to the man to take care of Leah. He'd failed him. He had broken her heart.

Leah looked away and wiped more tears from her cheeks. Why was it so hard for her to forgive him and move on? She knew that saying sorry never came easy for him. Why was she making it even more difficult?

"I love you," he whispered, his voice catching.

Their eyes locked again and she stared up at his face, heart beating wildly inside her chest. His warm breath covered her face, and rough fingers danced across hers with an unexpected gentleness. Yet, she couldn't find the words that needed to be said.

He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip. Daryl was growing restless as he waited for her to say something. He was putting his pride down and exposing everything; his heart, his emotions. The least she could do was say something. Anything.

Leah was silently cursing herself as she tried to formulate words. Nothing was coming.

Finally, Daryl pulled away in exasperation. His walls went up and he scowled at her. "Fine."

Stricken with panic as he walked towards the guard tower door, Leah reached from him but he pulled away from her grasp.

"I'm done," he spat and swung open the door forcefully. "Ya don't want to talk? I'm leavin'."

"No, wait!" A sob caught in her throat.

He paused, completely broken by the hurt in her voice.

She took in a shaky breath before speaking. "I love you too. Daryl Dixon, I love you so much it scares the hell out of me. When you left I thought I was going to curl into a ball and die. I didn't know what to do without you. It was like a piece of me was missing."

Daryl turned back towards her and was in front of her again in less than two steps. His hand found it's way up to her cheek and he held her face gently as she continued to speak through her tears.

"I didn't want you to go. I don't know why I told you to go. I just…" she trailed off and took a deep breath. "I just… fucked up."

Daryl gave her a small quirk of his lips. "Me too." He let out a sigh of relief. That was a perfect apology to him. Finally, he felt like they could move on and go back to where they were.

But, Leah wasn't finished. "I'm just still so hurt and so scared."

"Of what?"

He leaned in to hear her whisper. "Of Merle. Of you leaving again."

"Listen ta me. It ain't gonna happen." When she shook her head, his heart sunk and hand dropped from her face. "Don't ya fuckin' do this, Leah."

Her eyes widened at his sudden change in demeanor. "What?"

"Merle's my brother! We've been through a lot of shit together. You cain't love me and not trust him."

Leah shook her head again and grabbed for him. "Exactly Daryl! I love you. You. Merle is nothing like you!"

He frowned at her. "Don't matter. Either yer with me or ya ain't."

"I'm with you. Using both hands she wiped at her wet cheeks. "It's just going to take some time for us to get back to where we were."

"Ain't gonna take me no time. Time ain't a luxury we got, princess." He spat out the nickname like it tasted dirty in his mouth.

Leah balled up her fist and took aim. She landed a solid right hook right above his left bicep. "Don't you fuckin' call me that."

He didn't even flinch under the weight of her punch. "Then quit actin' like one."

Leah narrowed her eyes at him.

The fighting was starting to wear on Daryl. "Listen," he said quietly. "I love ya and ya love me. We're both sorry. Why don't ya just come find me when yer ready to go back ta how we was. All we're doing is talkin' in circles.

He was so ready to be finished with the confrontation that he didn't even get her a chance to reply. Instead, he spun on his heel and hightailed it down to the base of the guard tower. Without looking back up, he strode back into the prison. She would comes to terms with Merle staying and find him when she was ready. She always did.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cloudless. Leah hadn't seen Daryl since he had left her standing alone in the guard tower the night before, but had heard talk that he had been stationed at the loading dock for watch. She wondered if he would welcome her if she joined him. She needed to make this right.

She slept longer than everyone else due to her midnight watch shift, but was happy to see that Beth had left some oatmeal covered in a large stockpot for her. As she ladled her share into a plastic bowl, Merle walked in from outside.

"Hey there, girly."

"Merle." Leah greeted him coldly, she wasn't really in the mood for his usual shenanigans. Especially after her fight with Daryl last night.

"Ain't you just a ray of sunshine in the mornin'?"

Leah rolled her eyes, but a small smile found it's way to the corners of her lips. It was true. Mornings had never really been her thing.

Merle clamored down the metal steps and over to the makeshift kitchen. "You makin' a plate to take out ta my brother?"

Leah shook her head and put the ladle back in the pot. "No." She walked past him and took a seat at one of the round tables. Then asked, "Did he eat?"

Merle followed and straddled the bench opposite her. "Don't know. Got a lot on his mind. Eatin' ain't really top priority for him right now if ya know what I mean."

Leah dipped her spoon in the mushy cereal and stared unenthusiastically at the spoonful. She knew exactly what Merle meant. The events of last night had made her far too nervous to eat and she imagined Daryl might be feeling the same way.

"Go easy on the kid. He's a mess. Looks hard assed, but I can tell he's all tore up inside."

The spoon stopped mid-way to Leah's mouth as she froze in surprise.

"Yer good for him." Merle's voice got uncharacteristically soft, shocking Leah. "Whole time we was out there on the road, he was mopin' 'round like he'd lost his puppy."

She dropped the spoon back into her bowl. "And you care why?"

Merle gave a slap on the table and stood up like he was done with the conversation. "'Cause he's my brother."

Leah leaned back and looked up at the rough redneck. "Alright, let's make a deal. I patch things up with Daryl and you make amends with Michonne and Glenn."

Merle laughed. "You drive a hard bargain. Sounds like you're gunna come out on the good end of the deal though."

Leah shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

Merle knew she was bluffing. She would be patching things up with Daryl in no time, but he took the bait anyway. Anything to make Daryl stop mopin' around. "Deal. I'll even do ya one better. Cover for ya both, so you and Daryl can have a little alone time." Merle gave a little sway of his hips.

Leah snorted. "Doubt that will be happening anytime soon."

Merle gave her a wink and strode back outside.

_Well, damn. Maybe Merle isn't the guy I thought he was. _

* * *

As Beth's sweet melody bounced off the concrete walls, Leah moved towards Daryl. Her stubborn attitude dissolved as the lyrics ran through her and made it impossible to stay mad with him. She hadn't been able to talk to him since her chat with Merle earlier that morning. Between fortifying the prison and Andrea's unexpected visit, things had been busy to say the least. Now as he stood just a few feet away from her, she felt her body being drawn to him and was powerless it to stop it.

_Oh you got to  
Hold on, Hold on  
You got to hold on_

She reached out tentatively, wondering how he would react to her touch. Her hand ran down the length of his arm, feeling the heat radiating off his rough skin.

_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_

Not expecting her touch, Daryl flinched instinctively. Feeling his muscles tighten, Leah made a move to pull her hand away. Maybe he wasn't ready. Relief settled in her when he quickly recovered and held his arm open, inviting her in.

_But you share my bed, you share my name . . . She said baby, I still love you  
Sometimes there's nothin left to do  
_

Leah moved a step closer and slowly wrapped her trembling arms around his lean waist. Daryl's right arm came around her shoulders bringing her closer into his side. With a soft sigh, Leah rested her head against his shoulder.

Her eyes closed and she took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I love you."

His grip on her tightened and he whispered into her hair. "Me too."

_Oh you got to  
Hold on, hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here, you got to  
Just hold on._

He was home, which meant she was finally home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Is anyone else insanely nervous for tonight's episode? **

**piratejessieswaby- **Thanks! MollyMayhem84 is the brilliant artist behind the book cover.

**MollyMayhem84- **I love writing Merle and I don't think he is quite the snake that everyone makes me out to be! He was fun to write in this chapter too.

**Gunslingers- white- rose** - Thanks again for your awesome review, hope you got my PM where I answered some of your questions.

**chippyofblacksky**- I think Merle has a good heart underneath it all. ;) Especially when it comes to Daryl.

**Guest**- Good point about Merle. I was playing off the line in his conversation with Hershel in the prison. "Woodbury had a damn fine library." Suggesting that he had read the entire Bible while he was there. I also see Merle being willing to say anything in that desperate situation, but still being sarcastic about things. Personally, I really like Merle- he cracks me up. I try not to let my personal feelings seep through. Leah hated both Merle and Daryl (they reminded her of her ex) in the beginning of AGOD, but now that she loves Daryl I think that she is slowly realizing that she is going to have to accept Merle now that he is back in the picture. She might not like it, but she is going to try. Plus, she is a completely different woman now. This world has changed her and her prejudices from her past life have fallen by the wayside out of sheer necessity. Anyway, so glad you have been taking the time to read and review!

**SaidWhatIMeant**- No harming necessary! Here I am with an update. And feel free to write as long as a review as you want. I. LOVE. IT. Seriously. If you would rather send a PM that is fine too though! You really *get* my writing, what I am trying to say and see the story like I do. I appreciate that a lot.

**Ashlander**- Love the long review! I agree about Merle, he is a softie when it comes to his baby bro. He's no picnic, but he loves Daryl! The Daryl/ Leah/ Merle dynamic is fun to pick apart, play with and write. I go back and forth so much on what should happen between the three of them and I hope I am doing a good job!

**Littleblackearrings**- When Beth sang that song I jumped for joy because it fit Daryl and Leah sooooo well. Glad you liked it!

**NamelessWildflower** - pass the popcorn. ;)

**Thanks also to: Edy12345, mrskaz453, mrsgooglybear, ravenclaw slytherin, . , fanficgirl10, evangeline kenway, IrishBeauty294, Leyshla Gisel, Emberka- 2012, gary the snail x3, beccalbarclay, and kwril!  
**

**And also to everyone who has put this story in their alerts and favs. Hugs to you! I know I am not one of the best writers on this site (not by a long shot!), but I appreciate all the love you guys send my way. You are all friends to me and I look forward to "hearing from you" every week.  
**

**And now onto the good stuff... **

**Chapter 14 **

Leah lifted a handgun and checked the chamber for ammo. Empty. She slid the magazine out and swiftly reloaded. Handling guns was second nature to Leah these days. Almost as natural as breathing. Thanks to Daryl who had taught her everything she knew. Hell, he had given her the first gun she ever fired. The night the quarry was overrun, he had pushed it into her shaking hands while whispering angrily at her to shut up and stop screaming.

"This one's good." She said, handing it over to the woman beside her with a small smile playing on her face from the memories.

That was a year ago. She thought they would be back to normal by now. In a way they were. This was the new normal.

Michonne took it from her grasp and shoved it, along with one of their last boxes of ammo into an army surplus bag. "Thanks."

The Governor's attack and the threat of more had left them in dire need of more weapons and ammo. After a lengthy discussion between the group of who should go and who should stay, Rick made the call to take Carl and Michonne with him back to King County, leaving the rest of them to stand guard.

"I know the station there like the back of my hand." Rick explained to them. "I left a lot of guns locked in the cage at the beginning of all this."

"Ya think they'll still be there?" Daryl had briefly challenged him. It was a long shot.

Despite his respect for Daryl, Rick gave him the once over. "You have a better idea?"

Daryl just gave a casual shrug of his shoulders, ending the conversation.

Now, Leah was helping Michonne pack up the small SUV for the day's journey. A selection of weapons was scattered along the metal picnic table in a somewhat organized fashion as they separated them out. Choosing what stayed and what went on a run was more difficult than Leah thought it would be.

The amount of ammo that was left was scarily scant. Leah pushed two boxes over to the side of the table and frowned. Hopefully, this run would be fruitful. The Governor's next attack loomed over their heads like a giant, thunderous rain cloud. Even though Andrea had promised to set up a meeting, they didn't trust that Phillip would listen to her requests. Merle had them all on edge with stories of what the man in Woodbury was capable of. Not to mention what had happened to Maggie and Glenn.

Sometimes every uncertain minute seemed like an eternity.

Beth came out from the cell block , making her way out to the women with a sack in hand. Hershel kept a father's watchful eye on the three of them from the prison door.

"Here," the teen held up the bag filled with food and water, showing Michonne what she was doing. "I'm sticking this in the console. There should be enough for two days. Just in case." She left the food in the car and slammed the passenger side door closed.

Michonne nodded. "Thanks."

Leah walked around to the trunk of the SUV and together the two women closed the hatch.

"All set?" Came Hershel's voice from the prison door.

Leah gave him a smile. "All set." Then she turned to Michonne and lowered her voice. "Take care of them?"

Michonne's plump lips pursed. "You worried 'bout Rick?"

Leah nodded. "Aren't we all?"

Crossing her arms, Michonne's gaze drifted over to where Rick and Daryl stood deep in conversation by the fence. "Don't know what he was like before."

She followed her gaze over to the two men and thought about how they both had changed over the course of the year. "Different. He laughed. Was kinder, gentler, more trusting. But, weren't we all?"

"Mmmhmmm." Michonne agreed.

Feeling Leah's gaze, Daryl looked over then. When he caught her eye, Leah couldn't help let a small smile play on her lips. His own signature small grin met her in response. It felt so good to have him close again.

Carl stepped out of the dark prison and into the sunlight, sliding the heavy door closed behind him. He made his way out to the open yard, moving swiftly despite the numerous weapons that were strapped to his person. When he walked by Leah she stuck her hand out and gave his tiny shoulder a squeeze. "Take care of your old man out there."

Carl nodded. "Take care of my sister?"

"You got it, champ."

Rick strode over, with Daryl following close behind. As he walked, he looked at Leah through lowered brows. Fearing he might make a wrong move, he had been letting her call all the shots between them since making up. Sleeping with her body tucked into his last night had been wonderful torture. After she had kissed him, far gentler than he wanted, and fallen asleep, he let his eyes rake over her face. Taking in her upturned nose, full pink lips, the smattering of freckles on her cheeks and tucking the memories away for later. The smell of her hair, feel of her ass pressing into his groin, her breasts rising and falling with each deep breath- they had all stirred him up and left him frustrated beyond measure.

Now, she was standing just in front of him and despite their company, he still couldn't keep his blue eyes off her. The morning air was brisk and she had thrown one of his flannels on before stepping outside. The unbuttoned shirt revealed her black tank top underneath which hung low, exposing a hint of impressive cleavage. He couldn't see her ass, but he could imagine it. And he did. In all of it's tight, round glory.

He would do practically anything to get her alone. For a moment he cursed his decision to let her be in charge.

Rick was speaking and his thoughts snapped back to reality. He gave a small grunt of approval to indicate that he was listening and thought he heard Leah let out a small giggle beside him.

Leah wasn't oblivious. She had seen the hunger in his piercing blue eyes. It had been so long and her body started to betray her. A tight rope of longing coiled up low in her belly and traveled down between her legs.

But, if Daryl wanted her he was going to have to do something more than just stare. She needed him to take charge. As nice as last night was with their bodies touching all the way from shoulder to toes, she had been disappointed when his hand hadn't roamed anywhere other than her stomach. She had quickly gotten tired of waiting for him to progress things and had given him a small kiss before closing her eyes and sleeping until he woke up for his watch shift. She hadn't been able to touch him since and seeing him standing there, all strong and tall, only made her want him more.

There were no hugs, as the trio loaded up into the SUV, just pointed looks filled with meaning. _Come back safe. Watch your back_.

Glenn and Maggie slid open the gate as Michonne drove towards them, kicking up dust and debris behind the car.

When their taillights disappeared Daryl gave a gruff order. "Get back inside if ya ain't on watch."

* * *

Leah spent the rest of the morning caring for Judith and cleaning up around the prison with Beth. They folded laundry and delivered the clothes to their respective cells, washed the breakfast dishes, and started on lunch.

Beth hummed a sweet melody as they worked, which soothed the baby who was nuzzled against Leah's chest in a makeshift Moby wrap that they had fashioned from prison sheets. When she was pregnant with Asher, Leah remembered being so excited to receive one as a present at her baby shower. She and Aunt Erma had spent hours learning and practicing all the fun ways to tie them and carry the baby. It was easy and comfortable and she had been anxious to use it. But, never got the chance.

Meanwhile, Daryl stood outside on the loading dock. His eyes scanned the perimeter cautiously; keeping an eye out for anything that seemed amiss. He wouldn't put it past the Governor to have spies in the woods with a close eye on their comings and goings.

He heard footsteps behind him. Merle stepped out into the sunlight and squinted his eyes at the brightness.

"Hey." Daryl greeted him.

Merle didn't answer, just came to stand beside him. His astute eyes traveled across the yard too; keenly aware of anything that could be out of place. "Seems quiet."

Daryl nodded, agreeing.

The brothers stood in silence for a bit, watching the area like hawks.

Merle was the first one to break the silence. He gave a little nod of his head towards the prison. "She's in there right now. Just taking care of that baby. Get lost. I got this."

Daryl's eyebrows went up in surprise, but he quickly recovered and brushed off Merle's suggestion. He shook his head, even though the offer was tempting. Rick was gone, which unfortunately left him in charge. It wasn't a job he enjoyed, but he did what needed to be done. Plus, Leah was calling the shots now. He wasn't going to push her.

Merle scoffed. "Boy. What's yer problem? Limp dick? Cain't get it up?"

Daryl's jaw tightened. No, that certainly was not his problem. "What's it matter to ya?"

Merle shrugged and leaned up against the fence. "What? I can't just look out for my little brother?"

Daryl snorted.

"I think I'm growin' on that sweet little thing. While everyone else is looking at me like I am some kinda monster, she actually smiled at me yesterday."

Daryl frowned, perplexed. He didn't expect it to happen, but maybe she was trying to get along with Merle for him. "It's cause yer meaner than two rattle snakes fuckin' in a dirty boot."

Merle's laugh came from deep in his belly. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout? I'm charming as hell."

Daryl let out a breathy laugh. "You apologize yet?"

Merle snorted.

"Ya need to make this right." He shifted the strap of his crossbow, nervously.

Merle just shook his head and Daryl was ready to let the conversation drop. There was never any sense in making Merle try to do something. Plus, he wasn't in the mood for a fight.

But, Merle kept talking. "I was an ass. There is no way in hell that Asian kid is gonna let bygones be bygones. Michonne maybe. But not Glenn." He whistled low. "No way in hell."

"You ain't even tried."

Merle shook his head and changed the subject. "Go on now. Git in there and git laid."

Daryl shook his head again. "Too much shit to do. No time for that."

"Too much shit, huh? Yeah, watching biters gnaw on the fence for hours really keeps a man busy."

Daryl just shrugged.

Merle stared at his brother's profile, while Daryl wondered why they hell he suddenly cared so much about his love life.

"Suit yerself I guess." Merle threw his good hand up and wandered back inside the prison to find Leah. If his little brother wasn't gonna make the move, he would send her out to him on a fucking silver platter.

* * *

Daryl enjoyed the silence and peace of being alone after Merle left, wondering if he had made the right choice.

He knew exactly where he would take Leah if given the chance. The warden's office was just off C block and completely private. They had swept it clean one of the first days they had moved in, but no one had returned since then. It would be the perfect place. He could make her scream out his name and no one would hear.

He would do all those things that he knew she loved. Lick and caresses every hot spot. Take his time. Linger. Make her beg.

He stirred inside his pants and groaned a little. He didn't want to have to take care of things himself, but he might have to. Picturing her writhing underneath him was sending him over the edge.

"Hey."

Her musical voice started him and he jumped a little.

"Hey," he drawled and covertly adjusted so she wouldn't see how turned on he was.

Leah made her way over and stopped just short of touching him. Damn. He could practically feel the heat radiating off her skin. "Merle said you wanted me out here?"

Daryl couldn't help but laugh. "Did he?"

She looked confused by his laughter. "Yes."

Daryl just shook his head in amusement, and then suddenly realized that she had walked out without any weapons. "Where's yer gun?"

She turned a little, allowing him to see the pistol tucked into the back of her jeans. Right above her ass. His fingers twitched. All he had to do was reach out a little and he could feel the round curves in the palm of his hand.

"Don't worry." She gave him a smile and he returned it. "So, why am I out here?"

Daryl looked at her face and wracked his brain for something to say. "How's Asskicker?"

Damn. She looked at him with questioning eyes; he sure could be difficult sometimes. She had been hoping he had called her out to jump her bones. "She's fine. Beth has her now."

Daryl nodded and drug his eyes away from her face. He grabbed for the binoculars beside him and looked out along the tree line.

When he moved, his arms flexed and Leah felt herself filling up with want in the form of a hot tingle that had started to creep between her legs. She bit down hard on her bottom lip. Unable to stop herself, she moved closer and pressed into his side, laying her head on his strong shoulder. She let out a soft sigh then pressed her lips into his sun kissed skin.

This was good. She could encourage him, but would not make the first move.

Daryl let her lean into him and debated his options. This was normal, loving Leah. Not hot, sex crazed Leah. This wasn't the green light to get her naked. This was just her way of seeking safety and comfort. He had learned that about her. She liked to touch. She liked to be touched. It was how she expressed herself the best. That lesson had been a hard one for him at first, but he understood her now. She felt safest when she was in his arms and he was more than happy to give that to her.

But, damn if even the smallest act of wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead didn't have him hotter than hell.

Leah's breasts moved against his side as she breathed, causing him to imagine those pink nipples he loved to suck on so much. He took in a deep breath and focused on the walkers pressing into the fence.

All the sudden, he felt her thin fingers poke his side. He jerked. "The hell?"

The mischief in her eyes said it all. Her fingers crept up his skin and it was on. A full out tickle war. Daryl set the binoculars down as fast as possible and grabbed for Leah's sides. She backed up and reached for his hands, laughing and trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Nuh uh." He dug his fingertips into her sides, inducing peels of laughter from her.

She managed to reach around to his backside and gave it a rough swat.

Amused, Daryl caught her wrist and pinned it to her side while backing her up against the fence. Her eyes looked up at him, dark and heavy with desire. All his inhibitions dripped away as he leaned down and nibbled at the delicate skin on her neck. Damn, she tasted good.

She tilted her head back for him, giving him easier access to her throat. When he gently bit the skin of her collarbone she moaned and pressed her pelvis into his thigh.

He expected her to grind into him. So it came as a surprise when one of her hands swiftly reached up his shirt and resumed tickling. His lips broke away from her neck with a jerk and he chuckled low in his throat while twisting away from her. "You play dirty."

She grinned while grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him back. "Oh, I'll show you dirty, Dixon."

"Interrupting something?" Merle's booming voice held an edge of slyness to it as he sauntered outside.

Both blushing from embarrassment, they pulled away from each other. Daryl shot Merle a scowl.

Leah held back a frustrated groan and adjusted the flannel of Daryl's she was wearing, making sure it hadn't been knocked askew and that she was completely covered. They had been so close. She threw Merle a dirty look. That bastard had promised her alone time with Daryl. Now he was casually leaned up against the fence and looked like he didn't plan on moving anytime soon. Reluctantly, she told the brothers that she was heading back inside to check on the baby.

As she walked back through the loading dock a small smile played on her lips when she heard Daryl hissing at his brother.

"What the fuck, Merle? Shitty timing."


	15. Chapter 15

**After Sunday's episode we all need a little break. I won't clog up this much needed chapter with my usual rants and thank you's! Onward! Here you go, ladies! **

**Chapter 15**

Daryl watched Leah retreating, feeling ready to kick his brother in the teeth. The fuck was Merle thinking? He swung around to yell at his brother. The dumb bastard was laughing now.

"Perfect timing, brother." Merle corrected Daryl. "Go after her. I got this."

This time Daryl didn't hesitate. They would finish what they had started out here. The quick tightening of his pants wouldn't let him think otherwise. After landing a solid, brotherly punch on Merle's shoulder, Daryl took off at a jog.

"And it's about damn time!" Merle shouted after his brother as he disappeared inside.

* * *

"Fuck Merle." Leah mumbled to Maggie when she walked back into the cellblock, her body burning from head to toe. She had never been more frustrated in her life.

Maggie barely had time to ask questions, when Daryl came rushing through the door. He stopped short when he saw Maggie, slowing his walk and attempting to appear more casual. He was going to be as covert as possible while pulling Leah away.

When he locked eyes with her, they looked at each other like two horny teenagers after prom.

The grin that spread across Leah's face gave everything away. So much for being discreet. With a small laugh, he shook his head and then jerked his chin in the direction of the warden's office.

"Hang on." Leah held up one finger and then dashed up the steps to their cell. Fumbling in her bag, she tore out its contents. A shirt flew over her shoulder followed by a clean pair of panties. Her hands searched through the rest of the clothes, hoping to hit the hard cardboard box, but she was coming up empty. She rocked back on her heels and ran a hand through her hair.

Shit. Where were the condoms?

She checked under the bed. Nothing. Then in the small pile of toiletries that sat on the top bunk. Deodorant, shampoo, tampons, toothpaste, but no condoms.

She felt Daryl move into the cell behind her. "Find 'em?"

She shook her head.

"Damn." He set his crossbow at the doorway and joined the search by breaking open his own backpack. Unceremoniously, he turned the thing upside down, dumping its entire contents on the top bunk.

Together they shifted through his belongs, still coming up empty.

"You give 'em to Glenn and Maggie when I bolted?" He was only half teasing.

Leah shook her head and dug through her pack a second time.

Frustrated, Daryl grabbed his own pack and poked into every nook and cranny. Finding nothing in her own pack again, Leah fidgeted nervously while he hunted. Finally, he produced a foil wrapped circle and held it up triumphantly.

"Oh thank God." Leah breathed out before kissing him soundly on the mouth.

His fingers wound themselves into her dark locks and he kissed her back greedily. He couldn't stop.

Before he was ready, Leah broke their kiss and tugged on his wrist. "C'mon."

Hand in hand, they made their way down the steps and through the common area. Maggie gave them a knowing look and a smirk as they exited C block.

While Daryl pulled the gate shut and locked it behind them, Leah did a quick sweep of the dark hallway.

"Clear." She whispered as he came up on her left side. His hand found the small of her back and he propelled her forward.

Their destination was only a few hundred feet in front of them and they rushed forward, eager to get busy. At the doorway, Daryl aimed his loaded crossbow and kicked the door open. Once he deemed it clear, he pushed Leah in and slammed the door behind them.

The warden's office wasn't anything remotely romantic. It was dismal, uncomfortable and painted a depressing, institutional gray color. But it was private that was all that mattered. Hell, they had done it in much worse places.

Daryl pushed a large filing cabinet up against the door; a precaution against both living and dead visitors.

He turned around and drank her in. Then there it was- the lazy smile and sweet understanding shining in her eyes. They drove Daryl wild.

"Hey," she said softly while his eyes traveled over her body. Calmness settled over her and all she wanted to do was enjoy this moment with him.

He moved towards her. "Hey yerself."

"Who's on watch?"

Daryl grinned. "Merle. Ain't such a cockblocker after all."

Laughing, she captured fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer. "How much time do we have?"

"All damn day." He peered down at her dark eyes. "Merle owes me."

She smiled up at him. "Maybe he isn't so bad after all."

"He ain't. If ya just give him a chance."

She flattened her palms against his stomach. "I'm trying."

"I know. Thank ya."

"Now, c'mere. We're wasting time."

"Like I said. Got all damn day." His lips hovered over hers.

She whispered. "Oh, if only. The things I would do to you, Daryl Dixon."

His fingers skimmed over her spine, making her shiver with desire. Their lips met briefly, gently. They both intended to savor this rare chance at being together.

"I'm serious." She said when they broke apart. "What I wouldn't give for things to be normal. To spend an entire weekend in bed with you."

Her lips found the side of his mouth and gently kissed the mole that rested above his upper lip. Daryl's eyes fluttered close as she moved her lips down across his jaw, placing tiny, warm kisses as she went.

She hovered over the pulse in his neck and whispered. "I would love you gently. She kissed the heartbeat. "I would love you hard." Another kiss. "I would give you everything."

She kissed him with all she was worth.

Finally, tasting her mouth again, Daryl felt the world around him slipping away. She met his lips with a firm tenderness that made him weak in the knees. He gripped her sides in an attempt to keep them both from tumbling to the ground.

They kissed slowly, fueled by emotions rather than passion.

When his hot tongue found hers, Leah wound her fingers into his shaggy hair; ransacking it with her fingertips. Daryl walked her backwards, holding her hips and guiding her slowly to the desk behind them. Their lips didn't part when her ass hit the edge and Daryl lifted her up while maneuvering himself between her thighs.

Leah's hands moved up the taunt muscles of his arms and slipped underneath his vest. She nibbled on his lower lip as she slowly slipped it down off his shoulders and let it pool onto the concrete floor. Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt then and it quickly joined his vest on the floor.

Now shirtless, Daryl pressed into her, fully enjoying the taste of her lips against his. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest and she pulled back to catch her breath and moan.

Daryl seized the opportunity to rid her of the fabric between them. In one swift jerk, he removed both of her shirts. Leaning forward, he kissed the skin that peeked above her bra. His lips slowly moving across her skin.

"Daryl." She drug his name out so long, it took practically a minute to say it. She reached back and unhooked the fabric, letting the straps fall down her shoulders.

Daryl tugged the cup down that covered her right breast, groaning when her pink nipple made its appearance. Ducking back down, his tongue traced a wet circle around it.

Leah reached for the button of his jeans, eager to get him naked. Daryl caught her wrists and pressed her hands to his flat stomach. For a brief moment, his lips left her breasts. "Not so fast."

He resumed sucking and licking. Slowly. Purposefully.

"Babe." She drawled, arching her back.

He looked up, rewarding her with a smile. Grabbing the sides of his face, she brought him back up to kiss his lips fiercely. Daryl's palm cupped her neck, fingers twisting in her hair and thumb running along her jaw line.

This time when she reached for his belt he didn't push her away. She loosened the buckle, undid the button and slid the zipper down. His jeans fell into a pile around his ankles and Daryl stepped out of them kicking them to the side.

He was throbbing inside his boxers and when Leah reached in, encircling him in her small hand, his whole body twitched in pleasure.

"Mmm." He moaned into her mouth as she began to stroke up and down. He was harder than a rock. She better go easy on him or he was going to blow before even getting inside of her. He grabbed her hand and removed it before shedding his boxers. Without anything holding it back his cock sprang forth, pushing upwards against his stomach.

Her hand found it's way back and she circled her thumb over the sticky tip as he leaned in to kiss her some more. As he kissed her, Leah was struck with the realization that this might be their last time together. Unexpected tears found themselves falling down her cheeks and Daryl broke away when he felt the wetness hit his own face.

"What's wrong?" He smoothed a stray piece of hair away from her face.

She shook her head and blinked. "I just love you so much."

He knew, because he felt it too. Death was barreling down on them. He kissed her once. Twice. Then whispered into her mouth. "I love you."

His hands ran down her hips and hooked into her panties. Leah arched upwards off the desk. Very slowly, Daryl slipped them off her, taking great care to caress her thighs as he moved them downward.

They broke apart for the briefest of seconds, so Daryl could roll the condom on. She barely had time to miss his closeness before he was moving into her.

It was torturously good; the head of his thick cock just resting inside her wet heat. Leah rocked upwards towards him. Daryl pressed in slowly; filling her until she was squirming and aching against him. Finally, buried deep, imbedded inside of her, Daryl moaned out her name.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking him in. He was filling her, stretching her. Her hot core gripped him, rippling around his throbbing cock.

He wrapped an arm around her lower back, desperate to get even closer. His eyes closed, a shudder running through him. "Oh, damn baby."

"Love me, Daryl." She whispered her plea into his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

She didn't have to ask him twice. Slowly, he pulled out of her tight, slick walls, enjoying the sound it made. Just as slowly as he exited, he pushed back in. Leah gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders when he filled her completely once again. His lips found her neck and he sucked at the skin as his speed picked up. The desk rocked under them. Her body shook slightly with each thrust.

"Leah." A groan escaped him.

She echoed him. "Daryl." Everything that he was doing to her felt deliciously good. "Please don't stop."

He ground into her, stimulating her tight bud as he thrust. Leah's head fell backwards and she bit her bottom lip. Small whimpers escaped from her throat.

They were both so close and could feel the other one's breath quicken as their climax came closer.

"Don't stop." She cried out.

Her arms encircled his shoulders and she kissed him soundly on the mouth, sucking on his tongue and absorbing his groans of pleasure.

When she came, Daryl held her tight and close, stretching out her pleasure as he sank into her again and again until she thought she couldn't take another stroke. Then with one last hard and sudden thrust, he shook violently. His head fell into the crook of her neck as he jerked and twitched inside of her.

"Fuuuck." He grounded out through clenched teeth.

When he pulled out, his knuckle immediately found her tight, pink nub and ran over it gently as small aftershocks shot through her body and made her toes curl.

They held each other, sweat beading on their bodies and panting for air, tangled up in a comfortable knot. Leah placed a soft kiss on Daryl's collarbone and intertwined their fingers.

The only sound in the office was their heavy breathing. Through her closed eyelids, Leah let the tears from earlier silently continue to stream down her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ugh. Tonight. I can't decide if I am scared as hell or excited enough to pee my pants. **

**EKK- Thank you lady! So good to see you back- can't wait until your work load eases up. Just a few more weeks! **

**MollyMayhem- Ahem... I understand house buying exhaustion, but that is no excuse to not write! I expect you to chain yourself to your computer. No coming up for food, water or a bathroom break until your next chapter is published! Kidding... kidding! Or am I... **

**FanFicGirl10- Love making is always needed. ;) Leah can actually get pregnant, but that is the last thing that either of them want in this world. In an ideal world? YES! I think these two would be baby making machines. ;) As for Merle... sigh... I just don't know. **

**SaidWhatIMeant- You know. You just know. ;)  
**

**Killerkadoogan- Yes! You will have this story to get you through. Which begs the question: Where am I going to take this merry little band of survivors?**

**jeannefate-x- Wow! Thank you! I am so flattered by your words. Welcome to the Daryl/Leah family! **

**Thanks also to Leyshla Gisel, , Evangeline Kenway, Ashlander, piratejessieswaby, bevin79, smittendebs, NikixXx, and Mrs. Alexandra- Hale for your faithful reading and reviewing. **

**Happy Easter and Happy (?) Walking Dead Season Finale Day! **

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

Leah held the wooden pallet steady while Daryl secured it to the chain link fence that surrounded the catwalk. They had been working steadily together for the past hour, fortifying every open area that could be vulnerable to an attack.

Even amidst the hard work and their dire circumstances, Leah was happy. After their little tryst in the warden's office that morning, she and Daryl were finally back to normal. The fall season was upon them and the sun was bright, the air was crisp. On top of that, Merle was actually behaving himself. Things were good. Even though it was temporary, she planned on enjoying the small good moments and holding on to them for all they were worth.

Daryl gave the pallet a rough shake and checked its security.

"Looks good." He affirmed before wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"Nice work, babe." She congratulated him with an appreciative look in her eye. If he wasn't careful she might just have to drag him back to the warden's office and have her way with him. It didn't matter that it had only been a few hours since their last little romp. Seeing him sweaty and working hard was always a turn on.

Seeing the look in her eyes, he quirked an amused eyebrow in her direction. He knew that look well.

"Amazin' what a little roll in the hay can do for Daryl's focus, huh?" Called Merle as he made his way outside.

Leah jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice and Daryl scowled at his brother.

Merle laughed at the two of them. "What? I don't even get a thank you?"

"Nope." Daryl bent down to close the toolbox at his feet.

"Aw, c'mon." Merle looked to Leah and spread his arms out. "A hug?"

He snapped the lid of the toolbox shut with a loud click before standing. He shook his head at Leah, a non- verbal que not to give into his brother's request. "Hands off, Merle."

"Hand off?" Merle chuckled again and examined his stump. "You know I had to learn how to do a lot of things one handed. Some of them were real hard to get hard. Ya catch my drift?"

Leah hid a small smile while Daryl scolded. "Knock it off!" Then he caught Leah giggling. "Don't encourage him."

Leah's eyes widened and she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back a smile. Watching Daryl and Merle interact was incredibly amusing. Her boyfriends brother was far from enjoyable, but she was learning how to tolerate him. Maybe one day she would be able to say that she actually enjoyed Merle's company. If anything, she wanted to do it for Daryl.

Merle gave Leah and wink and walked towards them. "Ya'll keep working hard. I'll see ya later."

"Where you going?" Daryl asked as his brother passed him.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I got some things I'm looking for." Merle scratched his nose and continued towards the other end of the breeze through. The metal door closed behind him with a noisy crash.

"I'm worried 'bout him." Daryl shared when Merle disappeared back into the prison.

Leah frowned at the concerned tone in his voice. Her heart always broke when he showed vulnerability. "Why?"

Daryl paused; looking at the door that Merle had disappeared behind. "Merle ain't ever been a good guy. He's an addict, meaner than a damn snake, ugly som' bitch. But, I could always count on him. Always been just the two of us. After my mom died, when Dad hit the bottle hard..." He trailed off, lost in his memories.

Sensing his need for comfort, Leah reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Daryl gazed down at their hands twisted together, her thumb running over his dirty and busted up knuckles and confessed. "He ain't the same as he was."

"You're not the same." Leah noted.

Daryl nodded. Understanding.

"We've all changed." She continued, hoping to ease his mind.

He ran a hand over his face. "Merle's harder. More unpredictable. Kinda scares the shit outta me."

Leah took a deep breath in and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's good that you two are together again. I was worried, you know? That Merle would rub off on you, but I think it's been the opposite. He sees that you've changed. I think a small part of him admires that about you."

He locked eyes with her. "I just want my brother back."

Leah moved closer to him and dropped her voice to an encouraging whisper. "You should to tell him that."

Daryl nodded and Leah realized the conversation was over. He had heard her and she didn't need to make him promise that he would talk to his brother. She wasn't going to try and understand their relationship, but the Dixon's always had a way of working things out.

* * *

Leah dished up three bowls of left over dinner and listened as Rick told the story of their run into King County. It had been like Christmas morning, just a half hour earlier, when they pulled up and started to unload the weapons and supplies they had managed to secure.

Now as night fell, Rick sat at one of the tables in the common area with everyone surrounding him. "Before I found my family, everyone else, at the quarry- this guy Morgan took me in. Cleaned me up. Fed me. Told me what was going on. He saved my life."

Leah sat a bowl of rice and beans down in front of him and he nodded his thanks before taking a bite.

"He's got main street booby trapped now." He continued. "Set up this whole elaborate fortress to keep things out. His apartment was busting with guns and weapons. That over there is only a small amount." He pointed to the corner of the room.

Daryl was sitting on the edge of a table and Leah took a seat on the bench between his feet, nestling herself in between his legs. The loot from the trip sat in the corner of the prison, gleaming in the moonlight like buried treasure that had just been unearthed.

"So, that's all you took?" Daryl asked.

"We're lucky we got even that." Rick answered.

Michonne piped up. "He's gone crazy. Attacked us with sniper shots from the rooftops."

Leah's eyes widened. She looked across the room to Beth, who held Judith protectively in her arms. The younger girl's eyes were just as large as they gazed back.

"He lost his wife and son." Rick added in, defending the reason behind Morgan's mental descent. His face took on a forlorn look. "Been alone a long time."

The group nodded silently. They all knew what loneliness could do to a person.

"I'm grateful for what you were able to bring back." Hershel said.

Rick nodded and turned the conversation over to the next days visit with the Governor.

"What time is this going down?" Daryl asked, his fingers discreetly playing with a lock of Leah's hair.

"Noon." Rick answered.

"Ya'll should get there first." Merle advised. "You wouldn't want to walk into one of his traps. Could get hairy."

Michonne nodded. "I agree. No telling what tricks he's got up his sleeve. Sick bastard."

Rick pushed the bowl away and stretched his legs. "Daryl and Hershel, I want you with me."

"Alright." Daryl nodded.

"I'll go." Michonne offered.

"No." Rick held up his hand. "He won't take kindly to you or Merle being there. I don't want a fight if we can avoid it."

Hershel agreed. "It would be best to settle this like gentlemen. Talk things out like adults. No sense in anymore blood being shed."

Rick stood up and retrieved one of their maps. He spread it out over the table and Daryl hopped up from his seat to get a better look. Since Glenn was on watch, he and Rick bent over the table and carefully scrutinized the area together.

"This river splits things right down the center." Leah heard Rick explaining as she stood up to relieve Beth. The logistics and details on tomorrow's mission weren't something she really needed to be privy too. Sometimes the less she knew about the danger Daryl and the others were putting themselves in the better.

She reached her hands out and Beth willingly gave over Judith. After being the only one on baby duty all day, she was ready for a break. As soon as the baby snuggled into Leah's arms, she smiled. Her small warm body nestled into hers was one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

"Hey there, sweetie." Leah whispered as she ran a finger over the baby's eyebrow. Judith yawned and her eyelids fluttered at the touch.

Daryl caught her eye from above the map and slowly turned up the corners of his mouth. He couldn't help it. Despite all the chaos swimming around them, Leah was his center. She made him smile. Seeing her holding Asskicker always sent butterflies swarming around his stomach.

She gave him a wink and he watched her turn to begin prepping a bottle before returning his attention to Rick.

Daryl Dixon from a year ago would have vehemently resisted this. However, _today,_ it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Later that night, darkness filled the cellblock. Leah rolled over in bed, her hand searching for the warmth of Daryl's body. All it met was the empty, scratchy sheets.

"Babe?" She whispered into the darkness.

She heard him shifting somewhere near the door to their cell. "Yeah?"

Leah sat up and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Blinking a few times, she could make out his silhouette swaying slightly back and forth with Judith in his arms. "Everything okay?"

He slowly moved closer to the bed and gingerly took a seat on the edge. "Remembered that she sleeps better when ya hold her," he explained. "Heard her rustling, so I picked her up 'fore she started crying and woke everyone up."

"You're so good with her." Leah scooted closer and leaned into him while placing a loving hand on his bicep. The muscles underneath his skin tensed for a moment and then relaxed. Together, they sat in silence and watched as the baby slept, her deep breaths moving the blanket up and down. The moonlight cast a soft, peaceful blue glow over everything and Leah found herself wishing she could freeze this moment in time. She wanted to keep it forever. Everything just felt so right. Natural.

Before she was ready to break the spell, Daryl stood up and placed the baby back in her new pack and play. "She should be out cold now," he whispered while climbing back into bed. "Worked my Dixon magic on her."

Suppressing a laugh, Leah rested her back into his chest and they settled into their familiar sleeping position. Daryl's arm tucked firmly under her breasts, his chin resting on her head, legs wound together. No matter how much he fought it, Daryl was damn good at cuddling.

"I can attest to its powers," she said quietly.

Daryl gripped her tighter and nibbled on her ear, before whispering. "Don't go blabbin' it 'round to everyone."

"Why?" She teased. "Afraid you'll lose your street cred?"

He growled in her ear. "Somethin' like that."

With a smile, Leah relaxed inside his strong arms and let her breathing even out. In just a few short minutes, the Dixon magic was working again and she fell into a deep sleep that lasted until morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, get ready for me to be long winded before we get to the chapter! **

**First, I wrote a new one shot called Country Home. Gooooo read it! It was a lot of fun to write. I was stuck with Home and took a break to write that little hot number. ;) **

**Second, check out Waking Up by SaidWhatIMeant. She is kinda enough to let me beta for her! **

**So many reviews to be thankful for! **

**MollyMayhem84- Girl, tell me about it! Whenever I watch TWD I forget Leah isn't actually there. Daryl will say/ do something and I'll be like... "Wait until Leah finds out... oh... wait... never mind." It's a sickness.  
**

**SaidWhatIMeant- Daryl always makes me have to hold my ovaries together to keep them from shattering**

**VealMaster- WOW! Thank you! I am so flattered by everything you said. I do plan on keeping Home going, although I am not quite sure where I will take it. But, have no fear... I am not going anywhere! **

**FanFicGirl10- I make no promises about Merle's fate in this story! **

**Jeanne-fatex- Hahahaha, you are hilarious! The mental picture I got over picking up exploded ovaries. **

** - Hale- Hopefully I will still be writing! I can't leave these guys for 6 months! **

**Sonatica- Muahahaha. I love it when readers lose sleep because they are reading my stuff. ;) Thank you, thank you! **

**Stacy- Wowzers, thank you! And don't you worry... I plan on doing A LOT with that little part of the story. I actually can't wait to get to it! I expect many more reviews from you. ;) **

**Danica Lynn- Don't worry! I will do my best to do This Sorrowful Life justice! **

**I'm Not Saying I'm Sorry- Thank you! Looking forward to seeing what you think about the upcoming chapters! **

**iLoveNormanReedus- EEEEP! Your excitement is contagious! Thank you! **

**IrishBeauty294- It's okay! Just don't let it happen again. ;) Teehee. **

**anparker09- What are you waiting for?! Watch Season 3 ASAP! It's sooooo damn good. This story will make so much more sense if you do. ;) **

**vinur1996- Two days! That is an accomplishment! Welcome and I look forward to hearing what you think about the next chapters! **

**And also: piratejessieswaby, Leyshla Gisel, Evangeline Kenway, Emberka-2012, NikixXx, MrsGooglyBear, Thereare666ways2love, Kassielsa, chippyofblacksky. **

**Virtual hugs all around, ladies. **

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

The next morning dawned bright and chilly. Leah felt Daryl's absence before she opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger and blinked the sleep away. Propping up on one elbow, she leaned over to check on Judith through half lidded eyes. The baby was still sound asleep. One small fist had managed to break free of the tight swaddle and lay curled up against her pink cheek.

Throwing the thin blanket off, Leah rolled to the edge of the bed. As soon as her bare feet hit the concrete floor nervous energy began to twitch through her body.

She had been spending so much time inside the prison walls that cabin fever was getting the best of her. She hadn't been outside the prison gates since they had arrived.

Not to mention the fact that today was the meeting with The Governor. And last time Daryl left terrible things had happened.

She shivered from both the memories and the cold and reached for Daryl's poncho that was tucked into the corner, wrapping it around herself. If she had to guess, Leah would wager that they were heading into November. She frowned as she moved around their cell, getting ready for the day and thinking about last winter spent on the road. It had been hell.

Today's meeting with the Governor needed to work. If they were run out of the prison, it would be a death sentence. The group couldn't spend another winter like last and survive.

Even though Georgia winters barely hit freezing temperatures, they were always cold. Building large fires to keep warm had never been an option. Animals went into hibernation, so food was always scarce. Daryl had come back from many a hunt frustrated and empty handed. Everything about the winter stacked the odds against them on the road.

She gripped the metal rail on the top bunk, dropping her head down between her arms. While she considered all the ways to convince Daryl to let her come along to the meeting, she bent her left knee and stretched the calf muscle on her right. Waking up with stiff joints and muscles was becoming a normal occurrence.

Before she could shift her weight to stretch out the other calf, Daryl stomped back into the cell.

She looked up at him, knowing immediately that he wasn't happy. "What's wrong?"

"Merle." He answered with a frown, while leaning his crossbow against the cell entrance.

Leah raised an eyebrow, watching him as he walked in and scooted past her. "What is it this time?"

"'Causing a scene. He wants to come with us. Shoot the Governor. Take him down before he even has a chance."

Leah shook her head. "We're better than that. We aren't killers." As the words left her mouth, the itch to go on this run was getting stronger and much harder to ignore.

"Yeah."

"What did Rick say?"

Daryl grunted. "What did you think he said?"

"Hell no."

Daryl gave her a small smile and breathy laugh. "Yup."

Leah watched him turn and reach for his pack while she wracked her brain on how to make her wishes known. She crossed her arms over her chest and put a thumbnail into her mouth, anxiously chewing on the jagged cuticle. Finally, she blurted out, "I want to come."

Daryl didn't miss a beat. "No way."

"Maybe if I go Merle will back off. He knows I have your back." She suggested.

"Ain't about having my back. It's about killing The Governor. 'Sides, I need ya here to make sure Merle stays outta trouble."

Leah groaned. "I'm dying in here. I need to get out. Please, babe."

He looked into her eyes fiercely. "Hell no, Leah. Ya need to get out, we'll go on a run or sumtin' when I get back."

"Daryl." She said sternly, her anger rising by being told 'no' so harshly. "I need to go. All winter I was out there on the road with you. You know that I can handle myself."

"Ya know what he did to Maggie." He dropped his eyes from hers and zipped his pack back up roughly.

She needed to know this wasn't about some stupid walkers.

Leah crossed her and arms put her game face on. Yeah, she knew. But, she would not be easily defeated. Maggie and Glenn had been taken by surprise. "This is different, Dixon. We know what to be prepared for."

He turned and raised an eyebrow, admiring her gumption while fearing for her safety. He liked her here; tucked away were nothing dead or living could get to her. Yeah, he knew she could hold her own. And he loved watching her kill walkers. It both terrified and turned him on. Which sometimes made him wonder if he was a twisted man. But, walkers were beside the point. He didn't want her anywhere near this Governor prick.

He sighed, both frustration and annoyance that she wasn't listening. "I said no."

She held back unbelieving laughter. "Since when do you tell me what to do? I thought we were a team. You're treating me like a child."

"I ain't. We're a team. Jus' not this time." He brushed past her and moved towards the cell door, signaling that the conversation was coming to a close. "You ain't seen what he can do, girl. I have. I'm sayin' no."

"Daryl, last time you left you didn't come back." It was a low blow, but she also knew that he was capable of leaving her. "I sure as shit will not be letting you go off without me again."

Daryl stilled at her words. Although he couldn't fault her for feeling that way they were still a painful jab to his ego.

She kept going, her voice laced with anger and fear. "I don't want to be apart from you like that again."

"Ain't gonna happen this time." He reassured her and slowly picked his crossbow back up and slung it around his broad shoulders. "They're gonna talk. That's it."

The truth? He knew better. Rick and The Governor were going to do a little dance, pretend to agree, and then they would be shooting each other down in a few days. He'd run into his fair share of men like The Governor in his days. He knew exactly how they operated.

She frowned at him. She couldn't keep staying back. Her muscles were dying to get outside the prison gates. As much as she loved taking care of everyone inside the prison, she was desperate for more. "So, it's perfect. If it's only a talk than I will be safe. No harm."

Daryl sighed and looked over to the still sleeping baby. Leah was head over heels in love with that little girl. "What about Asskicker?"

"Beth is really good with her. They'll be fine."

Daryl stepped closer and frowned down at Leah. How did he make those five inches of height he had on her seem so intimidating? Not wanting to back down, she rose up to her full height and met his eyes. He stayed quiet, studying her and presumably considering her request.

"Plus, I want to see Andrea." She added in for good measure.

"Why?" His face twisted, looking confused.

"Because she has the power to do something. To end this." Leah shrugged a shoulder and sighed. "And because I think she might need to talk. She was broken when she was here last time."

Daryl couldn't disagree with that, but he still held firm. He didn't want her out there. Andrea had made her own choices. Made her own bed. He didn't want to risk Leah's safety for a little girl time therapy session.

"So, I'm going." She said with finality.

"You're impossible." He gritted out, although he felt his resistance softening.

"I don't need your permission, you know? I want it, but I don't need it."

Daryl knew her mind was made up. If he kept arguing, he ran the risk of pissing her off. If she insisted on going out he wanted her to be sharp, not distracted because she was angry with him for treating her like a child. "You're right."

She tried to keep the excitement from showing on her face and just smiled softly. "Is that yes?" He continued to frown and Leah moved closer to him, her fingers grabbing for his waist. Her big brown eyes blinked up at him. "What do I have to do to get a yes?"

Dammit. Those eyes. He was quickly losing this fight. "Wha? Ya think ya can just flirt with me and I'll do whateva ya want?"

She ran her fingertips along his side and batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly. "Mmmm, yeah actually."

"Damn." She was right and from the look on her face he could tell that she knew it. The girl had him fucking wrapped around her damn finger. "Fine. But, I ain't telling Rick. That's all on you."

"Not a problem. I've been taking care of his kid. He owes me one." Happy that he had conceded, her face finally broke out into a wide grin and she lifted herself upwards for a kiss.

Daryl frowned, but gave into her request with a soft, chaste peck.

"That all I get?" She was teasing him.

He broke away from her grasp. "Yup. I'm mad at ya."

She winked and pulled away, but not before giving his ass a firm slap. Despite the stern look in his eyes, the corners of his lips turned upwards in a half smile.

"And give me back my poncho, woman." He reached for the edge of the wool fabric and pulled.

"I'm cold!" Leah playfully screeched as the warmth fell from her body.

Daryl just gave a nonchalant shrug and tucked the poncho underneath his arm. "And don't you make me fuckin' regret this." He gave her one last warning as he walked out of their cell.

* * *

In the common area of C block, Merle was still making his case when Leah made her way in with Judith, who was quietly fussing and making her hunger known. Merle had Daryl backed against a wall. They were having what looked like a brotherly conversation, but his voice echoed off the concrete walls.

"The Governor don't talk about things," he ground out. "He takes care of business."

Daryl's eyes shifted from Merle to her.

Merle looked in her direction briefly before turning back to Daryl. "You out there without me ain't sittin' right. Dixon's till the end, man. This ain't how we roll, brother."

"Is now." Daryl answered quietly. "Ya pulled a lot of stupid shit."

Merle opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Leah held up her hand stopping him mid- breath. "Merle, I'm going too. I'll have his back."

Across the room, Rick, Michonne, Beth, and Maggie's eyes all swung over to her in tandem.

Merle shook his head, and thumbed the corner of his mouth. He considered her before asking. "You know how to shoot?"

"Of course." Leah scoffed as it were the dumbest question she had ever heard and walked past him towards Beth. "Daryl taught me."

A small, smug smiled found its way to Daryl's lips.

Beth already had a bottle prepared and eagerly scooped the baby up in her arms. Her eyes looked at Leah, questioningly.

"Are you good with her while I am gone?" Leah asked the younger girl.

Before popping the nipple of the bottle into Judith's mouth, Beth nodded. "Of course. But, why do you need to go?"

She felt Rick's strong presence beside her before she saw him. "I would also like to know that." He voiced.

Leah looked up at his towering frame. Suddenly intimidated, she chewed on her bottom lip, but when she spoke her voice was strong. She wasn't going to back down. "I need to do something. I need to get away from these oppressive walls. I need to see Andrea."

Rick moved his gaze from her face over to Daryl, who just gave their leader a small shrug as if to say: 'it's out of my hands'.

Rick's blue eyes moved back to Leah and she stood her ground while he looked at her thoughtfully. He knew she could fight, had seen her do it all winter. Getting out of the prison might be exactly what she needed to keep her fighting skills sharp.

As his fingers moved through the hairs in his beard, she was sure he was going to deny her request. Finally he spoke.

"Might not be a bad idea." He paused. "For Andrea."

Relief washed through her and she smiled up at him. "Thanks."

His blue eyes held hers and he nodded. "Let's load up."

* * *

An hour later, the group said their goodbyes outside on the broken concrete yard.

As Leah cradled Judith in her arms heaviness overcame her heart. "You're going to be just fine, baby girl." She reassured the child in her arms. Although, the words were more for herself than Judith.

From his spot near the SUV, Rick saw the two girls and headed their way. As he approached them, Leah gave him a tender smile and held the baby out to him. "Here you go, daddy."

Tentatively, he scooped Judith into his own arms and stared down into her sleeping face. Leah gave his elbow a pat and walked away to give the father and daughter a bit of privacy.

Near the corner of the fence, Daryl was by his bike, stashing extra ammo into one of the saddlebags.

"Am I riding with you?" Leah asked.

"Sure." He answered while snapping the bag shut before to checking to make sure it was secure. "If ya want."

She ran her hand over the shiny handlebar of the bike. "It's been awhile since we've ridden together. I kinda miss it."

Daryl squinted at her in the sunlight and brushed a long lock of hair out of his eyes. She was dressed to kill. Literally. Tight dark jeans hugged her hips nicely, her thick black hoodie was unzipped just enough for him to catch a glance of her tempting cleavage and the combat boots she had worn all winter gave her just a touch of the badass look he loved. Her dirty brown waves were swept up into a messy topknot, unruly wisps falling down and blowing in the wind. Even with the dirt and grime, she looked damn fuckable. He was going to have to keep a close eye on her.

He quickly licked his lips and held back the desire to kiss her in front of everyone. "Yeah." His voice rumbled lowly in agreement.

A piece of her hair caught in her lips and he quickly reached up to move away, his index finger trailing across her cheek as he brushed the wisp back behind her ear.

She gave him a smile. "Thanks."

"You ready to do this?"

She answered with unwavering certainty. "Never been more ready in my life."


	18. Chapter 18

**Shout out to my betas! Seriously guys, go read Follow You Down and Waking Up. Ah-mazing. **

**And as always my many, many thanks. **

**Fanficgirl10- Ha! Yes, they are both totally stubborn. I love it about them. **

**Evangeline Kenway- *sigh* Yes. I imagine that his poncho smells like sweat and nasty, dirty Daryl. ;) **

**wolfhappiness- Welcome back! So glad you remembered about me. ;) **

**MollyMayhem1984- Mmm, sometimes I think about riding a bike with Norm. Imagine what that would feel like between your legs! Whew! ;) **

**IrishBeauty294 - Haha, I can't make promises about Merle. He kinda takes on a life of his own when I write. ;) **

**JeanneFate-x- Hopefully this helps your need for a fix and answers all your questions! As always, thanks for your very humorous and very wonderful reviews!  
**

**Perlos97- Fidget no more! ;) **

**magical origami- Why thank you so very much! Thanks for taking the time to review. **

**Thanks also to piratejessieswaby, Ravenclaw Syltherin, Leyshla Gisel, NamelessWildflower, MrsGooglyBear, Emberka2012,and NikixXx**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Leah held onto Daryl's waist as he drove, the wind in her hair and feeling alive. Getting outside of the prison energized her more than she expected it too. The fresh air filled her lungs as she took in a deep breath. She found herself wishing the ride would last forever; that she and Daryl could just disappear into the sunset together, like a stupid rom-com that she used to watch. Life was always better on the other side of the sunset.

Unfortunately, the drive to the old feed mill wasn't long. Five miles tops.

Nice, neutral territory for a meeting with a terrible man.

Daryl pulled the bike up behind a cluster of old rusted silos, hidden from prying eyes, and cut the engine. A strange silence filled the air.

Rick and Hershel pulled up beside them and met their gazes through the open window. Leah leaned back from Daryl's body and watched as Rick pointed to him and held up 1 finger. Daryl would lead. He looked to Leah and held up two fingers, then pointed to himself and held up three. She would be in the middle, Rick covering their backs.

She nodded, letting him know that she understood and swung off the bike. She touched her hip, then her thigh, reassuring herself that her weapons were still attached. She shook her arms out and then stretched her legs, loosening her muscles, preparing for anything that she might have to do. She looked to Daryl, who was unhinging his crossbow from the front of the bike with sure, swift hands. His eyes met hers and he gave her a soft nod before leading the charge.

It was obvious that he still wasn't happy with her joining the mission. She was going have to prove to him that she was capable of more than just taking care of the baby and washing his clothes.

She watched his back, following closely. She knew he just wanted her safe, protected from any danger. Yet a small part of her couldn't help but feel as though he doubted her abilities. It made her insecurities rear their ugly little heads. Especially when he had taught her how to fight, and watched her successfully work to protect the group all winter long.

The wind blowing and rattling the metal around them was almost loud enough to drown out the wild beating of her heart. Leah crouched low. Her right hand held her pistol tightly as she kept her ears and eyes alert.

They moved quietly as a unit through the shadow of the silos, rusty with bird shit smeared down the sides. Leah ducked under a wooden beam and stopped beside Daryl, Rick coming up on her right side.

Daryl pointed her to the far right corner of the old tin farm building, while indicating that he would take the back left. She nodded in understanding, meeting his eyes and silently letting him know that she was ready for this.

His fingers gently brushed her elbow as they parted ways.

She ran, crouched, along the edge of the building until she reached the corner Daryl had directed her to. The high grass met her waist and she silently hoped that there was nothing lurking inside it. Pressing her back into the sun heated metal, she listened for any sound that might signal that the Governor was about to pull something.

From her spot, she could see as Rick entered the run down barn. His moves were cautious and deliberate as he made his way under the doorpost.

She stilled her breathing and waited. The thundering sound of her heartbeat rushed through her ears.

Then she heard voices. Rick and…. the Governor? With steady hands, she slowly pulled the hammer back on her pistol. She was focused and straining to hear better when Daryl appeared at her side, making her jump. He gave her a frown and pressed his fingers to his lips, signaling her to be quiet and guided her out to the road where Hershel was waiting.

Hershel hung out the driver's side window of the Hyundai, waiting for a report.

"He's already in there." Daryl told them.

Leah nodded. So that had been The Governor that she had heard. "No one else?"

He shook his head. "Don't feel right."

She nodded in agreement. Surely he would have brought along some of his men for protection. At the very least, he would have brought Andrea along.

When the Woodbury gang pulled up, the anxious air around them quickly mixed with tension. It was thick enough to cut with a knife. Subconsciously, Daryl positioned himself in front of Leah and aimed the point of his bolt at the driver's head.

Leah stood behind him, feet planted and her pistol raised, and watched as two men exited the vehicle before Andrea jumped out of the passenger side and slammed the door behind her. She quirked a curious eyebrow when Andrea showed confusion as Daryl told her of the Governor's presence.

"You're kidding, right?" Andrea asked.

Leah shook her head. "Nope. What the hell, Andrea?"

While Andrea rolled her eyes and strode purposefully into the rundown building, Leah relaxed a little and leaned against the hood of the Hyundai. The immediate danger had seemed to dissipate, though Daryl was pacing anxiously. He was obviously unhappy with being stuck there with two hostile men, though only Martinez, the more aggressive of the two, chose to speak with him at any length. The second had introduced himself as a doctor and advisor, and was busying himself with writing in a small notebook.

When Daryl's verbal sparring match with Martinez escalated in intensity, Leah tensed. She was ready to act if needed, but she hung back in order to allow Daryl the space he required if he desired to act. Stepping in and breaking up a testosterone driven fight would only embarrass and anger him.

Daryl caught her eye as he turned and paced back. That guy was cocky. He didn't like Leah being near him. No telling what he might do. Glancing back at the man, Daryl let his eyes roam over him. He was built, but Daryl had height on him. Taking him down would be like a walk in the park.

When Andrea came back out, she looked dejected and forlorn.

"What's going on in there?" Leah asked her.

Andrea took a seat on a nearby bench and hung her head in between her knees. When Leah moved closer to Andrea, Daryl thought about reaching his arm out to stop her, but didn't. She needed to understand that she was important. That's what this whole run was about, Leah needing a place outside the prison walls. So he let her go, but kept a close eye on her and didn't let himself stray more than 10 feet.

The two women sat together on the bench and Andrea sighed. "They kicked me out."

Leah cast a sideways glance in Daryl's direction. He was still tense, coiled and on alert. They locked eyes, but she couldn't read his stony expression.

The familiar, throaty growls of a group of walkers interrupted their conversation and Leah shot up out of her seat. Daryl was faster, taking off at a jog towards the sound. Leah cast a glance over Hershel's way, making sure he was going to be okay and the old man gave her a brief nod. Taking off at a run, she followed the direction that Daryl, Martinez and Andrea had taken.

When she arrived on the scene, Daryl and Martinez had already taken down two walkers and were in the middle of show down that reeked of male bravado. Leah fisted her knife at her side while she watched the pissing match as they ever so casually took out the small pack of walkers, each one looking unimpressed with the other. They seemed to be having a grand ole time showing each other up with their fancy moves and knife accuracy.

As much as their little show annoyed her, she was impressed when Daryl threw his knife and hit one walker square between the eyes. If he wasn't being so cocky about things, she might have actually found it sexy.

Once the walker had dropped to the ground with a soft thud, he turned and gave her a small grin.

With a small shake of her head, Leah sighed and walked back towards the barn. Andrea, looking exhausted and distressed, was back on a bench. Sighing heavily at her lost chance of getting in on the action, Leah dropped down next to her.

"Boys will be boys?" Andrea offered up with a slight smile.

Leah rolled her eyes in lighthearted agreement and took a seat on the bench next to her old friend.

The last time the two girls had really been together was at the farm. A lifetime ago.

Andrea's knee was bouncing anxiously. "What do you think is happening in there?"

Leah's lips smashed themselves into a thin line. "I hope Rick is putting a bullet through his head."

Andrea cringed. "What did he do to Maggie?"

Leah heard Andrea's voice crack and suddenly found a loose string in the hole of her jeans incredibly fascinating. She felt the blonde's eyes on her face, but couldn't look up. Couldn't make eye contact. "Maggie hasn't said much. She's been quiet. Withdrawn. He really did a number on her, Andrea."

Andrea face twisted in pain and she dropped her eyes.

"So, you couldn't do it?"

Her eyes moved back to Leah's face. "Do what?"

Leah met her eyes and spoke with sincerity. "Take him out?"

They had talked about this when Andrea visited the prison. The Governor trusted her and let her share his bed. Andrea could have ended this with one simple blade to his temple. Hugging her knees to her chest, Leah waited for Andrea's answer.

Andrea shook her head. "I don't want anyone else to die. The fighting. The wasted ammo. The unnecessary death. It's all bullshit."

Leah shook her head and looked out to where Daryl stood, back facing her. It looked like he and Martinez were deep in conversation. "The longer that man is alive the more people will die."

"I think about Dale a lot."

Leah's eyebrow shot up in surprise at the sudden change in conversation, she quickly recovered and nodded sadly. "Me too."

Andrea sighed and fiddled with her knife. "I think about what he would say if he was here."

Leah smiled faintly as memories of her uncle swam by. "He wouldn't want anyone to die either. But, he hasn't seen how much the world has changed. Dale would be disgusted by Phillip. He would be upset that you didn't see him for the sick man that he is. It would break his heart. But, I know he would tell you that you are better than him. He would tell you to come home with us. Back to where you belong."

Andrea nodded. "Yeah. I know." Her voice was sad. "I know. I can't go back though, Leah."

"Andrea," Leah told her firmly. "You're family."

* * *

"That your girl over there?" Martinez asked, while blowing smoke out his nose and tilting his head in Leah's direction.

Daryl hesitated, wondering why he was asking. He puffed on his own stale cigarette and cast a casual glance over Leah's way before sliding his gaze back to Martinez and giving the man a shrug.

Martinez chuckled lowly. "I get it, man. Don't want me having anything to use against you. It's cool."

Daryl gave the man an appreciative nod. Martinez would probably be a man he could be some semblance of friends with. If things were different. But right now he thought Martinez was just a cocky douche bag. Ha, the asshole liked menthols. Only pussies smoked menthols.

The man in front of him took another puff on his cigarette. "Would do anything to protect my woman if I still had her 'round. You two been together through this whole fucked up thing?"

"More or less." Daryl answered quietly.

Martinez gave another nod of his head and used his bat to point at the walker corpse on the ground. " You're lucky, man. These things took my family. Dumbass sons' a bitches."

"Sorry." He said and meant it. He was lucky; he had his family. Merle was back and Leah was still alive.

* * *

While the two women sat, talking quietly and feeling the sun beat down on them, Leah kept her eye on Daryl. He and Martinez seemed deep in conversation, she could only imagine what they were discussing.

From the corner of her eye, she caught movement.

A pack of three walkers were making their way around one of the old buildings on the edge of the property. Daryl was oblivious.

_Shit. _

She popped off the bench and took off at a run, fisting her knife. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around to see Andrea behind her. She kept her eyes focused on the target, and planned her attack.

As she approached the small, staggering group, her movements caught the attention of one dressed in blue coveralls. The walker's dead eyes focused on her and it bared its slimy gray teeth, while reaching out and lurching towards her.

She sprung forward, grabbed it by the collar and slammed the walker against the metal building. The combination of him hitting the side of the structure and her soft cry as she plunged the knife into his eye, alerted the other two walkers to her presence. They turned, the quiet growls growing louder as they sensed their next meal.

While Andrea took another one down with ease, Leah let the walker in her hands drop into the dust with a soft thud.

_Will. _The nametag on his work blues said.

The next walker was easy, overweight and sluggish, Leah took him out with a single knife blow through the bottom of his chin.

She felt a sense of pride well up inside her when the last one dropped. She still had her fighting skills. Leah wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead with her wrist and turned to where she had last seen Andrea, and giving her friend a triumphant smile.

Then she turned, looking for Daryl. Their eyes locked and she sent a dazzling smile his way.

In the distance, Daryl had seen it all go down. His first instinct had been to rush in and help, but something had held him back when he saw Leah and Andrea taking each walker down with skill and ease. Now a proud smile was creeping its way onto his face.

His proud feeling was suddenly replaced with fear as his blood ran cold at the sight in front of him. Another herd had silently rounded the corner of an old building and was heading in Leah's direction as she jogged towards him.

"Stop!" He cried out to her while quickly loading a bolt.

She stopped short, slightly confused, then scrambled backwards as she caught sight of the herd moving her way. Her movements were quick and kicked up dust as she struggled to regain her balance and position herself for attack. There was no time to count how many were rounding the corner, she just need to kill them.

Daryl was running full speed towards her now. "Leah!"

She could hear him, but had no time to respond. Walkers were surrounding her from all sides and pressing her back against the building. She could hear Andrea grunt as she took out a couple on the far side of the small herd. Setting her sights on the dead closest to her, Leah jumped and slammed her knife into it's forehead. It entered with a soft squishing noise, and as the walker fell she yanked it free and spun her body aiming for the next.

Growls and the sound of walkers hitting the ground sounded all around her as she focused quickly managing to take out another two.

She inhaled sharply, the pungent odor of dead flesh stinging her nostrils. Spinning in a slow circle, she surveyed the ground littered with bodies. There were at least ten of them. Her eyes snapped over to Daryl who was charging towards one of the last ones standing, his knife raised and aimed for the middle of his skull.

What happened next felt like slow motion. Bony fingers grabbed her hair from behind and she screamed, trying to twist away while swinging her knife and hitting nothing but air. The walker holding onto her hissed, its jaw moving as it struggled against her frantic movements.

"Daryl!" She cried out, breathlessly.

At her cry, he pulled his knife out of a head comprised mostly of bone and hair with a jerk and ran forward his heart beating wildly in his chest. There was no time to load an arrow; he needed to take this one out by hand.

As Daryl ran, Martinez surpassed him from his right side and swung his bat mightily against the skull of the walker attached to Leah. Its grip loosened as it stumbled, giving Leah the opportunity to twist away while Martinez swung at it again.

Daryl reached her side and jerked her close just as the walker fell forward into the dirt. He glared at Martinez menacingly as Leah clung to him, panting and gasping for air. Martinez flicked blood and brain matter off his bat and casually shrugged one shoulder in Daryl's direction.

Daryl turned to Leah and pushed her gently away from his body. His eyes quickly scanned her. "Ya bit? Scratched?"

Her wild eyes met his and she shook her head. "No. No. I'm fine."

He ran his hands over her bare arms as she talked, then across her neck before cupping her face. Once he was satisfied that she was physically unharmed, he pulled her back into his chest for a brief hug before releasing her and shooting Martinez another hard look.

That douche with his girly little bat had just saved her.

* * *

**So, I am going to have to take a brief break here, sweet readers. I am swamped and work and am going to move (again!) this coming weekend. I have moved three times in the past 12 months. This will be number 4. I hope it's the last for a VERY long time! Hang with me though! I promise not to be gone too long. :)**

**And you know... just for good measure... reviews make me update faster! *insert big puppy dog eyes here***


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, so I got this done way before I planned on it. Here you are ladies... a delicious chapter for you. Enjoy! **

**Also, so many delightful reviews. Thank you. Also, welcome new readers! You know that I adore each one of you, but I am just far too exhausted to reply to each review personally tonight. I'll getcha next time. ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Leah gave Carl a smile of thanks for clearing the walkers in their path as Daryl pulled the bike back into the prison gates. She let out a big sigh of relief when the prison had come into view. Their excursion had exhausted her mentally and physically and her heart had beaten wildly the entire drive back.

She leaned slightly back keeping her weight centered as he pulled to a stop before cutting the engine. When he turned and gave her the nod that it was okay to get off, Leah tried to meet his eyes. He'd been eerily silent since their run in with walkers at the old feed mill. She was used to his quiet demeanor, but this silence, it was killing her.

Gripping his shoulders for leverage, she swung her right leg over the bike and dismounted. The air around them was thick with apprehension as the rest of their group ran out to meet them, questions burning on their faces.

When Rick gave the word that they all needed to get back into the protection of the prison walls, Leah looked to Daryl searching for some kind of emotion on his face. He was stoic, and only met her eyes briefly before dismantling his crossbow from the bike and marching towards the prison door.

Leah took in a deep breath and tried to stay focused, rather than let her heart break. After everything that had happened, she needed him. Touching him would give her the feeling of safety that she was craving. Willing away the lump in her throat, she followed after him.

Beth met her at the door with a soft smile. In her arms, Judith gazed up from her tight, warm swaddle. Leah bent over and brushed a quick kiss over the baby's forehead, realizing for the first time just how much she had missed the little girl.

"Hey sweetheart." She whispered. Briefly, she touched Beth's face and returned the girls smile. "Can I take her?"

Beth nodded and shifted Judith towards Leah, who scooped her up and nuzzled the baby into her chest. Together the two of them followed the rest of their group into the cell area of C block.

* * *

Daryl was leaned up against the far wall and watched as Leah entered. He let out a sigh of relief when her eyes found him and she made her way to his side. Instead of walking away from her, he should have taken her hand as soon as they got off the bike. As scared and pissed off as he was, she was probably equally as terrified. Sometimes he had no idea why she put up with his shit. Hell, he couldn't even save her from that walker.

Yet, she still loved him. A concept that often blew his mind.

It never mattered if things were tense between them. They always found each other. Like magnets.

* * *

Leah listened to Rick, her heart sinking as he spoke. She was so sure this prison was going to be home. She thought back to their first night on the grounds, right after they had cleared the yard. Together, she and Daryl had lain under the stars feeling happier and safer than they had in months.

It wasn't fair. Everything single good thing got snatched away from them. Loved ones, gone in an instant. Safety, lost in a blink of an eye. Food, stolen by other hungry survivors. Their own lives, in danger of being snuffed out at any moment.

And maybe the most important loss of all- happiness. It lurked around the corners, in the shadows, but never came out of hiding. Always just out of reach.

Leah's jaw tightened. She didn't want to lose this good thing. Yet, she didn't want to lose her family, either.

"He wants us dead. Gone."

Leah reached for Daryl, her fingers brushing the inside of his wrist.

War.

She didn't want this.

Daryl's eyes flicked down to her scared face when he felt her touch. For some reason he couldn't take her hand. He remained still until she let go.

When Rick was finished speaking, Leah closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool concrete wall. The day just kept getting worse. She longed for Daryl to reach out and hold her so she could feel something familiar. His touch was like her anchor.

He shifted beside her and she opened her eyes, watching as he headed towards the exterior door. She frowned for a moment, before remembering that he had agreed to take the next watch shift.

Exhaustion hit her full force and she sighed quietly, sadly. Although she didn't understand why, Daryl clearly needed his space and she didn't have the energy to try and figure out what was going on in that complicated head of his.

"You wouldn't happen to be ready for a nap, would you?" She smiled at Judith and gave the baby a little bounce. Judith's face scrunched, turning red and an unpleasant smell hit Leah's nose. "Whew. No? Diaper change it is then."

* * *

Daryl gave Maggie a small nod when she came to relieve him from watch a few hours later. "It's quiet." He muttered as they brushed past each other, switching places.

Maggie took over his previous post on the loading dock, picking up the binoculars that he had put to the side; she gazed through to the darkened tree line. "Everyone else is asleep." She told him as he began his trek back inside.

With a nod of thanks, he stepped inside and gently closed the door behind him. He was looking forward to sleep himself. C Block was quiet when he entered, and Daryl made sure to keep his footsteps light as he made his way towards his and Leah's shared cell. As he approached the steps, movement to the left of him caught his eye.

Leah was in Beth's cell, lowering Lil Ass Kicker into the pink crib. He stopped, watching them for a moment, listening to her whisper soothingly to the baby. With a shake of his head, he turned and continued up the steps. Watching her with the baby any longer would only hurt worse; making him realize what he almost lost today.

Entering their cell, he leaned the crossbow against the wall and sat down on the edge of the mattress to remove his boots. As he untied the laces he could hear her footsteps making their way towards him.

"Hey," she said gently once she reached the doorway.

He met her eyes briefly before setting his boots to the side of the bed.

Leah paused a moment before asking, "Can we talk about this?"

Daryl shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. He had never come so close to losing her before. Seeing her barely escape from a bite right in front of him had to be one of the worst things he had ever seen. It ranked right up there with his house burning down, and finding Merle's hand on the rooftop in Atlanta. And then only to have another man rescue his love from the grasp of a walker. It was killing him inside. But, he didn't want it to show. Even though he knew she would eventually drag it out of him. She always did.

Leah frowned in frustration. "Don't give me that, Dixon."

He let out a frustrated sigh. Fine. She wanted to talk? He'd talk, but he knew she wasn't going to be happy with it. Standing up and moving closer to her, he kept his voice to a whisper, and asked. "What the hell were ya trying to prove out there?"

Leah reeled back. She had not expected this. "What were you trying to prove?" She turned the tables on him and tried to keep her own voice to a whisper. "Your little pissing contest with – with- what's his name?"

"Douchebag." Daryl supplied, irritated that she would even bring him into this.

"That's not his name."

Daryl shrugged. "Ya shoulda listened ta me in the first place. Stayed back here."

Leah held her palms up. "Yeah, but I'm okay. I'm alive."

He frowned at her. "Ya don't get it. Do ya?"

She shook her head. "No sorry, I have no clue. Why the hell are ya mad at me?"

"Ain't mad."

"Please enlighten me then. 'Cause I have no idea what's going on here!"

Daryl rubbed at his face. He couldn't tell her the truth- that he was a failure. He couldn't protect her and he would never forgive himself for that. "Yer tough, but things can go wrong. Ya ain't invincible, superwoman."

Leah could sense that he had more to say, so she remained silent and waited for him to continue.

Daryl blew air of frustration out his lips and let his voice get softer. "Ya know why I love ya? 'Cause yer soft underneath that badass thing ya try to pull. Stop pretendin' to be something ya ain't. Just let me watch out for ya. Just listen to me, babe."

Leah felt her body relax. There it was, the loving Daryl that she had the privilege of seeing more than anyone else. She understood now. He was scared.

She reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. "When that walker grabbed me it scared the hell outta me."

His thumb ran over her knuckles as she spoke.

"But, I have to be able to fight too. To protect myself."

Daryl cringed. He hated feeling so powerless, but he knew she was right. He might not always be around to keep her safe. He dropped his forehead to hers, closed his eyes and quietly confessed. "I just love you."

She wrapped his arms around his tense torso, anchoring herself to him. "I'm so scared. I need you to hold me."

Appeasing her request, Daryl ran his hand through her thick hair, and held her close. He couldn't promise her protection, not this time. Although he would never admit it, he was scared too. This war didn't sit right with him.

"We can't win this." She whispered into his neck, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

When Leah's lips pressed against his, Daryl's body slipped out of his control and he grabbed her hips, shoving her back roughly against the wall of the cell. Leah let out a surprised gasp as his lips began to assault her neck, yelping when his teeth grazed across her skin hard enough to leave a mark. He pulled away just long enough to press a finger to her lips, while his eyes warned her to keep quiet. Then, his movements were frantic.

He needed her. The events and emotions of the day had him desperate for her.

Once she recovered from the shock of his aggressiveness, Leah clung to Daryl just as desperate for him as he was for her. He was the only sure thing right now. She needed his familiarity, his safety. She bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan as his lips roamed over her throat, the scruff of his beard tickling her collarbone. Her fingers grabbed for the bottom of his denim shirt and she gathered up fistfuls, pulling him flush against her.

Daryl's pulse was quickening and if he didn't get her out of here and somewhere more private soon, he would burst. He returned her kiss with an intensity of his own, his tongue battling hers for dominance.

Leah felt her own heart beating wildly against her ribs. Her spine tingled deliciously as she quickly became lightheaded. Daryl's feverish lips against her skin were igniting a white-hot fire in her core.

His tongue flicked her earlobe right before she felt his hot breath blow into her ear.

"Let's get outta here."

When his fingers traveled up her ribs and rested against the soft flesh of her breast, she pulled away and took the opportunity to playfully grab at his ass. "How 'bout we stay right here?"

Daryl growled low in his throat, digging his jagged nails into the concrete behind Leah's head as he worked to control his breathing. "Fuck," he uttered when he caught the naughty gleam in her eyes. The idea of her being just a little wicked for him ignited a primal need inside of him. "Ya think ya can be quiet?"

Leah's answer was a hard kiss as she pressed her palms flat against his abdomen and urged him backwards towards the bed. He let her lead them while he fumbled to yank her shirt off her body, the need to feel her skin against his driving him mad with lust. His shoulders hit the metal rail of the top bunk the same time he managed to free her of the offending shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to rip it over her head. He slung it into the corner with a brief feeling of triumph.

Dropping his lips to her neck he sucked at her delicate skin, rubbing it against his teeth to insure there would be a nice bruise in the morning. He buried his lips deep in the valley of her breasts, pressing hard kisses and light nips into the swells of skin.

"Shhhhh," he hushed her quietly as she began to whimper from his touch.

Suddenly aware that they were completely out in the open, Leah pushed him down by his strong shoulders.

Daryl ducked and grabbed her hips, dragging her to straddle his hips as he went flat on his back. Wasting no time, he reached up to release the messy knot from its place on top of her head, and her hair flowed down; the soft ends brushing against his cheeks. Leah grinned at him before lowering her lips to his, quickly deepening the kiss and stroking his tongue with her own.

Daryl fought the urge to get lost in Leah's kisses while his hands fumbled around her beside her. His fingers grasped the edge of the blanket and he tugged it up to shield their bodies just in case there happened to be any curious passersby. He was in no mood for an audience.

Everything was a fury of lips and hands after that, their skin burning with need, and Leah writhed against him impatiently. Daryl let his hands roam over her sides, the dips and curves of her body were silk against his calloused hands as he urged her below him on the thin prison bed. As Leah's hands stroked his neck, his hands shot out to grasp her wrists and pin them above her head.

Leah's mouth dropped open in shock before a delicious smile graced her lips.

With mischief in his eyes, Daryl ducked down and licked a circle around her right nipple. Each time his tongue hit her soft skin, she arched her back and pressed closer to him, silently asking for more. He began sucking and nibbling first her right and then her left nipple, making sure that neither was left unattended for long.

"Just fuck me, babe." Leah begged in a quiet whisper.

"Quiet." He ordered, as his lips skimmed down to her navel.

Leah was squirming underneath him, amazed at the heat his mouth coaxed from her body. Letting go of her wrists, Daryl continued his journey downwards, his lips leaving a wet trail across her skin.

Finding her smell too intoxicating to resist, he hurriedly pushed her knees apart. There was nothing gentle about the way he buried his tongue in her wet heat. His motions were quick and demanding- the motions of a man intent on claiming his woman. When she cried out, he gripped her thigh roughly in warning before nipping at her swollen clit.

"Please." She rocked her hips upwards. The way he was man handling her was incredibly sexy, and she didn't want to wait any longer.

This time, she didn't have to ask twice. Daryl broke free from her and sat back on his heels. Leah held back an excited moan as he went for the buckle on his jeans. In no time, he was disrobed and rolling a condom on.

With one hard, eager thrust he was sliding inside her slick walls. Daryl found a quick and firm rhythm, pounding their bodies together and pressing his mouth into her shoulder to mask his grunts. The combination of her wrapped around him and her jagged nails digging into his back sent chills down his hot skin.

Leah felt light headed and extremely happy as Daryl ground against her. In seemingly no time at all, she was reaching her peak, and her body began to shake.

"More." She begged quietly.

Pleased that she was enjoying herself, Daryl sped up the rocking of his hips as her hands moved over his body. Leah ran them through his hair, then down his neck. She scratched her way down his back and finally came to rest on his ass. She gripped his flesh and bit hard on the skin of his shoulder in an effort to keep quiet, her teeth breaking skin and he felt the sting down to his core.

She wasn't able to keep quiet for long, and a rough hand clamped around her mouth as she came violently against him. His palm muffling her screams of pleasure. Daryl followed not long after, his own sweat slicked body shuddering over her. Panting, they met each other's eyes with a wicked smile.

Finally, Daryl rolled off her and snaked an arm around her middle. "Get some sleep." He demanded.

Leah was far too tired to argue with him and let her eyes flutter close as sleep overcame her.


	20. Author's Note

Hey dear readers! First off, I am so very sorry that this is not an actual update. I was going to wait until I had a chapter ready to post, but that seems to be slow going and this is far too important to wait.

I debated about how to go about writing this. In the end, I think this is the best course of action. I am thankful that you are taking the time to read this.

Over the weekend, a few wonderful readers of Home (and my other work) alerted me to the fact that one of my own loyal readers and reviewers was stealing scenes and using them in her own story. Needless to say I was shocked, angry, hurt and disgusted. A whole slew of emotions! I work really hard on my writing and to have it copied and pasted into someone else's story is like a punch to the face.

There were two scenes in particular that we found used in Heaven Sent written by piratejessieswaby. I haven't looked through all her work, so there may be more.

What was even more appalling was the fact that this is not the first time (or second time!) piratejessieswaby has pulled this. She has been asked numerous times by other authors in this fandom to stop stealing work.

I contacted piratejessieswaby, and I won't go into details over what was said between us, but getting her to take down my work was like pulling teeth. In the end, there are still lines that I wrote in the scenes that she "fixed"…. scattered about like seasoning. As you can imagine, this is very frustrating.

To make things even more frustrating, she uses multiple usernames on this site. Trying to pin her down is very hard.

If this had been the first time she had stolen I wouldn't be bringing this to the light. I would handle her quietly and privately. However, since piratejessieswaby cannot seem to learn her lesson and stop- it's time for a call to action.

How can you help me? Please be a watchful eye.

If you read piratejessieswaby work and see my scenes (or other authors scenes) please let me or the other author know. I am far too busy to comb through all her stories to find this stuff. But, this needs to stop. It has gone on for far too long. Piratejessieswaby refuses to admit that what she is doing is stealing, and doesn't seem to understand why what she is doing is wrong.

This can only end with your help! If we band together and keep piratejessieswaby accountable, then maybe she will understand the error of her ways.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.

Thank you oh so very much for your dedication to Home.

I promise my next update will be real! Lots of Leah and Daryl to go around. ;)


	21. Chapter 20

**You have waited long enough! Here is a long overdue update. Life has been crazy, and I am so thankful that I am able to post this today! **

**And seriously- I am humbled by you guys. The outpouring of love I received after my work was stolen by another "author" on this site has been incredible. I am honored. I don't know that the issue will ever be resolved. It's far more in- depth that I desire to go on a simple fan fiction site where things are supposed to be happy and fun. I come here to relax and "get away" from it all. I don't want to get highly involved in the drama- I have enough of that in real life! I have come to terms with the fact that the issue will most likely be on going and that I can only do so much. You can't change people's characters over the internet. I can only ask politely (hopefully!) that my work be taken down when I see it being used other places. I have blocked the user who was stealing, but she has so many other usernames that it is somewhat ridiculous. Oh well. It is what it is.  
**

**The most important part is that I am SO THANKFUL for you all. My loyal readers and reviewers! **

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

Daryl was up before the sun the next morning. His heavy eyelids cracked open to the moonlit outline of Leah beside him. A half smile found its way to his tired face as he replayed the scene from last night over in his head.

Whisking a lock of thick hair off her cheek, he watched as she breathed deeply. Damn, he loved this girl. When his lips dropped a small kiss onto her bare shoulder, Leah stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Is it morning already?" Her voice was rough.

"Almost," Daryl whispered, loving the sound of her sleep heavy voice.

Leah rolled and molded her body into his, chest to chest. She buried her face in the space between his shoulder and neck and yawned deeply. "Mmmkay. Just let me sleep then."

Instinctually, Daryl ran his fingers through Leah's sex mussed hair while chuckling lowly in this throat. In return, Leah wound her arm tightly across his middle and ghosted her lips over his neck before the state between sleep and wake found her.

Daryl was more than happy to hold her quietly as she drifted back into sleep and her deep breaths hit his skin. Let her sleep. It was the only place where he could protect her from the harsh reality of what was coming down the pike. His chin rested on top of her head as he cradled her tightly. As his own eyes closed again, his thoughts rested on the woman in his arms.

Sweet, caring, vibrant, beautiful, playful, and a fighter. Supportive, but challenging. He was so damn lucky. He still wondered, even after months of saying 'I love you', how he ever managed to win her over. And even more so, how she had managed to crack his shell wide open?

It was a damn mystery.

Fate wasn't something Daryl Dixon really put much weight into, but with Leah there was no other explanation. She was his only constant.

An hour later, when the sun finally crested and filled the cellblock, Leah stirred inside his arms. Moaning, she buried her face deeper into his chest. "Not even the damn apocalypse can make me like mornings. "

Despite the small smile that hit the corners of his lips, Daryl nudged her. They couldn't afford the luxury of any frivolous extra sleep today. "Gotta get up, babe."

"Five more minutes." She pleaded. As Leah let her eyes close again, Judith's cries echoed off the concrete walls. With a sigh, she rolled out of Daryl's arms. "Just kiddin'."

She stood up, stretching before reaching in the corner for her haphazardly thrown shirt. Daryl pulled himself off the bed, looking for his own shirt as well. Leah always made sure their little cell was tidy and organized, but their intense tryst from the night before had left both their clothes scattered haphazardly across the floor. He located his denim button up and threw it on as Leah bent down to pull on her boots.

An appreciative smile crossed his face as her ass came into full view.

Leah finished tying her shoes and scooted past Daryl in the cell. "I'm coming, sweetie." She mumbled quietly to the still crying baby as she stuffed her gun in the back of her jeans.

"Thought Beth was watchin' her." Daryl observed as Leah tried to scurry out. He hated hearing the little girl cry as much as she did, but had been wishing for just a few more uninterrupted moments with Leah before the busyness of the day settled on them.

Leah gave him a small smile. "Yeah, but she was up doing feedings at two am while you and I had a little fun. It only seems fair that I take the morning shift, yeah?"

With an embarrassed grin, Daryl nodded and leaned down to briefly press his lips to hers before she left the cell. "Hey," he whispered as she turned the corner.

Leah popped her head back into the doorway. "Yeah?"

He snapped the last button on his shirt closed. "I love ya."

A wide grin spread across Leah's face. "Love you too. See ya down there."

Downstairs in the common area, no one was talking and the tension was thick in the air. They all knew the day ahead of them would be big. They had to finish fortifying the prison and plan their strategy of defense. As Leah paced around the room, feeding Judith, she observed everyone's facial expressions.

They were all exhausted. Weary to the bone. Yet, Glenn had a look of fresh determination on his face. Maggie's eyes were contemplative as she picked at her oatmeal and Michonne's normal hard look had slipped away to something a little softer and more vulnerable.

Leah was sure her own expression was one of fear. She was scared to death.

Merle sauntered into the room, followed by Daryl who briefly lifted his head to find Leah's location.

"Where's Rick?" He asked the group as a whole.

Glenn looked up from his breakfast and nodded his chin towards the door. "Outside. Taking watch."

Daryl gave a little nod of thanks before making eye contact with Merle.

Leah wasn't sure what type of brotherly communication they had going on, but Daryl didn't even have to ask a question before Merle shook his head. "You go on. I got something more important to do."

The brother's kept their eyes locked for a moment in a silent conversation, before Daryl gave a light shake of his head and walked outside.

Leah watched Merle as he moved around the room, his eyes looking dull and face long. He looked preoccupied, as well as a look Leah couldn't place. As she watched him something pulled at her heart. She needed to talk to Daryl's brother. Before she could pull him aside, Merle disappeared into another cellblock.

Slowly, the rest of the group dispersed as everyone went about their own chores for the day. Leah stayed in the common area, trying to distract herself from her thoughts. Nothing was working. Merle was itching away inside her brain, refusing to be left alone.

Unable to fight the urge any longer, Leah set out to find him. She didn't have to look far. He was in the next cellblock, surrounded by mattress stuffing. Seeing the man completely focused on the work in front of him, Leah paused and wondered briefly if this was a good time. Merle was hastily tearing the limp mattresses off the metal beds and tearing into them as if his own life depended on it. A man on a mission. Unfortunately, she had an inkling of what his mission was.

Leah took a step forward, hoping to catch his eye. When movement didn't work, she hugged her arms tightly around her waist and waited. She wanted to turn back around and just forget the whole blasted idea, but something about the way Merle was pulling the mattress stuffing apart with such desperation made her stay.

"Merle?" she said tentatively, trying to get his attention.

Freezing mid motion, he looked up and caught Leah's eye. "What?"

She stared back, a hint of heartbreak seeping into her eyes. "Let's talk."

Merle rocked back on his heels and laughed a little. "I got a choice?"

Shaking her head, Leah slid down onto the concrete and took a seat on the ground. Merle just grunted and went back to digging through the stuffing. "Fine."

She remained silent for a moment, tilting her head and watching his pursuit; almost positive he was searching for hidden drugs.

Finally tired of her muteness, Merle looked back up. "Say whatcha came to say, sugar."

"Sorry. I'm just thinking." She blinked her eyes up to him.

Exasperated, Merle sighed. "'Bout?"

Taking in a deep breath, she mustered up the courage. This was proving to be a lot harder than she expected. "How much Daryl loves you. You know he would stick by you through anything, right?"

She had his attention now, but this conversation still wasn't going to be easy. "Whatcha sayin'?"

Leah picked at her fingernails, feeling suddenly shy and unsure. "Merle. I love your brother. He's my family. That makes you family too."

Merle breathed heavily out his nose. "These people- your people- look at me like I'm a damn snake. I ain't part of the family."

"You're part of mine."

Merle laughed. "He left you for me. 'Member that?"

Leah cringed. It was a low blow, but she was unwilling to show weakness and kept her tone soft. "He came back, Merle. He wants to make this work. So do I."

Merle shook his head. "Naw." He drew out the word, before sucking on his teeth. "Daryl moved on when I left. Started his own family with you, and then that little baby. Yer like a mama to her. The three of you got a nice little thing going. I see it. They all see it. It's too late for me."

Leah's heart broke at the depth of sadness in his voice. Just because Merle was the king of making bad choices, didn't mean that he didn't deserve to feel like he was a part of their family. He was Daryl's brother, and by association her family. It had take awhile for her to accept this truth. However, she knew- in this new world you need people. Family was no longer purely blood related. "I learned a long time ago that family is what you make it. And when you get the privilege of having your actual family still alive, you hold onto that with everything you have."

"Don't give me a lesson on family, girl."

Leah paused, her mind drifting back to Asher. It was a risk, but she had to take it. If it helped Merle realize his place in this group, it was worth it.

She took in a deep, shuddering breath. Talking about him was always so hard. "You know. I had a family once. A sweet, precious little boy and he was ripped away from me. I was broken and desperate. I didn't think I would ever get a second chance; a chance to be happy and to have another family. Then I did. And despite all this," Leah waved her hand around, sweeping the room. "I am happy. I got a second chance at family. You can have that too, Merle."

"That's a real nice story, sugar."

His indifference to her biggest heartache cut deep. Vigorously blinking back tears, she opened her mouth to protest, when Merle cut her off.

"My brother ever tell ya why we was at that camp in the quarry in the first place?"

Leah shook her head. "What do you mean? We were all on the highway and decided together to go to the quarry."

Merle gave a soft chuckle and frowned. "Guess it don't matter none now. That was ages ago."

Leah watched Merle as he seemingly got lost in his thoughts. "Why were you two at the quarry, Merle?" She pressed him.

Running his hand over his mouth, Merle frowned. He let out a large breath and a frown deepened the lines around his mouth. "We were planning on taking ya'll fer everything you were worth."

Leah's eyebrow shot up. "Robbing us?" It made sense, but Merle was right- it was ages ago. Everything was different now.

"Yep. Till I lost my damn hand and my little brother fell in love."

For some reason, his admission didn't bother Leah. She tilted her head, searching for words but came up empty. She didn't even wonder why Daryl had never told her. The answer to that was obvious. Daryl had put that part of him behind, moved on. He didn't like to talk about the past.

Merle filled the silence. His eyes flicked to her face and in one of the softest tones Leah had ever heard Merle's voice he said, "You changed my brother. Yer good for him. Hardly even recognize him anymore. He's respected. Honorable."

Leah nodded. "Yeah. He is. You can have a second chance too, Merle."

Again, Merle shook his head. "Nope. I've always been a fuck up and always will be."

"Merle." Leah said in gentle disappointment.

He interrupted her again with a loud boom. "You don't know shit about me!"

Startled, Leah curled into herself at his quick change in tone and the intensity of his voice. "I'm sorry." She quickly mumbled out in an attempt to calm things before Merle escalated.

It worked. Merle rubbed at his eyes with his good hand. "Never thought I'd see the day when Daryl would commit to someone." He gave a slight chuckle. "Women always scared the hell outta him."

Despite her fright from his earlier outburst, Leah smiled. "I think I still do sometimes."

Merle smiled and his entire row of yellow teeth showed. He imagined that she was probably right. "Been meaning to ask ya, girl. How'd ya reel my brother in?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "I didn't."

Merle raised an eyebrow.

She teased him lightly. "He reeled me in."

Merle howled with laughter. "Daryl ain't got game."

Leah found herself laughing along with him. He was right, flirting never came naturally to her lover. "It just happened. We work well together." She gave him a small shrug of her shoulders. She knew why she loved Daryl, but doubted Merle wanted the full run down.

"Daryl's a good kid."

She nodded. "He is. A good man. A good man who loves you and wants the best for his big brother."

"Yeah." Merle drawled before standing abruptly. "Now get outta here, suga. I'm busy."

Leah frowned, but stood and brushed the dirt off her backside. "You're family, Merle." She said as she left him to his hopeless mission with a feeling that just maybe she and Merle could make things work.

* * *

A few minutes later in the courtyard, Daryl worked on the skin around his thumb as he listened to Leah quietly recount her earlier moments with Merle. He was already preoccupied with Rick's decision about handing Michonne over to the Governor. That wasn't no peace treaty; it was cold blooded murder. Michonne was alright by him and Rick's decision was sitting heavy in his stomach. As Leah talked, sharing her earlier conversation with Merle, he hoped that things hadn't gone south between the two of them. That would be just what they needed, more ammunition against the group in Merle's belt. The more torqued up his brother's emotions got, the more unpredictable he became. Right now all Daryl needed was to deal with Merle's shit.

A sigh of relief almost escaped his lips as Leah told him that she seemed to have connected with Merle. Her story, and the fact that she was trying to make peace with his brother, touched a soft place in his heart.

Her eyes looked over his shoulder while she wrapped up her story, as if she was searching for the perfect words to say. "Daryl, I love you and I really want this to work with him. I know it's not going to be easy having him around, but I want to try my hardest. Life is too short these days for people to walk around feeling unwanted and unloved."

Quickly, he pulled her in and placed a rough kiss on the top of her hair. "Thank you," he whispered after letting her go.

Looking up, she locked eyes with him and nodded. "You're welcome. You should really go talk to him too."

Shuffling his feet, Daryl looked down at the blacktop and gave a soft nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I should."

Before turning to leave, Leah squeezed his hand softly. "You can do it. Don't let him get to you. Don't back down."

He felt her soft hand drop his and watched as she walked away from him towards the rest of the group. Rubbing at his eyes, he gave his head a vigorous shake to clear the stress and marched off to find his brother. He had learned a lot of lessons in this new world, but the most important one was that nothing was possible without people. The ones you loved weren't guaranteed to be around the next day. This was his second chance with Merle. Not many people got that luxury and he wasn't going to screw this opportunity up.


	22. Chapter 21

**My Daryl muse is waning. I need TWD to come back to me! October feels oh so far away. Thank goodness for pinterest. **

**Whatsgoingon- Babies? Who said anything about babies? Wishful thinking, eh? ;)  
**

**Saidwhatimeant- Game? Daryl? Of course! ;) **

**MrsGooglybear- Thank you for your support and the steady reviews. It was not a fun season dealing with a thief, but everyone's love made it so much easier! **

**JeanneFate-x - As always, I look forward to your reviews! So, you want to know what I am going to do with Merle? HA! That would be a spoiler. ;) You'll just have to wait and see. No answers in this chapter though. Nope, not yet. **

**DanicaLyn- Aw, here are some tissues! ;) And let's not talk about how many times I have seen each episode! **

**theshadowlight- Thanks for your continued love and support! I can't give any secrets away on Merle though! ;) **

**MollyMayhem84- Guess what!? AU after season 3 is something that I can totally promise! ;) Sometimes I worry that maybe Leah and Daryl have run their course, but as long as you guys keep reviewing I will keep writing! **

**Love and hugs also for Leyshla Gisel, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Nikixxx, fanficgirl10, Riaina, Aurora Ciel, Emberka-2012, Dora701, KillerKadoogan and Hale! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The autumn sun beat down on Leah's face as she screamed through the chain link fence, desperate to catch the attention of the walkers on the other side. "Hey bastard! Over here. C'mon." She jogged down the length of the fence, dragging a large metal pole against it to add to the clamor. Down a little ways, Maggie and Carl were furiously banging on pots and pans and adding to the distracting noise.

Casting a glance across the field, she caught glimpse of Daryl and Glenn pulling jagged barbed wire out of the bed of the truck. Michonne's idea to create obstacles in the yard that would deter the Governor and his army had been brilliant.

A large walker stumbled up to the fence, his left jawbone ripped away from his face so that his chin hung uselessly, bobbling with each lurching step. He gripped the fence and growled at her past his rolling tongue.

"Shut up." Leah growled back while aiming her pole through the fence. With one swift and precise movement she caught the walker in the eye, bringing him down with a loud slurping noise.

The truck rumbled back up towards the gate and Maggie caught Leah's eye, before giving her friend a nod. She looked down the length of the fence, finding Carl about 50 feet down. "Carl! They're done. Let's go."

The boy, loaded down with weapons and a bulletproof vest, jogged back towards them and the three made their way back to the prison together.

Leah slowed her pace as her feet landed on the blacktop. Hershel had already pulled the truck to a stop and Daryl was unloading his crossbow out of the bed while Glenn grabbed the toolbox. Taking one look at Daryl's face, she knew something was up. All morning there had been something in his eyes made her uneasy and he seemed distracted and on edge. He was wrestling with something and Leah wondered if it was a result of his conversation with his brother. She quietly hoped things with Merle hadn't gone bad. If his idiot older brother had said something to make him upset, Leah was going to kick his ass.

When Rick ordered them all back inside the safety of the walls, Leah reached out and grabbed Daryl's hand, holding him back. He stopped, turning to face her and stared down at her face with piercing, soulful blue eyes.

Shielding the sun from her face, Leah looked up into his rugged face. "Did you talk to him yet?"

Averting his eyes and looking at the dirt ground, Daryl shook his head. "Not yet." He had gotten waylaid by Rick and his announcement to turn Michonne over to the Governor. She gave him a puzzled look, and Daryl refused to meet her gaze. He wouldn't be able to keep Rick's secret from her if he looked into her eyes. He felt sick to his stomach with the decision already, keeping something from her would only make it worse.

Despite her confusion, Leah nodded. She trusted him to do things in his own time. "Okay."

Daryl shook his head, remembering his earlier conversation with Glenn." What he did to Glenn and Maggie."

Seeing the distress etched across his face, Leah nodded in understanding. "I know. It's not going to be easy."

"Something has to give, right?" He asked hopefully, looking for a little reassurance.

"I hope so." She reached out and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Taking the initiative, Daryl spread his fingers allowing hers to slip in and easily interlock. When he pulled her closer, Leah lifted herself upwards and their lips touched in a short, but firm kiss. Her lips were like salve for his heavy heart.

He pulled away and then leaned in for one soft caress of her lips before tugging on her hand and guiding her back inside. "C'mon. Can't be out here like sittin' ducks."

Leah just smiled and tugged back on their hands, urging him in for another kiss. He obliged and was pleasantly surprised to immediately feel her tongue run across his bottom lip. His brain told him to get her back inside, but his heart reminded him that tomorrow was not a guarantee. So he kissed her back. Slow and hard, tasting and soaking her in.

When his free hand wound its way into her hair, Leah giggled against his lips.

"What?" He asked, lips hovering above hers.

She grinned and gave the side of his mouth a quick peck. "Your beard tickles."

A half smile found it's way onto his mouth. While shaking his head, he successfully pulled her back into the prison.

* * *

Leah was killing time. It seemed like all that was left to do was wait. She cradled Judith like a football and forced a smile as she looked into the baby's face. All she wanted was for this sweet little girl to experience happiness and safety. Swaying her back and forth, she cooed and made small kissing noises with her lips.

In response, Judith yawned and let her eyelids close.

"Oh, so you think I am boring?" Leah whispered. This time her smile was genuine as she tucked Judith securely into her arms and made her way over to the pack and play that sat in the cell at the bottom of the stairs.

She bent down and gently lowered the baby into her crib, covering her with a thin blanket. In the quiet of the cellblock what Leah heard next rang out loud and clear.

"Merle took Michonne." It was Rick.

She tensed and cocked her head, listening carefully for his next words.

"Looks like they got into it. Daryl took off after them. Hopefully we're not too late."

At the mention of Daryl's name, Leah followed his voice into the common area where she found their leader standing beside Hershel. "What's going on?" She directed to the two men, looking for clarification.

Rick sighed and ran a hand over his face. His fingers came to rest on the bridge of his nose and he pinched tightly. Seeing that Rick was distressed, she looked to Hershel's kind face for answers. The older man gazed back at her with apologetic eyes, which caused Leah's anxiety to rise.

Rick removed his hand from his face and looked at Leah. "The Governor asked me to make a deal."

Leah raised an eyebrow. Rick hadn't said a single word about his meeting with Phillip since they had returned, and she felt her chest tighten with tension "What kind of deal?"

"Michonne. Turn in Michonne and he would leave us alone."

Leah bit her lip to keep from screeching out. Keeping her voice steady, she said, "Please tell me that you didn't even consider that."

The look in Rick's eyes gave her the answer she was dreading.

"God no, Rick!"

Holding up a hand, Rick stopped her outburst. "I changed my mind. But before I could do anything Merle took Michonne. Daryl's out tracking them now."

"Shit." Leah mumbled in disbelief. "That bastard is taking her to the Governor." She placed a hand over her mouth. Of course Daryl would be the one to run after them.

"I need to tell the others." Rick announced softly. "They deserve to know. We're fighting this together and we need to stand as one."

Pushing any fears aside of what might be happening outside the prison walls, Leah nodded. "Glenn and Maggie are on watch. Carl and Beth are working on the catwalk."

Rick nodded. "I'll get Glenn and Maggie. Meet you in five."

When they had reconvened in the picnic area, Leah was too anxious to sit with the others at the table. Instead, she propped herself against the concrete, crossing her arms over her chest then fidgeting and pushing her hands deep into her pockets. She still wasn't comfortable, and shifted again hoping to calm her wildly beating heart. Giving up, she pushed off the wall and straddled the bench next to Carl. As his dad walked into the open space, Carl met Leah's eyes. Knowing he would be resistant to her touch, she still reached out and gave his shoulder a loving squeeze. He tensed, but didn't shrug her off. When he dropped his hard gaze from her, Leah's eyes intuitively landed on Judith who lay curled into Beth's arms. Knowing the kids were safe and sound for the moment helped to ease her nerves.

Glenn and Maggie followed Rick, both looking somber. Silence hung heavy in the air as everyone waited for Rick to speak. Their leader held his gun limply at his side and looked down at the concrete, searching for words to say.

When he began to speak, sometimes seeming on the verge of tears, Leah's heart broke. Her fingers twitched at her sides, itching to reach out and comfort him. As he shared the situation with Michonne, The Governor and then Merle, the faces around the group were stunned.

"I am not your Governor." When she heard those words come from his mouth Leah's heart dropped from the weight of them. "Whether we stay or go is up to us. We're putting it to a vote."

No one spoke as they took in Rick's words. Beside her Carl shifted, toeing a bit of rubble with his shoe. Rick's eyes traveled the faces in front of him and when they rested on Leah she gave him a soft nod of encouragement.

Rick sighed. "I'll take watch." Gun in hand, he strode off towards the only tower left inside the fences.

Hershel was the first one to speak. "Should we vote now?"

Leah shook her head. "No, I think we should wait for Daryl and them. Their votes count too."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They didn't know what the outcome of Merle's errand would be, but they were holding onto the hope that all three members of their family would return to them in one piece.

* * *

Moments later, Leah stood on the ground while Rick kept watch in the tower. Ignoring the walkers pressed into the fence, she gazed past them and scanned the horizon for movement. More specifically, she was waiting for the familiar form of her beloved to come into her sights. Something deep in the woods caught her eye and she pressed up on the balls of her feet, hoping for a better look.

"Michonne." Rick called down to her and pointed to a spot just in front of the tree line to her left.

Relief flooded her heart, but it was short lived. "Daryl?" She was afraid to hear the answer.

He put the scope of his rifle back to his eye and watched for an excruciating amount of time. Finally, he lowered it and shook his head.

Her heart clutching, Leah struggled to hold back her emotions. Daryl and Merle had to be just behind her, right? Knowing Michonne, she would probably want to put some distance between herself and the brothers. Using as much patience as she could muster up Leah watched and waited.

As Michonne gained ground on the prison, Daryl and Merle still had not appeared.

Leah ran a hand quickly through her hair, her hand stopping at the crown of her head and tightly fisting her dirty, brown locks. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Leah tried to quiet her mind. She would not allow her imagination to run wild until she heard the details from Michonne.

The woman was being inconceivably slow in her pace, further driving Leah crazy.

Once she was inside the gates, Leah only gave her a few seconds before grabbing her shoulders and frantically searching her deep brown eyes. "Where's Daryl?"

Michonne started back, unblinking. "Went after Merle. Told me not to let anyone go after him."

Leah's hands dropped from her shoulders and she doubled over with her head hanging between her knees. "Fuuuck." Maybe her actions were a little dramatic, but she didn't care right now. She was sure nothing good would come out of this.

"What happened out there?" Rick asked.

Michonne recounted the story of Merle knocking her out and dragging her out to deliver to the Governor. "Ran into Daryl on my way back." She sent a pointed look Leah's way. "He doesn't want you going after him."

Leah stood up to her full height ready to challenge the request, but only gave herself a brief second to consider going against Daryl. Looking over to Rick, she tried to read his expression. What was he thinking? Go after the Dixon brothers? Or stay put?

Knowing exactly what she was thinking, Rick shook his head. "We wait."


	23. Chapter 22

**Whew, this was a hard one to write! Thanks to my betas for holding my hand every step of the way as I struggled through. Everyone wanted me to keep Merle alive! So, I guess you will just have to read on and see what I decided to do. ;) Honestly, I am terrified of the backlash I might receive from this chapter. However, pretty soon we are heading into AU territory, hopefully I can redeem myself then! **

**And now for some thank yous... because if it wasn't for your reviews there would be no story! **

**SergeantJohnson- Thanks for reading! I love it when readers come out of the shadows to say hello! It makes my day. I also had a funny mental picture of you fangirling out over this update. **

**JeanneFate-x- Just for you... an update. I don't know that it is necessarily a tear jerker, but let me know! ;) **

**Riain- Only seen each season once!? Yikes, girl! ;) Try pinterest for your muse as well, so much Daryl hotness on there. **

**MollyMayhem84- The feels are here! Need some tissues? Actually, I don't know that this is much of a tear jerker. Hopefully, I did a good job capturing everything. It's such an intense moment in the story. **

**Sachi1988- I want Leah in the show too! Every time a new episode comes on I have to remind myself that the writers of TWD have no idea about her. Otherwise, I get all like... "Hey! What about Leah?!" Oh yeah... she's a product of my imagination. **

**And thank you to: fanficgirl10, emberka-2012, Leyshla Gisel, Mrs. Googly Bear, Dora701, NikixXx and WhatsGoingOn! Also hugs for everyone else who put this story on your alerts and favs! **

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

The walk back to the prison was one of the longest he had ever taken in his life. With each painstaking step his heart thumped harder in his chest. His breaths came in gasps, as if he was out of shape. It was something that hadn't happened in a long time. All they did was run these days, but this walk was winding him. The closer he got to the prison, the further behind he left his brother. But, as he was walking away from Merle he was gaining ground on Leah- leaving one piece of his heart behind to find another.

He had contemplated just giving up then and there. As Merle's walking corpse stumbled towards him without a hint of recognition in his dead eyes, Daryl became completely unraveled. Giving up felt like a pretty damn good option. With eyes clouded with stinging, unfamiliar tears, he had protected himself from Merle's hunger with a halfhearted push. As the dead soul who used to be Merle stumbled and lurched towards him again, Daryl slowly backed away unable to move to action.

Even as he had given his brother another weak shove, he knew Merle would be pissed if he had given up. His tougher- than- nails older brother would want him to drive something straight through his skull and put him out of his damn misery. Daryl understood that, because it was what he wanted too. Put him down. But still he had hesitated.

Then Leah's face flashed through his mind. He thought about what life would be like without her. Lonely. Desperately lonely. That's when he charged Merle. He couldn't do that to her. He never wanted her to know life without him. He sure as hell didn't want to know life without her.

Seven stabs to the skull and a few tears later, Daryl was on his way home.

When the outline of the prison came into his view, Daryl picked up his pace. He was eager to get back home. His steps only faltered a bit when he realized that they would have questions. Lots of them.

He had no answers and sure as hell did not want to relive what he had just done. He wasn't even sure he could face Leah right now. He didn't want to have to see the pain in her eyes. He was already broken, he couldn't handle her broken heart as well. It would be enough to crack him wide open.

Merle had a gunshot wound straight through his chest. Had it been accidental? Poor aim? Or was it purposeful? A gunshot filled with hatred and vengeance? Had the Governor been the one to pull the trigger?

So many questions. No answers. He might never know.

But regardless of whether it was the Governor who shot Merle or not, the man was still responsible for Merle's death. The Governor could be damn sure that Daryl had his number now. The son a bitch would pay.

A gunshot rang out. Daryl to immediately crouched low and cradled his crossbow against his shoulder. His eyes flashed in alertness, traveling over the landscape in search of danger. It wasn't until another shot rushed through the air and a walker a few feet away fell to the ground that Daryl realized someone at the prison was clearing his way.

He broke out into a run, heading straight for the gate. Leah was waiting for him, a look of relief in her eyes, as she stood ready to pull the fence back and let him in.

Once the gate was closed and secured behind him, Leah wasted no time in throwing her arms around his lean waist. Despite his need to look strong for everyone else, Daryl melted into her seeking comfort and shelter.

"Where's Merle?" She asked as she held him tightly.

He tensed against her before whispering into the crook of her neck. "I was too late."

As soon as the words spilled out of his mouth her heart dropped and her stomach felt queasy. Before she had a chance to reply, he jerked away and slipped out of her grasp. Leah reached for him, but she wasn't strong enough to bring him back. Her hand fell limply at her side as she watched him retreat into himself and walk away.

Her chest constricted and throat burned as she held back a sob. She wanted to hold him, and run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to kiss his forehead, each eyelid and kiss away what he had seen. Kiss his mouth, his chest. Absorb the pain in his heart through her lips.

But with his back to her, the message was clear. _I need my space._

Despite knowing that his rejection had nothing to do with her, it still stung. Taking a step back, Leah fought the urge to follow him. Showing him respect by giving him his space would mean more to him than her touch would.

Rick pushed open the door of the watchtower and exited just in time to see Daryl retreating. They both watched as he avoided C block and headed for another section of the prison.

"He say what happened?" Rick whispered to her.

"Only that he was too late." Beside her Rick, let out a sigh and Leah was surprised to feel a hot tear roll down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped it away. "I'm gonna give him some time. I'll go tell the others he's back. They'll want to know."

Rick nodded and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "He'll be okay."

"I know." She whispered in agreement, despite the pain coursing through her chest. "I know."

* * *

No one else in the group was extremely shocked to hear what had happened to Merle. Their hearts broke for Daryl's pain, but not a single tear was shed for the loss of his brother.

After awhile, Leah started getting antsy. She tried to keep busy even though all she wanted to do was hold Daryl. When Glenn came in from his watch shift, Leah made her way over to him.

"Did you see Daryl out there?" She asked as he set his rifle on the table with a clunk.

Glenn looked at her compassionately and shook his head. "No. Sorry, Leah."

With a sigh, she frowned and looked at the ground. "It's so hard to leave him alone."

Glenn touched her arm, silently asking her to look at him. When she looked up his honest eyes pierced hers. "Look, I know Daryl and I are nothing alike. But, if I was in his shoes the only thing I would want is Maggie by my side."

She nodded. It made complete sense. Daryl was only reacting out of his past patterns. "Thanks Glenn."

He gave her a small smile. "Anytime."

Before leaving the walls of the prison, Leah made sure Judith was safe and sound and then pushed through the heavy metal door knowing that she would most likely find him outside. He wouldn't want to be cooped up right now.

She moved past the growling walkers and began to walk the perimeter of the fence. There weren't many places to hide, he shouldn't be too hard to find. The smell of stale smoke hit her nostrils before she saw him leaning against the concrete wall, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. With careful eyes, he watched as she approached him.

She stood beside him and leaned her hip into the wall, pushing her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans. Through half lidded eyes, she looked up at him. "You want to talk?"

He took another long drag and exhaled, the smoke coming out in tendrils through his nose, before answering her. "No."

"Okay." She answered easily then slid down the wall and crossed her legs making herself comfortable on the ground. Daryl might not want to talk, but she wasn't going anywhere. She would be perfectly content to sit in silence with him.

He flicked the butt of the cigarette to the ground and sat down heavily beside her. He pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head back. They sat side-by-side close enough to feel each other without touching.

She picked at the jagged nail on her thumb as they sat, scooping another nail underneath to pick away at the dirt that had settled its self deep into the nail bed. Leah expected silence from him and just listened as he breathed. The slow and steady rhythm was comforting. When he began to talk after a few silent moments she stilled her hands, fearful that movement might spook him and cause him to stop talking.

He watched her mouth fall open, forming a perfect O, as he told her what had happened. "Son of a bitch got himself shot. Straight through the chest. Tryin' ta be a damn hero, I reckon."

Leah covered her gaping mouth with her hand. "Baby, I am so sorry." Her tone was free of anything that could be misinterpreted as pity.

He made a sound low in his throat and leaned closer to her so their bodies where touching from shoulder to hip. "Hardest thing I ever done in my life."

Unable to keep her hands to herself, Leah reached over and took his dirty, calloused hand in her own. He grabbed back, large hand swallowing her small one, and held on tightly.

They gripped each other, saying with skin what they couldn't find the words to say. Leah glanced sideways, taking in his square profile. At the sight of his watery eyes, her own eyes began to tear up. Determined to be strong for him, she quickly blinked them away.

"We always fought, ya know? Merle was an asshole. But, we was all each other had. Dixon's till the end." His voice cracked a bit and she squeezed his hand. "He was a selfish bastard, but always managed to look out for me. Took beatings from our daddy so I didn't have to. But he ain't never done nothing like this before."

"He did it for you."

"Huh?"

Leah examined their intertwined fingers. "I think in his own way Merle was trying to make amends. He couldn't say he was sorry, but he could try to give us a shot at this whole thing."

Lifting his hand, Leah held it tightly to her lips.

He closed his eyes as her soft lips skimmed over his knuckles. "Barely even got to have him back."

Leah dropped his hand and angled her body so she was facing him. Reaching up, she held his face and let her fingers tangle into the long hair over his ears. "When Dale died you told me something."

Daryl lifted his watery blue eyes to meet hers.

"You said, you're my family now. Back then it was all I had to hold on to. I know things are different now. I know we've created our own little family since then. But, I need you to know something- this does not change anything. You're not alone. I love you. We're family. We belong to each other."

"I know."

Leah tilted her head upwards, letting her lips hover just below his. Daryl looked at her with an intense steely gaze before capturing her lips in a smoky kiss. It was a new taste for Leah and she was surprised to find that she enjoyed the smell of a stale cigarette on his breath. It added a depth to his already rugged character that she found irresistible.

A few feet away, someone cleared their throat in an attempt to capture their attention. With a jerk, Daryl pulled his lips from hers and whipped his head around to face their intruder.

Rick stood with his hands on his hips and eyes on the ground.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked, acknowledging his presence.

"I want to get the group together and put this thing to a vote." Rick explained. "We don't have a lot of time to waste."

"Put what to a vote?" Daryl questioned.

Rick sighed and looked out past the fence. "Are we staying or leaving?"

Daryl's brow furrowed. "We're fightin'." He answered simply, without a question in his voice.

Rick dragged his gaze back to the couple on the ground. "I want to do what the group wants. We're putting it to a vote."

"Alright." Daryl answered with a nod. He pushed himself off the ground and then reached a hand down for Leah. Grabbing her tightly, he pulled her to her feet and didn't let go when she was upright. Leah brushed the dirt off her ass with her free hand as they walked back into the prison.

* * *

The group decision was unanimous- which both shocked and terrified Leah. This war would not end because they ran with their tails between their legs. They would stay and fight for what belonged to them.

"How we doin' this?" Daryl asked once everyone's hand went down. His own hand fell to Leah's spine, his fingertips gently moving down the length of her back.

Rick's eyes traveled over the faces in the room, but it was Michonne who answered the question. "Element of surprise."

"Got any ideas?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

Michonne nodded. "Yeah. I got some."

* * *

The night air was chilly and the wind brushing over her skin brought goose bumps up on Leah's flesh. She stepped out onto the loading dock. Daryl turned his head at the sound of her footsteps.

"Hey." She greeted softly, coming up behind him.

"Ain't safe out here." They didn't think the Governor would be stupid enough to attack in the dark, but Daryl was going to be prepared for anything.

"I can't sleep without you." She answered while wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Placing her face between his shoulder blades, she inhaled deeply and breathed in his earthy scent.

He made a noise low in his throat as her fingertips sank into the flesh at his sides. When they began to slowly move up and down his skin, he closed his eyes briefly and let the sensation roll over him. "Leah, please." He begged when her palms flattened against the hard muscles above his jeans. He couldn't do what she was silently asking for. The emotions were just too much to handle. And frankly he didn't want to get caught with their asses hanging out – literately.

"Babe." She begged back. "I'm terrified." She confessed, quietly. "Just one more time, I just want to feel safe- happy."

The crack in her voice caused him to grab her hands tightly, pulling her around to face him.

"Hey." He said gently when her watery eyes blinked up at him. "Knock it off." Daryl knew that look in her eyes. Leah wanted to say goodbye. Just in case. "We're gonna be fine." Even as he said the words, he knew it was an empty promise. He just couldn't handle any more goodbyes today.

Leah sighed and dropped his hands. She curled her fingers into the chain link and stared out into the dark night.

Daryl felt like an ass. Quickly he tried to recover. Cupping the back of her neck, he turned her face and placed a quick, yet hot kiss on her mouth. ""I'm sorry." He said after pulling away.

Coming to her senses, she shook her head. "No, I am. It's been a hard day for you." She leaned into him, hugging his body tightly. "Goodnight, Daryl."

As she let go of his body and started inside, he caught her hand. She returned his gentle squeeze and they released hands slowly, each of them letting the pads of their fingers trace across the other's palm and fingertips. The hollow feeling that appeared in his chest whenever she was out of his sight returned as the door closed behind her.

An hour later, Michonne came to relieve him of his watch duties and they shared a brief nod of understanding. In a moment that was uncharacteristic for the both of them, Daryl touched her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

Michonne's eyes met his in the dark and she gave him a faint smile. "Sleep well."

With another nod in her direction, Daryl made his way into the prison. It was quiet and dark and he stepped carefully, being cautious not to wake anyone. They needed their sleep. When he stepped inside their cell, the moonlight illuminated Leah's sleeping form. She looked peaceful. Sleep made the worry and frown lines disappear from her face. He toed the back of his boot, kicking one off and then the other before placing them neatly beside the bed. When he pulled back the blanket and climbed into bed, Leah stirred and molded her body against his.

When her lips sleepily pressed into his neck, Daryl became intensely aware of his own need for her touch- of his need to love her and need to say goodbye. Just in case.

Daryl was everywhere. His fingers moved slowly, gently. They memorized every inch of her skin. His lips kissed her face, the tip of her nose, her neck, and the pulse that beat under her skin.

At his touch, Leah slowly awoke. A soft mewing sound alerted him to the fact that he was doing something very right. In the darkness, a slow burn ignited between them and they slowly explored each other's bodies. Their clothes slowly came off; the feel of skin against skin was comforting and filled with unspoken words.

Daryl pressed soft kisses into her throat, her shoulder, and down to the swell of her breasts. He relished in the taste of her skin, slightly salty with sweat but mostly deliciously sweet. Leah returned his touch, her own lips grazing across his skin in agonizingly slow and heated movements.

When they finally came together as one and Daryl softly rocked inside of her, Leah cried silent tears.


	24. Chapter 23

**What? An update!? Yes. An update for you! After this chapter we will be officially heading into some AU territory. I have some really fun things planned and hope you guys are ready for it. ;)  
**

**Want to know what I have been reading lately and am completely addicted to? Check out these three brilliant fics:  
**

**Damages by MollyMayhem1984, Waking Up by SaidWhatIMeant, and Of Dixon Men... by JeanneFate-x  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

Leah was awake before Daryl the next morning. His arm was wrapped tightly underneath her breasts, pulling her body back into his chest. Soft, steady breaths hit her neck as he breathed. As good as his thick arm felt around her, she frowned slightly, hoping he was okay. She never woke up before him.

Carefully, she removed his arm from her body so she could twist around to see his face. Propping up on her elbow, she touched his forehead. It was cool.

His eyes flashed open and he looked at her curiously. "What are ya doin'?" He asked in typical Daryl fashion.

She smiled at the sound of his rough morning voice. "I'm never awake before you. Kinda freaked me out."

Turning onto his back, he rolled his eyes. "S'cause I gotta get out of here 'fore ya wake up all full a sunshine and shit."

Leah snorted at his sarcastic tone and hip checked him. "So what, I hate the mornings. I haven't had coffee in over a year. Leave me alone, Dixon."

He chuckled and twisted to kiss her forehead. "Yeah, okay."

Laughing, she took the rare lighthearted moment to snuggle in closer to him. The air was chilly and his body was so warm. After last night, the crying and what might have been their last time together- it felt nice to relax inside his arms and act like the world outside of them didn't exist. "I don't want to get up. I just want to freeze this moment and stay right here forever."

Daryl's fingers found a place in her hair and he hummed in agreement. Just as soon as he felt her leg stretch out over his thighs, they heard the movements of everyone else waking up around cellblock C. The loud bang of the metal doors rang out, signaling that there had been a watch change. It was probably Glenn switching with Rick. That was Daryl's cue. He and Rick were supposed to secure the control room first thing this morning.

Reluctantly, he removed her leg and rolled out of bed. Leah moaned in protest when her side got cold from the lack of his body heat.

"Sorry." He muttered as he stood up and stretched his tight muscles. As they rippled underneath his shirt, Leah gave an appreciative smirk.

"See something ya like?" Daryl was feeling oddly playful despite the circumstances of the day. It felt good. They had gone days without laughing. Maybe, in their own way, they were just trying to ignore the feelings of despair that were hiding just below the surface.

Leah wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and he blew out a short laugh in return. "Come back to bed and I'll show ya what I like."

Daryl shook his head before slipping his boots back on. As he bent down to tie them, Leah plucked herself out of bed and reached for his poncho, handing it over when he stood back up.

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Thanks, babe." His hands ran down her arms before he asked. "You warm 'nough?"

She smiled her assent. "Yeah. I have an extra hoodie."

Satisfied that he could at least provide basic warmth for her, he nodded.

"Go on." She gave him a shove out the door. "I'll take care of things here."

With one last lingering kiss, he was out of the cell door and thundering down the steps towards the control room.

* * *

The playful mood from their morning was gone as soon as both of them stepped out of the cell. The group packed up the cellblock and loaded the cars. They were going about their tasks with their heads down and a grim determination. On the rare occasion their gazes did catch, they were intense and filled with silent meaning.

They worked quickly. Time was not on their side.

As Leah packed their cell, she tried to focus on anything other than the dread that was threatening to bubble over. She couldn't let it take control. It would paralyze her if she did. She threw Daryl's extra pair of jeans into an army surplus bag, followed by a few of her shirts. She gathered up Judith's items and folded them neatly inside a separate, smaller backpack. They didn't have much, but once she thought she had everything packed she did another sweep of the cell just to be certain.

Seeing the cell empty made her shudder.

Picking up the two bags she had packed, Leah swung them over her shoulders and headed out to the cars. Daryl was coming in as she headed out and paused to grab the larger bag off her shoulder. She followed him to the Hyundai and together they shoved the bags into the overflowing trunk. When Leah stepped away, Daryl slammed the door down, effectively trapping the bags inside.

"Ya good?" He asked her quietly.

Leah nodded and deadpanned. "Never been better."

Daryl rolled his eyes.

"You good?" She asked in return, choosing to ignore his attitude.

He answered her with only a look. One that said- _Hell no, but I'm a Dixon._

Beth walked out of the prison carrying Judith in one arm and a couple of backpacks in the other. Leah stepped away from Daryl and towards the young girl, silently offering her arms up to take the baby. With a weak smile of thanks, Beth handed Judith over to Leah and she held the tightly swaddled girl, gently rocking her in her arms. Daryl appeared at her side. Grabbing Leah's elbow he bent down and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Where's mine?" Leah asked when he straightened his back.

Without hesitation, he bent over and pressed a quick kiss into her temple. "Gonna move the bike."

"Watch out for Ass Kicker." Leah heard him mumble to Beth as he walked away.

When she went to hand Judith back to Beth, the blonde took Leah in her arms and hugged her tightly. Wishing she could go with them, Leah watched as the two girls climbed into the Hyundai. She rubbed her eyes, where a dull ache was forming, as Hershel started the engine.

Carl stalked up to the car and unceremoniously threw the door open. Leah watched as he practically slammed the door in his dad's face. Rick froze for a minute, hurt flashing across his face, before walking around back and giving the SUV a few hits, signaling that Hershel was good to pull out. Daryl and Glenn followed in the other vehicles. The plan was to pull them around to the other side of the prison, keep them close.

"I got the gate." Rick said as Maggie walked up to Leah with riot gear in her hands.

Looking helpless, she held the black vest up. "Mind helping me climb into this stuff?" She asked Leah.

Leah shook her head and took a vest from Maggie's shaking hands. She dropped the rest of the gear to the ground and stuck her arms out so Leah could slide the vest over them.

"It's going to be fine, Mags." Leah said quietly as she maneuvered Maggie's arms into the holes. Maggie nodded, trying to keep her composure as Leah tightened the vest. "That feel okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Leah bent down to pick up the shin guards off the ground. When she stood back up, Maggie was holding up her left hand, allowing Leah to catch a glimpse of something shiny affixed to her finger. Shin guard quickly forgotten, her mouth dropped open to form an O shape. Quickly, she took Maggie's hand in her own and examined the glittering rock. A beautiful diamond flashed back at her.

Leah blinked in surprise and tore her eyes away from the ring and to Maggie's tired face. "Where did he find it?"

Maggie managed to crack a small smile. "Probably some walker."

Leah returned her smile and took Maggie's face in her hands. "It's gorgeous. And I love you. And we are going to celebrate when this is all over." She held up the shin guards. "Ready for these?"

Maggie nodded and Leah bent down to strap them on as the group came back through the gate. As soon as Rick locked it behind them there was a flurry of activity as they got every little last minute detail into place.

Leah's heart began to beat wildly in her chest and she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She and Michonne would be on look out and, if possible, doing whatever they could to destroy the Governor's vehicles. It seemed like an easy enough job- until she thought of being so far away from Daryl while he was inside the prison.

"Get in place." Rick told everyone. "Then all we can do is wait."

This was it. It was really happening. For a split second, Leah wished she had voted differently. As the moment to fight was barreling down on her, running suddenly seemed like a far better option. How much blood would be shed today? Which of her family members would she lose?

As Glenn walked by, decked out in his own riot gear, he gave Leah's shoulder a tight squeeze. "Be safe."

She nodded. "You too."

Daryl took her elbow and jerked his chin towards the gray truck. "I'll walk ya over."

She nodded and let him lead her to the driver's side door. Michonne followed and climbed in on the passenger side, giving them both a moment of privacy.

Leah closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. Earthy. Strong. "I love you."

"I love you. Be safe." He ducked his head and gently ghosted his lips over hers. They were gone before she was ready.

"You be safe." She whispered.

Daryl reached across her and grabbed the door handle, yanking the driver's side open. Taking in a deep breath, Leah placed a foot on the step rung and lifted herself into the driver's seat. There was no turning back now.

He reached in and handed her a walkie. Taking it from his grasp, Leah turned it on and placed it safely in the cup holder of the console. She turned the key in the ignition and the engine rolled to life. After one last lingering gaze, Daryl slammed the door closed.

"Let's get this bastard." Michonne said beside her.

The few seconds it took to drive the truck out of the gate, past the walkers and around the corner of the prison felt like hours. Leah backed it into a small hiding place and cut the engine.

"How's he doing?" Michonne asked quietly as her eyes scanned the road.

Leah didn't risk a glance towards her companion, fearful that she would miss something outside. "Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"Hard to tell sometimes. But for everything that's happened, I think he's doing pretty well."

Michonne hummed low in her throat.

"I'm sorry for what Merle did." Leah whispered quietly.

Michonne shrugged. "It's over now. What happened ain't nobody's fault but the Govena's. I just want to kill his sorry ass."

A huge explosion rang through the air, filling up the cab of the truck like it was right next to them. A piece of smoldering debris fell on the hood with a bang, making Leah jump in her seat. She took a deep breath and then shot Michonne a knowing look. The dark skinned woman nodded back at her.

"Out of surprises, Phillip?" Leah whispered as she watched flames lick the air. "Hitting the watch tower first, just as we suspected." Chewing on her bottom lip, she listened intently as gunfire continued to explode through the air. There was no doubt about it; they were laden with heavy artillery.

Tucked away in their little hole they were blind to what was happening outside the prison gates, but the gunfire was almost deafening. Leah forced herself to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. The heavy pounding of her heart echoing in her ears was almost as loud as the gunfire outside. She gripped the pistol in her hands tightly, knuckles turning white. Every so often she glanced at the walkie, hoping for an update from inside the prison.

She stole a sideways glance at Michonne. Her companion was stone faced. Her jaw clenched, and her eyes constantly moving, searching for anyone headed in their direction.

In the console beside her, the walkie crackled and Glenn's whisper came through the static. "Michonne. Leah. Get ready to move. 5….4….3…2…go!"

Cautiously, she pushed the truck's door closed. Leah paused, listening for any sounds, but after the initial gunfire the air around them was eerily silent.

Outside the cab of the truck, the smell of the burning towers hit her nostrils hard. Choking back a cough, she got low to the ground and followed Michonne towards the Governor's trucks. She moved quickly, knowing that as soon as Daryl heard movement in the tombs of the prison, he would set the smoke grenade off. The Governor's army would soon be retreating. Keeping her eyes alert, she ran to the back of one of the trucks and swung up onto it.

The automatic gun attached to the military style truck was intimidating. Leah had never seen anything like it. Taking in a deep breath, she recounted all of Daryl's lessons about guns. With shaking fingers, she grabbed a small metal piece of out her pocket and quickly jammed the weapon. Dropping to her knees, she swung an empty pack off her back and began to stuff it with anything extra the Woodbury survivors had left on the truck. She was able to grab bullets for the automatic weapons and a couple of knives before she heard Michonne's low whistle.

Her head shot up, looking for danger, but Michonne was waving her over to the other car. Leah climbed back to her feet and jumped softly into the grass.

"Lot of shit over here." Michonne whispered.

Leah hurried over and found the goldmine of ammo Michonne was referring to. Together the two women stuffed their bags with incredible speed. Suddenly gunfire erupted again. Leah took off towards the truck at a breakneck speed. She threw herself into the driver's seat just in time to hear Daryl's voice on the walkie. "They're out."

* * *

**Please, oh please leave a review before you leave! They are my fuel and I adore hearing from my readers. Even if you just say "Hi" it will make my day. **


	25. Chapter 24

**If I wasn't currently falling asleep while I write this I would take the time to thank each one of you personally for your AWESOME reviews on the last chapter. Know this: I love you. Here's a hug. ((((O))))**

**Now... it's been a long week and my bed is singing it's siren song. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The day after the Governor's attack seemed to take forever to get to them. Night passed without much sleep and the sun was just cresting above the clouds as Leah stepped out of the prison. She found Glenn, who had refused to let anyone take over on watch for him, on the breezeway. He was diligently peering through the binoculars, doing a careful scan of their surroundings.

"Anything?" She asked, while wrapping her arms around her torso to shield from the biting cold.

Glenn shook his head and frowned. "Didn't expect them to be gone overnight."

Worrying her bottom lip, she walked to stand beside him. She could relate to the uncertainty in his voice; she hadn't expected Daryl, Rick and Michonne to be gone so long either. The anxious knot in her stomach tightened with each passing minute. She took a hard look at Glenn and the frown on her face deepened. He looked exhausted. "Why don't you go in and get something to eat? I can take over for a bit."

He looked ready to say no, but then shook his head and quickly changed his mind. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

He rubbed at his eyes. "Thanks. I won't be long."

Anxious to keep an eye out for Daryl herself, she waved him off. "Take your time. And get Maggie. She needs to eat too."

As Glenn turned to exit the breezeway the distant sound of Daryl's motorcycle cut through the air. Leah put a hand to her chest and released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

Glenn paused at the doorway, his eyes quickly snapping back to the road. "The hell?"

Leah caught the puzzled expression on his face and then looked out to the road. A huge school bus was roaring up to the prison. "Why do they think we need a damn bus?" She asked, holding her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun, trying to figure out their reasoning for bringing a gas guzzling bus back to the prison.

From her post at the entrance, Maggie gave a sharp whistle. Glenn took off towards her to lend a hand with the gate. Leah followed him and together they thundered down the stairs and out into the small yard. Glenn reached the gate just in time to open it and let Daryl's bike pass through. As he slowed the bike down and rolled towards her, they locked eyes and she gave him a confused raise of an eyebrow before turning her attention back on the bus. As it rumbled closer, Carl and Beth exited the prison, attracted by the sounds of the commotion outside. Instinctively, Leah reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, but he skirted around her.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of her and Leah's eyes grew wider at the sight inside. A few sets of eyes stared back at her through the grimy windows. She felt Daryl's presence at her side and turned towards him. Grabbing for his hand, she gave it a quick squeeze and looked up into his steely eyes with questions swimming in her own.

"Woodbury survivors." He said casually, but Leah could tell there was more to the story.

She shook her head, still not quite understanding what was happening. "How did-?"

Her question was cut off when the first passenger stepped off the bus with the help of Tyreese. His worn boots hit the dirt hard as he took in his surroundings with curious eyes, his dark gaze sweeping over Leah and Daryl only briefly. An older woman followed him, her hand holding fast to a little girl with tight cornrows in her kind- faced woman met Leah's eyes and she gave her a soft smile. Leah forced a smile in return and then dropped her eyes to the little girl. She couldn't have been more than seven, but wore a slight frown on her tiny lips. It was the look of a little girl who had been through hell and back.

Leah watched in quiet shock as more survivors piled off the bus. Although, she wasn't sure who was more confused at the change in events- her or the newcomers.

Daryl held tightly to Leah's hand and watched her face closely, wondering how she would react when a certain blonde- haired 4 year stepped off the didn't have to wait long. Leah's eyes went from confusion to shock at the sight of the small familiar face. She took a step forward, dropping his hand as the little girl made her way down the steps.

"Lily?" Leah whispered in disbelief.

Lily tiredly blinked into the sunlight as she stared up at Leah. "Is my uncle Chase here?"

Looking behind her shoulder to Daryl, the man sullenly shook his head. An unexpected lump rose up in her throat and she quickly pushed it down. Leah moved forward and pulled Lily into her arms.

"Sweetie, were you at Woodbury?" She asked, avoiding the little girl's question.

Lily didn't resist Leah's touch and let herself be picked up off the ground.

She wrapped tiny arms around Leah's neck and nodded. "Yeah, with Uncle Chase."

Leah's heart hammered and mind ran crazy with unanswered questions. Questions that she would need Daryl to answer later. She held Lily tightly before the little girl squirmed against her.

"Leah, where's my Uncle Chase?" The tiny girl asked again.

Leah shook her head and felt bile rise up in her throat and tears sting her eyes. She looked back at Daryl, hoping for help but his face was grim. "I don't know, sweetie." She murmured into her curly locks. "You can stay with me until he comes back."

Daryl shot her a stern look and Leah shrugged. She had no idea how she was supposed to break that news to a four year old. Poor girl, first her mom and now her uncle. The undead world had created another orphan.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of newness and activity. There had been very little time for their makeshift family to process what happened. Rick was briefly able to fill her in about Andrea. Even as Leah's heart broke, there was no time to grieve as they all jumped in, taking responsibility for a different task.

With Lily refusing to leave her side, Leah kept busy learning everyone's names. Together she and Beth helped everyone find a bunk and get settled. They had brought very little possessions with them, but were still grateful for a place to put older survivors were appreciative of their help. But there was a quiet undertone to every conversation. They had lost their home, loved ones, and what little safety they knew. The children had lost parents. The ache the loss brought couldn't be shaken from their appreciative smiles.

Rick walked around with a new confidence, a new purpose. Somehow, his deep frown lines seemed less prominent; his face more open. Carl, on the other hand, was doing everything in his power to defy his father. His permanent scowl gave his childlike face a frightening appearance. Every time Leah tried to catch his eye she was met with a coldness that made her ache.

The residents of Woodbury had been well cared for physically, which left Hershel available to quietly talk with some of the older people about their conditions and ailments. A few times, Leah caught him scribbling notes on a pad.

Throughout the day Maggie and Glenn helped Daryl with the watch. None of them trusted that the Governor wouldn't be returning soon.

Daryl stayed quiet for most of the day, opting to hang back from the commotion. Instead, he unloaded and organized supplies from Woodbury and took extra watch shifts. His actions didn't surprise Leah, but she still felt her lips curl upwards when he walked back into the prison at dinnertime. As he grabbed his share of dinner from Beth's hands, her hunter locked his eyes on Leah before taking up residence on the outskirts of the group.

All around her people were finishing up their dinner. Leah pushed her own empty bowl away. She ran her hand through Lily's hair before whispering in the girl's ear. "I'll be right back."

Lily's eyes were wide and scared, but she nodded when Leah stood up. Sasha, who was sitting on Lily's other side, quickly wrapped her arm around the little girl. Leah gave her an appreciative look and moved towards the steps where Daryl sat. His blue eyes watched her as she climbed up the stairs.

"Hey." He greeted her quietly when she reached the top.

"Hey yourself." She smiled and gave his knee a gentle nudge.

Without a word, he scooted over so she could sit. She let her tired body collapse next to him and stretched her legs out on the step below her.

"Haven't seen you all day." She dropped her head and used her fingertips to gently knead at the back of her neck.

He nodded, and took a bite of his food. "We got a lot of shit from Woodbury." He managed to get out between mouthfuls.

Even though the news was positive, she heard the hesitation in his voice. "But not nearly enough?"

He watched as she continued to press her fingers into her tired muscles. If there hadn't been so many people around he would have brushed her hands away and taken over. "Nope."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching as everyone settled into their new home for the night. It was tight. They wouldn't be able to live like this for long. It felt weird having so many people in their space. Their tight knit family dynamics were going to be changing dramatically.

Daryl must have been thinking the same thing. "We're gonna need to clear out another cellblock."

"I am more worried about how we are going to make it through the winter on limited supplies."

Daryl nodded. "Can go back to Woodbury. Clean 'em out."

Cupping her hands around the back of her neck, she turned to look at him. "There are more supplies?"

He nodded and twisted his spoon around the bowl of half eaten grits.

Finally having some semblance at privacy, she took the opportunity to satisfy her curiosity. "What happened out there?"

Dropping the spoon into the mush, Daryl's thumb found its way to his mouth and he gnawed on the nail as he shook his head. "Shit went down." He said around his finger. "Found his whole army eating each other's faces off on the side a the road. Karen," Daryl pointed down to the slim woman with dark curly hair, "said he slaughtered them all. Gunned 'em down."

Leah's hand covered her mouth. "My God." There had been rumors floating around as to what had happened after the Governor's army left the prison, but to actually hear the truth from Daryl's mouth- it shook Leah to the core.

Daryl's fist flexed on his knee. "He's a piece of shit. Wanna fuckin' torture the shit outta him. Make him pay."

She watched his hand making a tight fist and knew exactly what he was thinking. Merle, Andrea, Oscar, Axel, and all the Woodbury residents- dead because Phillip got a taste of power. He tensed when her hand reached over to cover his fist, but she didn't pull away. "Think he'll come back?"

"Hell if I know." He shrugged. "Fucker's still got two men with him. I'd put money on them being dumb 'nough to try."

Leah frowned. "Let him try. I'll put a bullet in his head."

Daryl laughed softly and shook his head.

"What? I will."

"I know ya will, girl. I know." He stroked the hairs of his goatee, scratching the skin underneath. "How's the little girl doin'?"

Leah shook her head. "I feel so bad for her. Chase was an asshole, but he loved her."

Daryl stilled. "Ya know I found him, right? Gunned down?"

Leah frowned. "I had figured."

Daryl nodded and set his eyes back on Lily. "She ain't left ya at all today."

"I know. I've been collecting kids lately, huh?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "She sleepin' with ya tonight?"

"Yeah. I put her stuff in our cell earlier. You okay with that?"

Daryl nodded quickly. "Put her on the bottom bunk. We can move to the top."

"I'll see if Beth can move Judith down into her cell."

"Why? We got room for both them."

Surprised, Leah's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yeah. 'Course. Things are gonna be tight anyways. Might as well."

"Geez." Leah mumbled, pressing her palms into her eyes. "This is crazy."

Daryl gave a low sound of agreement.

The door of C block opened and slammed close and the pair looked up to see Maggie and Glenn walk inside, hand in hand.

"What do ya think of all that?"

Leah raised an eyebrow. He was going to have to be much more specific. "Of what?"

"Maggie and Glenn."

She laughed, surprised that he would ask about their friends during a time like this. Daryl shot her a look. Then realization dawned on her. He was fishing for information. "Well. I am happy for them."

Suddenly feeling shy, he looked back down at his dinner. "Ya want that?" His voice was low and quiet.

Leah shrugged. Marriage, although intensely romantic, seemed so trivial these days. "Don't know if it's really us, huh?"

He nodded, but didn't sound relieved. "Yeah."

Leaning towards him, she gave his knee a little bump with her own. "Why are you asking?"

He looked up at her, dark hair falling across his face. "Just want ya to be happy."

She gazed into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. "I am. I don't need anything like that, Daryl."

He nodded. "'Kay."

"Are you? Happy?" She turned the question back on him.

His hands paused and the corners of his lips quirked up. "With ya? Yeah. 'Course."

She placed a quick kiss on the mole that sat above his mouth. "Good. I like us just the way we are."

"Me too."

Risking the chance that he might pull away from her in the presence of so many strangers, Leah leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "And now we are going to have to be a little more creative in how I show you just how happy I am."

Surprising her, he threw a strong arm around her thin shoulders while holding back a smile. "Figure somethin' out."

Creative thinking would have to wait for another time. Lily was slowly making her way up the steps towards the pair. Her eyes drooped and a big yawn overtook her face as she reached the step below them. Instinct took over and Leah reached her arms out, allowing Lily to crawl into them. Daryl stood first and reached a hand down to help Leah up and together, the three of them headed into their cell for the night.

* * *

**Don't forget to review before you leave, sweets! **


	26. Chapter 25

**You guys liked Daddy Daryl, huh? Um yeah... Daryl with kiddos kinda equals lady porn, ya know? Ya know?!**

***Doing my I am updating this story dance* I kinda like this chapter. :) **

**MollyMayhem- You and me both! I have some plans for AU, you know. :) But, other than my immediate plans I am winging it! **

**walter-needz-luv: You have ready my stories three times?! WOW! That's crazy. I am honored. **

**MrsGooglyBear- I love Lily too! I wasn't going to bring them back, it was one of my betas who convinced me. But, I am so glad she did! **

**JeanneFate-x - So, shall we trade an update for an update? Hope those finals and all that studying isn't killing you! **

**Adk83- I am adding more! No worries, Leah and Daryl aren't going anywhere. **

**ElectroGirl444- Thank you! You are too kind. So glad you found this story and left a review. Can't wait to hear what you think about what is to come. **

**And even more thanks to: Leyshla Gisel, Shamrockus, NamelessWildflower, WhatsGoingOn, DanicaLyn, Theshadowlight, emberka2012, smittendebs, NikixXx**

* * *

Chapter 25

_A few weeks later….._

Leah and Daryl sat on the roof of the prison, the newly appointed watchtower, legs dangling over the edge. Walkers were the only thing to be wary of lately. It had been quiet outside the prison gates, and no one was complaining. The peace was welcome as they transitioned into their new way of living.

Daryl picked at his bottom lip with his teeth as he listened to Leah. She sat beside him, hunched over and heel banging into the concrete. When her voice cracked with emotion, he paused briefly and concern flashed in his eyes. Damnit, he never knew what to do when she cried. Her tears made him feel helpless.

Fiddling with the zipper on the sleeve of his jacket, Leah fought back the tears. She took a deep, ragged breath inward. "I just don't know how to get through to her."

While he studied her face, Daryl thought about Lily. When they first met her, she had been vibrant and brought smiles to their faces. Their time back at the bed and breakfast seemed like ages ago. After Lily's incessant pleas to know where her Uncle Chase was Leah gently broke the news. After that heartbreaking conversation, Lily quickly went down a dark and scary path. It happened overnight, almost. She had woken up refusing to utter a sound. Then bad went to worse when not long after, she became unresponsive to people around her. She wandered aimlessly, completely lost in her own world.

At first, everyone had accepted it, thinking that she would eventually come around. But now, weeks had passed and Lily still wasn't improving. She hadn't even cried since arriving at the Georgia State Correctional Center.

When Leah dropped his sleeve, Daryl shifted his weight, leaning back on his hands. He was at a loss and had no idea how to fix Lily or comfort Leah. "Where is she now?"

Leah brushed a hot tear off her cheek. "With Sasha."

"She'll come 'round."

Resting her forehead on his broad shoulder, she took a few deep breaths. "That's what we keep saying. But, what if she doesn't?"

"She will."

"You sound so sure."

"She just needs time. Girl's been through it. Hell, adults can't even deal with this shit."

Leah lifted her head and nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Just keep doin' what yer doin'. Yer good with her."

Leah sniffed and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. "Thanks, babe."

Daryl gave Leah a soft nod and then leaned in to press a kiss into her temple. Her skin felt familiar and tasted sweet. Mustering up all the will power inside of him, he kept the kiss innocent and pulled away before the scent of her skin intoxicated him.

They sat in silence for a while, Daryl's eyes forgetting about watch, instead drawn to the pretty face beside him. It had been too damn long. He was aching for her. Too many people around for them to find any slice of alone time, and then there was Lily. The girl was cute, he was fond of her, but she sure as hell was a cock blocker.

A sudden, strong gust of cold wind blew through, causing Leah to scoot closer to the warmth of his body. Her thigh brushed against his before settling so they were touching hip to knee. Instinctually, Leah wrapped her foot around his ankle, letting their intertwined legs dangle and swing together.

Below them, a group of kids played quietly in the yard releasing a burst of energy before the sun set. The prison had zapped their childhood. In Woodbury, it had been easier to pretend that nothing bad was happening outside the armed and secure fence. Here, they couldn't even walk outside without walkers snarling and snapping at them. At first, a few of them had been terrified to go outside, but it didn't take long for cabin fever to get the best of them. They braved the undead to blow off steam and get some fresh air.

Daryl scanned their faces. Lily wasn't among them. Beside him, Leah let out a big sigh and pressed closer into him. "I should go."

Although he wasn't ready to lose the comfort of her body so close to his, he nodded. "Alright."

Her eyes locked on his. "How long are you going to be up here?"

"Few more hours."

Leah nodded and brushed the remaining tears from her face.

"Hey," Daryl whispered, his thumb reaching out for her cheek. He gently wiped a salty bead of water she had missed. "She's gonna be okay."

Leah caught his wrist and turned his palm upwards, placing a kiss in the center of his work roughened hand. Another kiss followed in the base of his wrist. Her lips felt like velvet on his skin. In one fluid movement, Daryl's hand broke from her grasp and reached around to cup her delicate neck. Leaning forward, his lips captured hers in a hungry kiss.

"Mmmm." Leah hummed her approval after he broke away, lips still hovering over hers. She nuzzled into his arms and softly kissed his neck. "What was that for?"

"'Cause I love ya." He said into her hair.

"I love you too. I miss you."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Miss me?"

Leah shifted and looked up into his eyes. "Yep. There has been a serious lack of privacy lately."

A chuckle rumbled low in this throat as he caught her drift. "I noticed."

Leah grabbed his thigh tightly and groaned. "Are we ever-"

"I'll make it happen." He promised quickly as her hand ran over his jeans.

"You better Daryl Dixon." She gave his thigh a squeeze before moving to stand up.

Daryl held back a moan when the warmth of her body left him. "Roof is nice."

Leah choked on her sudden burst of laughter. "Hell no. I'm not getting naked for you on this roof."

"Ain't gotta get naked."

Leah gave his head a slight push. "Keep dreaming."

His lips quirked up in a teasing smile and arm shot out as he captured her knee in the crook of his elbow, bringing her closer. "Could be fun."

At the sudden feeling of being set off balance, Leah grabbed for his shoulders. "You're a devil." She pressed a lingering kiss into his mouth. "I like that about you."

"Get out of here." He released her leg and sent her away with a hard smack to the ass. "'Fore I change my mind."

A few hours later, Daryl entered their cell, exhausted and anxious for just a few moments of peace and quiet. He moved quietly, knowing that Leah and Lily would be sleeping. His eyes roamed over the body in the top bunk. He frowned when he noticed Leah's body sprawled across the entire mattress. She always made it so hard for him to climb into bed without waking her.

Bending over to take his boots off, Daryl jumped in surprise when he caught two bright pairs of eyes staring at him in the moonlight.

"Ain't ya supposed to be sleepin'?" He whispered before slipping his poncho over his head.

Lily looked up at him with wide eyes, but didn't answer his question. Throwing the blanket onto the top bunk at Leah's feet, Daryl frowned down at her. In response, Lily kept her gaze on his scruffy face.

Daryl was totally out of his element here. Noticing that her blanket had wound itself down to her waist he reached in and pulled a thin material up around her tiny shoulders. "It's cold." He explained in a soft whisper while patting her head a little awkwardly.

Lily blinked, but didn't move.

With a sigh, Daryl stood upright. "Go to sleep." He said a little more sternly before climbing into bed. Leah stirred when his body hit the mattress, instinctively scooting closer to the wall before wrapping her limbs around him.

"You awake?" Daryl whispered as her hand found its place on his chest. His only answer was a soft hum. Reaching down, he grabbed her knee and slung it around his hips to make more room on the tiny bed. When she moved, settling around him, her thigh pressed against him, making him twitch inside his pants. Intensely aware of the little girl awake in the cell with them, he bit back a moan before grabbing the back of her thigh and hiking her leg upwards again. Content with the way they were positioned, he closed his eyes and prayed sleep would come quickly.

Daryl had barely fallen into a dream when he felt something heavy pushing against his feet. Jerking his head upwards, his eyes shot to the crossbow at the corner of the cell before seeing a little blonde head peering above the bunk. He let out a breath and watched as Lily climbed up to the top bunk.

Even though there wasn't a free inch of space on the mattress, she managed to wedge her way in between the two of them. When Lily's butt pressed into Leah's stomach, her eyes flew open. Blinking groggily, she looked at Lily and Daryl. Before she could make sense of what was happening, Daryl rolled and dropped feet first onto the floor.

"Babe?" Leah yawned.

"Sleepin' down here." He answered while punching the bottom bunk's flat pillow underneath his head.

The bunk moved and creaked as the three of them repositioned themselves for the night. As Daryl finally drifted off he heard, "I love you."

* * *

"Our medical supplies are dwindling faster than I am comfortable with." Hershel quietly told Leah the next morning. His brow furrowed as Beth coughed loudly in the next cell over. In the previous days, a few of the survivors had developed a hacking cough, accompanied by a low grade fever and congestion. The dampness of the prison and dropping temperatures were doing nothing to help them heal. After tending to a few of the sick kids amongst them, Beth had been hit hard with the cold and was now the weakest among them.

The supplies from the prison and Woodbury had been plentiful, but with so many people and now this nasty cold hitting them hard they were down to the bare bones.

"Rick wants to make a run soon." She answered him in an equally quiet voice.

Hershel nodded. "It needs to happen now. We can't afford to wait any longer."

"What do we need?"

"Anything to help drop the fever. Tylenol, antibiotics, Echinacea, even essential oils would do us some good right now. I am worried about this getting worse. Pneumonia. Bronchitis."

"Can you make a list?"

"Of course." He sat down on the bottom bunk and propped his crutches against the metal frame. He reached for his tablet at the end of the bed and opened it to a fresh page. "We need to start planning ahead too. If we're staying I want to plant herbs, we can use them for medicine when something like this hits us again."

Leah nodded. "How about vitamins? Should we be hoarding them?"

"Absolutely." Hershel murmured as he wrote. "The more the better."

Beth's body-wracking, wet cough sounded from the cell again and Leah cringed. The teen sounded horrible. Stepping out of Hershel's cell and peeking around the corner, she saw Beth's normally pale face looking even whiter. She was shivering violently underneath a pile of blankets and her eyes were squeezed shut.

Leah's heart broke when another round of relentless coughing took over her body. The poor girl looked absolutely miserable.

"Here, Leah." Hershel said.

Leah poked her head back into the cell and grabbed the paper he was holding out. "I'll make sure Rick gets it."

He nodded. "How is Lily?"

Leah frowned and leaned against the door jamb. "I don't know. She climbed into bed with me last night, which is a change. But this morning she was back to her old self. Completely in her own little world."

Rubbing absently at his stump, the man in front of her frowned as well. "I'm not a psychologist, but I am almost positive she is experiencing PTSD."

Leah tilted her head back and fought the tears that so often found their way down her face these days. "What can I do?"

Hershel shook his head. "I wish I had more answers. All I know is that we need to be gentle and patient. You're doing a good job with her. She responds to you better than anyone else."

"When she responds at all." She huffed in frustration.

"Don't be discouraged. It's going to take time." He sighed. "And even when she starts to get better, she might not ever fully heal. That's the disgusting reality of what we have to live with."

Footsteps approached them, Leah turned to see Daryl striding in her direction. Emotion flicked briefly across his face when he saw her watery eyes, but he didn't say anything once he was beside her.

"Have you seen Rick?" Hershel asked him.

As he nodded, Daryl's hand landed on the small of Leah's back. "On watch."

"I think we need to make this supply run happen sooner rather than later."

As if to prove his point, another round of coughing came from Beth's cell.

Leah caught his eyes, the concern in them helping to convey the seriousness of the situation. "She's getting bad."

"Alright." He said with a nod and the determination of a man who wanted to save his family.

* * *

Leah surveyed the red circles on the map that indicated the towns they had not passed through yet. Other towns had been circled and then Xed through, marking the places that were completely looted, or worse, overrun. As her eyes roamed over the roads of Georgia, Judith hungrily sucked on a bottle as she reclined in her arms.

Glenn's finger tapped at a small town further east than they had ever traveled. "We're running out of places to go guys. We hit most of them last winter. If we're going to find anything worthwhile, we need to push out further."

Rick frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we do."

Daryl jutted his chin towards Glenn's finger on the map. "That's at least a day's drive."

The three men studied each other silently as they each considered who would be the best to go. Daryl's eyes flicked over to Leah. He knew it needed to be the two of them who went. They made a good team, got shit done together. She had kicked ass on the road last winter, and he knew she was antsy just sitting around in the prison all the time these days- even if she did love taking care of everyone. This could be their chance to finally grab some alone time.

Just as he was about to offer, Glenn spoke up. "Maggie and I can go."

Leah quickly jumped in. "No, not with Beth being sick. Daryl and I will go."

Daryl hid his smile. That was his girl.

Rick looked between her and Daryl. "What about Lily? I can go. I'll take Michonne and Carl."

Daryl shook his head. "Naw man. She's right. We'll go. These people need you here."

Rick shook his head. "I'm not their governor."

Leah shook her head. "No, but they still need a leader. It's you."

Rick stared at her, then pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Okay."

"When?" Glenn asked.

Crossing his arms over his chest Daryl answered. "Tomorrow. Ain't got time to waste."

"Alright." Glenn nodded. "I can help you pack up, gas the truck."

Daryl reached for his crossbow and adjusted the strap across his chest before the two men headed outside.

"You good with this?" Rick asked as she watched his angel wings leave the prison.

Casting her eyes back to him, she smiled. "Yeah. I am."

Rick returned her smile and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "We'll give ya'll 4 days. Come after you if you're gone longer."

Leah shook her head, determinedly. "No Rick, don't. Don't risk yourself for us. You're needed here."

He looked down at his daughter, who was quickly falling asleep as she ate. "I'm not needed here any more than you and Daryl are."

Leah frowned, she wasn't quite sure how to react to Rick's new, gentler demeanor. "Rick. They're getting more desperate. Food is scarce. You've seen them- they're getting …. worse." She was referring to the walkers. "Please don't come after us. Don't risk it."

"We'll see."

Giving up, Leah shook her head. "We always do."

* * *

**Don't forget to say hello before you leave! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello there! You guys LOVED the last chapter and I took so long to post this one. So very sorry, it has been on the works for a long time and I kept fiddling with it to get it just right. I hope you like this one just as much as you did the last one. Leah and Daryl take off on a run alone. This can only lead to good things, right? **

**Chapter 26**

In the gray morning light, Daryl steered the truck down an overgrown Georgia back road while Leah fiddled with the temperature controls. They had been on the road for a little over an hour without so much as a single walker sighting. It was a little eerie and Leah found herself looking closer into the treelines, trying to get a glimpse of any corpses traveling through.

"Ya warm 'nough?" Daryl asked when she finally cut the heat.

She nodded and pulled her hands into the sleeves of her jacket. It was freezing out, but she would make do. "I don't want to waste fuel."

Daryl only nodded in response as he turned a bend in the road. Leah turned her head, her eyes falling on the tense line of his jaw. He had been exceptionally quiet since they had left the prison. She was used to him only speaking when necessary around everyone else. But, he was always more open, more free, when it was just the two of them. His quietness struck her as odd, especially since she was sensing an edge that she hadn't seen in him for a very long time. She thought he would loosen up once they left the prison and that the solitude would be good for him. Instead, she felt him pulling further away and deeper into himself.

"I haven't seen a single walker." She mused, turning her eyes to look out the passenger side window and trying to engage him in conversation. "Kinda nice."

"Kinda weird." Daryl shrugged, and then frowned when he noticed drops of water beginning to hit the windshield. "Wasn't expectin' this."

Leah raised a questioning eyebrow. "Huh?" Rain began to softly pelt the car a more quickly. "Oh. This sucks."

Flicking on the wipers, Daryl nodded grimly in agreement. Bad weather never worked in their favor. A sign up the road a bit alerted him to an upcoming junction and he pointed his chin down towards the map in the console. "How we doin'?"

Leah grabbed the map resting between them and spread it over her knees, trying to smooth the wrinkles out of the worn paper. "We're making good time." She said quietly as her finger trailed over the back roads they had already traveled before landing on a cluster of small towns right outside of Augusta. A year ago, the drive would have only taken 3 hours. That was when interstate 20 was their best bet. However, Daryl wouldn't be touching interstate 20 with a ten foot pole. Especially since it ran right outside Atlanta. That would be suicide. They were prepared for this to be a long journey.

Last winter they had hit every town within a 2 hour radius of the farm. The map was filled with bright red X's, each one indicating a town that had been picked clean or overrun. The prison was surrounded by these X's and a few of them had been added since they had settled there. Pushing out further was their only option. Honestly, driving so far away from everyone else and into uncharted territory scared the hell out of Leah. But, with so many newcomers and winter already upon them, it was necessary.

Bending over, she squinted over the map trying to make out the faded lines. "I need a new fuckin' map."

Despite his earlier silence, Daryl chuckled softly. "Yer doin' good."

His laughter brought a smile to her face as she tapped a large spot of green. "I think we might be hitting the state park soon."

The rain began to fall harder and faster, the low temperature creating a strange mix of water and tiny hail. Daryl leaned over the steering wheel, squinting through the windshield.

"This is going to freeze overnight." Leah mused as the water pelted down on the roof of the Dodge.

Daryl nodded and flicked the wipers to a faster speed. "Should find a place to hole up for a bit. Gonna freeze our asses off if we sleep in here."

"We've done it before." Leah mumbled, thinking back to the previous winter.

"And we froze our asses off then."

Leah giggled. "I remember finding ways to keep warm."

Daryl gave her a small, wicked grin. Leah turned, catching his eye with a mischievous glint in her own. Her eye contact made him feel unusually vulnerable and he quickly turned away, unconsciously hoping that breaking eye contact would take away the strange feeling in his stomach.

Blocking out the emotions, his mind turned to the events that had happened a year ago in the cab of this truck. He remembered them too. Vividly. The cab of this truck already had some secrets about the two of them. He needed her again in that way.

_"You sure no one is going to come over?" Leah asked, uncertainly._

_From his place against her neck, Daryl shook his head, the scruff on his jaw tickling Leah's collarbone. Still, Leah tensed when his lips moved from her neck to the spot just under her earlobe. It was the spot. He knew what he was doing, soon enough she would be begging for more. And he fully intended to make that happen._

_"Daryl." Much to his displeasure, she pressed her palms against his chest._

_"Girl." He growled into her ear. "Glenn and Rick are on watch, everyone else is sleepin'. I checked."_

_Taking her earlobe in his lips, he sucked gently and felt her begin to relax in his arms._

_"Sure?"_

_He resisted the urge to moan in frustration. "Yes." Why couldn't she just shut up and enjoy what his lips were trying to do?_

_He felt her let out a breath and finally concede. "Okay."_

_At her admission, he wasted no time. His lips went everywhere. Sucking and tasting her skin. The pulse at the base of her neck quickened and he pressed a kiss where he could feel it beating. Leah's movements were soon matching his own as his lips worked over her skin and she desperately pulled at his clothes._

Their lovemaking had been hard and fast in the truck cab that night. It had been a primal need for connection. Daryl reckoned he remembered it so well because they had waited so long to be with each other. Just like now. There was little to no privacy with the new people and two little girls bunking in their cell, and work that exhausted them to the bone. Not the most ideal conditions for making love. The feeling of Leah's body moving against his always helped him connect to her emotionally and without it, he missed her terribly. He felt like he wasn't loving her the way she deserved.

If he was honest with himself, a part of their lack of connection was because of Merle. After the Woodbury survivors had moved into the prison, Daryl had been haunted with dreams of finding Leah like he had found his brother. He would awake in a cold sweat, frantically grabbing for her beside him and touching her face to make sure she was still alive.

He wasn't honest with himself, though. In fact, he hated thinking about it. So he put his head down and worked hard, avoiding it however he could.

The rain started to beat down harder and Daryl flicked the wipers again, hitting the highest speed. The hail grew bigger, hitting the truck with hard thunks. "Shit." He muttered, while leaning further forward to peer through the sheets of water. "Ain't good."

Leah stayed silent, watching as he carefully maneuvered the truck along the rain slicked road. She grabbed tightly to the handle on the door next to her as the truck hit a big puddle and hydroplaned, her knuckles turning white while Daryl swore under his breath.

Daryl turned the wheel, desperately trying to turn the truck back on course. Leah could feel the tires of the truck protesting and they started to slide, heading for the deep groove on the edge of the road.

Before Leah could even register that they were off the road, she slammed forward into the front console as the truck came to a crashing stop. Her right shoulder took the brunt of the hit.

The cab of the truck was silent as they both regained their bearings. The only sound was the pouring rain and speed of the wipers as they fought a losing battle with the rain.

"Fuck!" Daryl finally huffed in distress. He slammed his palm on the steering wheel.

"Ow." Leah moaned, sitting back and rubbing her shoulder.

Daryl turned to her. "Ya okay?"

She nodded, while still rubbing at her aching shoulder. "Yeah. What did we hit?"

"Guard rail."

Leah moaned. "Great."

With an exasperated sigh, Daryl reached for the door handle.

"What are you doing?!"

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her outburst. "Checkin' on the damage. The hell does it look like?"

"You're going to get soaked. Let's just wait it out."

"I'll dry."

"Daryl, it's no use. We're stuck here anyway. Just wait."

Ignoring her request, he cut the engine and let the keys hang in the ignition. "Wait here."

"Daryl!" She said, exasperated.

Her plea for him to stay didn't register and he flung the door open, the sound of the rain getting louder without the barrier. Jumping down from the cab, his boots hit nothing but mud. The cold rain instantly soaked him, chilling him to the bone. Leah flinched when he slammed the door closed and watched him walk to the hood of the truck. She could see the frown cross his face as he examined the damage. He ducked down, checking the undercarriage. That's when Leah opened the passenger side door open and threw herself out into the rain.

"The hell you doin'?" Daryl yelled through rain as she joined him around front of the truck.

"Helping you!" She answered, throwing her hands up.

He shook his head. Before Leah could retort something about refusing to stay inside while he got soaked to the bone, she caught sight of the truck's grill. It was completely intertwined with the edge of the metal guardrail. The front wheels were sunk deep into the mud.

"Damn." She wiped the water from her eyes and bent down for a closer look.

They were good and stuck. There wasn't anything they could do to fix this while it was still raining cats and dogs.

Shivering, Leah got back into the truck. She was drenched. Her long hair stuck to the sides of her cheeks and her clothes, filled with extra weight of the water, hung off her body. Daryl followed, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What now?" Leah asked as she squeezed extra water from her hair onto the floorboards.

Running a hand through his own hair, Daryl sighed in frustration. "Dunno." The way he saw it they had two options. Make a break for it and try to find shelter or wait the storm out. He wasn't sure which idea was best. It was ball- shrinking cold and if they stayed their clothes would be frozen to their bodies in no time. If they searched for shelter, they could be looking for hours.

Beside him, Leah hugged herself shivering so hard her teeth chattered. He hated seeing her like this, but also hated to ask her to go back out in it. Conflicted, he grabbed the map from the space between them and spread it out on the steering wheel, being careful not to let the water from his hair drip onto it. He scanned it, unsure of what he was looking for exactly.

Leah leaned over him to point out their location. "We're right about here."

"I know where we are." Daryl snapped, immediately regretting his tone when she shrunk back. She put distance between them, made herself comfortable on her own side of the cab and waited, quiet but expectant.

"Sorry." He quickly mumbled.

Leah shrugged in response and looked out the window.

Out of the side of his eye, he shot her a glance. She sat huddled in the corner, arms wrapped around her body and gaze staring unfocused into the pouring rain. Frustrated with himself, he sighed and threw the map back. They couldn't stay here. It was too cold. If they were lucky, they could find a house. Surely there had to be a farmhouse close by. This was Georgia for fuck's sake.

"We should find a place," he said as gently as possible. "Dry off, get warm. Can't do much until this stops and the roads clear up."

Leah's eyes widened at the idea of tromping outside in this weather until they happened to stumble upon something, but she hesitantly nodded her consent. The possibility of finding a house seemed much nicer than waiting this out inside the truck. "Alright. If that's what you want to do."

They gathered up their belongings and wordlessly ducked out into the rain. Daryl unlatched the tailgate, letting it fall with a thud. Leah jumped up and climbed under the tarp while he kept watch. It was almost impossible to see 20 feet in front of him and he silently hoped for no surprises. Leah grabbed two rifles and another bag filled with extra ammo. She slung one rifle over her shoulder before handing the other to Daryl and jumping down, her boots splashing in the mud. Slamming the tailgate closed, she waited for Daryl's direction.

Surprising her, he pointed up the road indicating that he wanted to continue in the direction they had been going. Surprising her even more, he reached out and took her hand firmly in his as they followed the road and left the truck behind.

* * *

She was freezing and exhausted. It felt like they had been walking for hours when in reality it probably had only been ten minutes. Daryl continued up the road, having to practically drag her with him. Everything was wet, heavy and frozen. Even Leah's limbs and joints felt frozen stiff. They were both miserable, but it spurred them on to find shelter.

One blessing was that they still had plenty of daylight left. Albeit, the sky was gray and dismal, but at least it was light.

Leah stopped to hike her jeans back up onto her hips. Daryl paused and looked back at her. "Ya okay?"

"Yeah. Just trying not to lose my pants."

Daryl cracked a smile as she retook his hand. "Should be seein' something soon. Looks like there's a clearing up there."

They walked a few more yards and as the clearing neared Leah could make out a sign that stood tall above the trees. Faded brown letters spelled out Brightmoor Gardens. The only problem was, there didn't look to be anything bright about it. Leah held back a groan. Lucky them- they had found a trailer park.

Dropping Leah's hand, Daryl stopped and loaded an arrow into his crossbow. He wasn't going into a populated area unprepared. In a place like this they were liable to find a bunch of walkers swaying in a clump and just waiting for the smell of fresh blood.

Brightmoor Gardens wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The place looked almost exactly like Daryl's old neighborhood. There was one road that led into a maze of single and double wides. Pre-fabricated something or other they called them now. When he was young they were plain old trailers, no fancy names trying to hide what was inside. The stereotypes where Daryl grew up were true. Men beating on their women, pregnant teens, high school dropouts and potheads. Every moment was hell.

A welcome sign and three chewed corpses greeted them as they cautiously stepped off the paved road and into crunchy gravel. Even though they looked long gone, Daryl gave them each a soft kick on the foot just to make sure, and breathing a quiet sigh of relief when they didn't move.

Trash cans overflowing with year- old debris lay overturned in front of the first few trailers along with a few rusted trucks up on cinderblocks. Siding hung off the old homes and vines traveled up the sides, giving the abandoned place an eerie feel. Windows were broken and covered up with clear plastic, and the glass that used to be in the frame littering the ground below. A lone confederate flag still stood beside one of the houses, its tattered pieces being whipped about in the storm.

Between all the rust and trash, Leah felt like she had walked into a dump. It was worse than the typical abandoned, run- down places they usually walked into. Brightmoor Gardens had met its death long before a single walker roamed its grassless grounds.

"This is disgusting." She whispered.

Daryl cringed and shot her a veiled look of reproach, but she didn't catch it. Her eyes were on the straggler headed straight towards them. It was old, decaying from months of moving around undead and it moved slowly enough that she didn't rush to take it down, opting instead to point it out to Daryl.

Following her finger, Daryl caught sight of the bastard in blue coveralls. He moaned and stumbled over the compound fracture featured on his left ankle as he made his way towards the couple. Hunger driving his movements. Daryl lifted his crossbow and released the bolt, taking the walker out between the eyes effortlessly.

Leah took off at a slow jog, sloshing through the muddy gravel to retrieve it. Grabbing the end, she pulled upwards and it released with a loud schelch as the skin and soft bone of the skull crumbled, revealing a brain covered in black slush. She choked back a gag and quickly turned from the man now lying dead on the ground.

Coming up beside her, Daryl took the bolt from her hand. "Thanks."

Together they squinted through the rain, trying to decide their next move. Daryl slowly turned, surveying the options. Nothing looked secure enough, but they needed to get out of this weather. His eyes landed on a trailer tucked away in the distance. It had once been green, but now looked more like a faded gray. He could care less about the color. It was the safest looking one outta the whole bunch.

"C'mon." He grabbed Leah's elbow, steering her to the right. They stayed low and alert as they quickly made their way to the double wide.

Once they reached the decaying wooden steps, Daryl crouched low and listened through the storm waiting to hear if anything was inside. With her pistol pointed downwards and in front of her, Leah peered around the corner. When she gave him a nod of her head, deeming the coast clear, Daryl tapped on the metal door with the tip of his Stryker. He strained to hear any responsive movement through the howling wind.

On the ground below him, Leah was getting antsy and desperate for warmth. Daryl looked down at her and gave the signal that he was going to open the door. She nodded in understanding and reached into her back pocket for a small Maglite. He caught it as she tossed it upwards, flicked it on and held it between his teeth. Setting his aim on the latch, Daryl bent his knee and slammed his foot into the sweet spot. It swung open without protest. Leah held her breath as he entered, crossbow raised and muscles tight. This was it. She always hated these moments of truth.

* * *

**Don't forget to drop me a note before you leave! I cherish each review. **

**What do you think is ahead for Daryl and Leah? **


	28. Chapter 27

**What's this? Another update? Why, yes. I am on a roll. **

**What'sGoingOn- We are all hoping for some alone time! Myseld included, I am dying to write some smutty goodness but Leah and Daryl aren't quite there yet. Maybe this chapter. ;) **

**MrsGooglyBear- I have to leave it there, it's the only way you guys come back for more. ;) Thanks for reviewing! **

**Fanficgirl10- I laughed out loud at the fact that you asked for walker killing action instead of sex! I love it. **

**MollyMayhem1984- I know! Me and my dirty tricks. Don't get too mad at the end of this chapter, okay?**

**MaddyMarieXO - Thanks for reviewing! We all love some good make up sex, eh?**

**Guest- I know! I am dying for some stress relief also. ;) Maybe this chapter. Or then again... maybe not. ;) **

**Riana- Walking wounded. ;) That made me laugh. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**theshadowlight- Aw, thank you! Here is another update for you. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long again. **

**pokemontrainerblue - Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am so glad you like Daryl and Leah. Can't wait to hear what you think of the next chapter. **

**SaidWhatIMeant- Thank you! Times 1,000x **

**Elizabeth Kate Kelly- Damn girl. If only I could update as often as you have been! ;) **

**Thanks also to Leyshla Gisel, Emberka2012, and Mrs Alexandra Hale for your always faithful reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 27

By some miracle there were no walkers inside the trailer. It was dark, dank and smelled like shit, but it was empty and that was all that mattered.

"It's clear." Leah sighed as she exited the last room, carrying a few towels she had found in the hall closet.

Daryl nodded and scanned the trailer, looking for any large items to secure the door with.

"Here." She handed a green towel to him. He took it from her hands and shook it out. There wasn't a centimeter of their bodies that wasn't wet and he wasn't quite sure what to start drying first.

Leah stood in the middle of the dirty kitchen, peeling the clinging clothes off her body. Her shirt begrudgingly lifted over her head with a loud sucking noise. Daryl roughly ran the towel over his face before throwing it across the kitchen counter. He didn't want to waste anymore time; they needed to get the place secure.

There was an entertainment center in the living room. It was old, but it looked solid. He walked over to it and gave it a strong shake to test its strength. It would do.

"Leah, can ya help me." His voice was gruff, more a demand than a polite question.

"Yeah." Her quiet voice answered. She was still in the kitchen, shivering in just panties and a bra and rubbing her arms vigorously with the towel in an attempt to get the blood flowing again.

The unexpected drumming of his heart in his chest at the sight of her semi- naked body took him off guard and he frowned. He strode back to the kitchen and grabbed his mostly dry towel off the counter. "Here." Moving closer to her, he wrapped it around her body, his fingertips grazing her cold skin as he tucked the ends in the front to secure it.

She smiled up at him. The desire and love in her eyes were unavoidable. "Thanks."

He strode away instead of answering, leaving Leah with no other choice but to follow him the few short steps into the living room. The entertainment center was heavy and exactly what they needed to push against the flimsy front door of the trailer. Grunting and straining, they scooted it a few feet across the threadbare carpet, positioning it so that it would take brute strength and skill for walkers to break through.

After they situated the blockade, Daryl still paced. Stopping in front of the window, he pulled the ratty curtain back and peered outside. "Fuckin gettin' worse."

From the built- in bar in the kitchen, Leah pulled out a stool. His anxiety was contagious, she needed to distract him. His worrying was going to drive her nuts. "Here. Sit."

She was thankful when he didn't argue, but rather sat down obediently. Unwrapping the towel from around her body, she handed it to him and bent to untie his boots. As horrible as their situation was, she was trying to look on the bright side. The laces untied easily and his frozen boots clattered to the linoleum. They were stuck here, so they might as well make the best of the situation. Leah silently hoped that Daryl would be up for what she had in mind. She was freezing and could only think of one way to get warm.

Oblivious to the way her hands were slowly and firmly rubbing his feet Daryl shrugged out of his leather vest and let it drop onto the floor. It was followed by his denim jacket and finally the long sleeved flannel underneath. He ran the towel through his hair and small pieces of ice stuck to the terry cloth fabric.

He noticed then what she was doing to his tired feet, squeezing the pads in an attempt to get the blood flowing and warm him up. Her hands worked quickly and expertly, but all the while she was shivering. It made him feel like an ass. Quickly, he jerked his feet away and stood up, leaving Leah kneeling on the ground and looking up at him, bewildered.

In his bare feet, he padded back to the bedroom. There had to be something left behind that would keep her warm while they waited for their clothes to dry. Against the far wall of the bedroom stood an old, dilapidated dresser. Daryl jerked the top drawer open to find it filled with bras and panties much too large for Leah. Sighing, he closed it and opened the next drawer down. Bingo. T-shirts. They would swallow her, but at least she would be warm and dry.

The first one he pulled out was gray and said "Harvey's Pit BBQ" across the back, but it was clean and soft. He threw it over his shoulder as he rummaged around through the rest of the drawers, finally finding a large pair of sweatpants, another long sleeve shirt and a worn in hoodie. Whoever had lived here before was fond of sweats. They would be plenty warm enough.

When he walked back into the living area, Leah had shed her wet bra and panties, wrapped herself back in the damp towel and curled into the corner of the floral print couch. He gently tossed her the clothes before stepping back into the kitchen to shed his own jeans.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she slipped the gray t-shirt over her head.

Noticing that she had hung up the rest of their wet stuff around the room, he dutifully added his pants to the back of a bar stool. "More back there if ya need something else."

"This is fine." She rolled the waistband of the sweatpants in a failing attempt to keep them on her hips. A small giggle escaped her lips. "Can you even see me in all this?"

When he barely looked at her, she frowned. So much for waiting out the storm in the most pleasurable way imaginable. Collapsing back on the couch, she willed the angry tears that suddenly appeared away. She hated it when he put walls up like this. It made her feel small and undesirable. She watched as he slipped on a dark hoodie, that must have belonged to the man of the house, and pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. Next he stepped into a worn pair of flannel pajama bottoms. If she didn't feel so put out, she would laugh again. They both looked ridiculous, swallowed up in huge non- matching clothes.

Once he was fully dressed, Daryl checked out the window again. The rain had turned completely to ice, but seemed to be slowly letting up. There didn't seem to be any walkers, but he couldn't stop thinking about the truck. It was going to be a bitch to get out of this mess.

"I hope she's okay." Leah murmured from her spot on the couch.

Daryl glanced quickly back at her, his brow furrowed in question. "Lily?"

"Yeah. When I told her we were leaving she looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen."

"Sure she'll be fine." He half-heartedly murmured before flicking his eyes back outside.

Leah frowned at him. She knew he was dealing with something, but her patience with the way he was treating her was wearing thin. Now, his indifference about Lily was annoying her. Something was terribly wrong, he never once had treated Lily poorly. Taking in a deep calming breath, she walked up behind him slide her arms around his lean waist. Her fingers found their way under his shirt. He tensed when their skin connected, but didn't pull away.

She pressed a kiss into his shoulder before resting her head against it. "You okay?"

He huffed. "Yeah."

Her fingertips twirled lazily above his belly button. "You don't seem okay."

His jaw clenched. "I'm fine. Quit naggin' me."

Leah's fingers froze and she slowly pulled away from him. "Nagging you?"

"Ya heard me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Leah hissed, trying to keep her voice low. They still didn't know what was lurking outside.

Daryl snorted. "Ya noticed the shitty situation we got ourselves in? That's what the hell is wrong."

Leah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "We're safe. We're dry. I'd say we have a hell of a lot working in our favor right now. We can't do anything until this is over."

His back still to her, Daryl pressed his palm into the window frame. "Ain't gonna let my guard down."

Leah flopped back down on the couch. "I just wanted to make the most of the situation."

She saw Daryl's body twitch at her words. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Hell, he wanted that more than anything else, but something wasn't right. They were off. They both knew it. He didn't want to assume that sex was the answer, that made him feel like a pig. But, Leah hinted that she was desiring something physical too. The growing and twitching sensation in his pants could not be ignored. Pounding his fist into the wood around the window, he turned and stalked towards her. Leah barely had time to react before he grabbed her thighs and roughly pushed them apart.

There was something primal inside of him that took over and guided his movements. He was listening to it simply because it made the terrible emotions that had been building up disappear.

"What the fuck?" She reacted instinctually, pressing on his chest and pushing him backwards.

His hands froze on their quick journey up to the waistband of her baggy pants. "Thought ya wanted this."

She swatted his hands away. "Not like this, Daryl!"

He stood up, hurt and insecurity flashing across his face briefly before it became cold. "Sometimes yer so damn complicated."

Fire flashed in Leah's eyes. "Me? I'm the complicated one? All day you've been treating me like shit."

"Pssh." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, angering her even more.

She stood, angling herself right in front of him. Everything that she had been holding back flew out in a fury of emotion. "And let's get real here, babe- you haven't been yourself since Merle. But, that is no reason to treat me like you have been. I want to be here for you. I know how you feel Daryl. I know! I lost Dale. You're not alone."

He visibly winced and she stepped closer, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on his chest. "Let me in. I can help."

Her suddenly softer demeanor didn't work.

"Ya don't understand!" He growled. "I put Dale down! I put Merle down!" He then dropped his voice so low that Leah could barely hear him. "I wouldn't expect an uppity bitch to anyways."

Leah blinked in disbelief. "Uppity bitch?" She repeated back, hurt.

"Know why I ain't never told ya 'bout my past? 'Cause this is it!" He swept his hand around the trailer. "Good for nothin' trash."

Leah fought tears, determined to stand her ground. "Why do you think I care about that?"

"Ya said it. When we got here."

"I said it was disgusting. Because it is! Look around!"

"This was my life!"

Leah pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't care. I care about you now. I care about what happened with Merle. I care about the enormous crack between us right now. Your past is not what is important to me."

Daryl snorted. "Should be. It's who I am."

He turned and stalked back to the window, he was done arguing with her. There was nothing left he wanted to say. He knew that she was going to drag this out though. She always did. Women always needing to fucking work things out. Over- emotional arguing was the last thing he needed right now. They were in a mess, it was his job to get them out. He had far more important things to think about than a silly little argument.

Leah curled herself into a small ball on the couch, trying to disappear. She hated fighting with him. It made her sick to her stomach. A tear slid down her cheek and she hurried to wipe it away before Daryl saw it. When he pulled away, too proud and too strong to be vulnerable, it cut her like a knife. It was never easy to know how to love him best in moments when his past took over and he fought like his back was up against the wall. He threw low verbal punches, cutting her down before she even had a chance.

Her eyes focused on a small nail hole in the plaster wall, opposite Daryl. She couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. She had been foolish to think a run with just the two of them was what they needed to fix whatever was broken between them. She had been downright stupid to imagine that a single, hot session of passion would be the glue they needed. It would have served everyone better if she had let Glenn come instead, while she stayed behind with Lily and Judith.

Moments of tense silence passed between them. Feeling slightly panicked at her lack of communication, Daryl threw a look behind his shoulder. He hadn't expected her to drop the conversation so easily. Drumming his fingers on the wall, his brow crinkled as he thought. He needed to be the one to step up and apologize. Leah was right, he had been an ass to her. She had no idea, though, what he'd seen, what he had to do to Merle. In an effort to protect her, he never shared those details with her. All she wanted was to love him and he was pushing her away.

His hand left the wall and ran over his face. Leaving was impossible, but it was what his instincts were yelling for him to do. He knew what he had to do, but why was it so damn hard?

"Hey." His voice was gruff, but soft.

He watched as she quickly swiped at her face before turning to him.

"I've been a dick. Sorry."

She blinked quickly and then nodded. "I hate fighting with you." She whispered, her voice catching. "I'm sorry I pushed you to talk about things."

He took the few steps between them and perched on the edge of the couch then shrugged.

The tears she had been fighting unleashed themselves, pooling hot and salty down her cheeks. "I'm just worried about you."

"Ain't gotta be. I'm dealin' with it."

Leah sighed and looked down at her hands. "But, I am here for that. Ya know? To help."

Suddenly, Daryl's boots became very interesting and he nodded at the floor. "Yeah."

Unsure of how much further she could push things, Leah took in a deep breath. "I love you. All of you. That includes the kid that grew up in a shitty trailer park with a daddy who beat him and a brother who left as soon as he could. But, what I was trying to say was that all of that doesn't matter to me because I know who you are. You're strong, brave, and smart. And most of all you love me too. And I'm really hard to love."

Daryl felt his chest tighten as she spoke, then shook his head. "Ya ain't. Hard to love."

Leah reached for his hand and slowly threaded their fingers together. Daryl stared at their hands intertwined, unbelieving that she would still say all that after everything he had just spewed out at her. "Ya ain't an uppity bitch neither."

Feeling relieved, Leah giggled a little which earned a smile from her handsome boyfriend. Daryl moved closer to her, eyes focused on her lips. The blue from the cold had dissipated and they had returned to their normal pink color. He dipped his head and moved closer to her as she lifted her chin in an invitation.

Just as his lips dropped on to hers, meeting in a long overdue kiss, something large hit the side of the trailer. A huge, frightening bang rang through the air and shook the thin walls of their temporary home.

* * *

**Sorry, another cliffhanger. Was that terribly mean of me?**


	29. Chapter 28

**Ya miss me? I was gone forever. I know, I know. Summer is insane for me at work- 5 events in the course of three weeks. Yesterday I wrapped up my last event so now it is vacation time! Hooray! Anyway, you didn't come in here to listen to me yammer on. I will shut my trap and let you read! **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

From her place halfway underneath Daryl's body, Leah's eyes flew open, her heart thumping wildly inside of her chest. Unfortunately, it wasn't Daryl who was causing the accelerated heart rate this time. The crashing sound came again, sounding louder than before.

The couple's worried eyes met briefly before Daryl jumped off the couch, grabbing for his Stryker. Quickly, he made his way to the window while simultaneously loading a bolt. Pushing the blinds down just a crack, he peeked out inconspicuously.

Nothing but freezing rain met his trained eyes. He softly swore under his breath as Leah came up behind him, her hand gripping the tails of his shirt.

"Can you see anything?" She whispered, pressing closely into him.

He shook his head in frustration. "Nah. Nothing."

They stood completely still, senses alert and listening carefully for any sound that might indicate walkers had stumbled into their haven. Daryl could feel Leah's deep breaths and rapidly beating heart against his back.

"I'm goin' out." Daryl finally announced in a whisper, letting his hand fall from the blinds.

"I'll cover you." Leah offered as he grabbed his gun and knife off the dirty, beige kitchen counter.

He checked the chamber of the the gun for ammo before lifting his eyes briefly to her face. He nodded. "Keep lookout from the porch."

She nodded and grabbed the one of the rifles that sat on the counter, flinging it across her back before taking a knife and pushing it down into her shoe. Once she had palmed a pistol, Daryl motioned her over to help him move the entertainment center away from the door. Together they pushed it away just enough that they could scoot in and out.

With his crossbow raised, Daryl slowly cracked the front door open. The cold winds and stinging beads of ice slapped his face and he frowned. Carefully, trying not to slip, he took the first step out of the house and onto the small wooden porch. It was covered in a solid layer of ice. Another careful step had him sliding, and he quickly reached out to grab the railing to steady himself.

Leah sucked in a breath when his foot slipped on the landing. "Babe. Watch it."

His lips pulled into a grim line. How the hell could walkers even move around in this shit? One misguided step and Daryl would be flat on his ass. He took the second step and paused, eyes scanning his surroundings.

The crashing sound, metal against metal, rang out again and Daryl whipped his head to the left. From the doorway, Leah swung around, her pistol raised and aimed in steady hands.

And old, dented trashcan rolled away from the trailer, crunching in the gravel as it went.

Daryl threw a hard look of frustration and disbelief over his shoulder, catching Leah's face in a state of confusion.

A trash can? A trash can rolling in the wind had been the cause of all this?

Gingerly, but quickly, Daryl took the remaining steps off the porch and moved towards the offending noise maker. With a quiet growl, he picked the metal can up and gave it a hurl over into the next yard. Without a word, he was back up the steps and pushing Leah inside the warmth of the trailer.

When Daryl shut the door behind them and leaned against it, Leah couldn't contain herself anymore. Fits of laughter bubbled up out of her as relief took over. Leaning her hands on her knees she tried to catch her breath through bursts of giggles.

At first, Daryl looked at her like she had grown another head. Until finally, the absurdity of the situation hit him and he let out a loud, breathy chuckle.

"Oh my god." Leah looked up at him, her shoulders shaking as she continued to laugh. "Death by trashcan."

Daryl bit back his smile and gave a soft, unbelieving shake of his head. The sight of her laughing reminded him of where they had left off and he intended to get back to that place as soon as possible. Without asking for help, he returned the entertainment center to its place of protection. It only took a couple of hard shoves before it creakingly scooted across the floor and Daryl was free to attend to much more important matters.

Leah squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. Her feet came off the ground and she felt herself being carried backward towards the sofa.

"Now, where were we?" He casually asked as he plopped her down onto the cushions and stood above her. The tension from their arguement just moments before had completely disappeared.

Leah gave a teasing shrug, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe you should refresh my memory."

Daryl's lips turned up into a smile as he moved his body onto the couch, straddling it above hers. He lowered his head towards her, smiling the whole time. Leah smiled back up at him, excitement and lustful darkness filling her brown eyes.

He stopped, inches from her face. "Maybe I should. But then again maybe -"

Before he could finish his sentence, Leah leaned up and her full lips captured his, successfully drowning out his last words. They molded against each other, sending sparks of electricity through their bodies. It started as a small spark that quickly ignited to a blazing heat as tongues slipped inside mouths. Leah opened her mouth wide enough to stroke his tongue with her own. She pushed against him, persistent, hands holding his head. All she wanted was his taste.

Daryl sank down into her, straddling her body, pressing her tightly against the back of the sofa. He couldn't get close enough to her. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, love her until he couldn't tell where her body ended and his began. He wanted to be everywhere. All around her.

It had been too long. Too damn fucking long.

Leah's hands ran up into his long hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp and causing a soft growl to erupt from Daryl's chest in response. His lips traveled from her mouth, down her chin and to her neck where he pressed small, bruising kisses into her skin. Gripping her chin firmly, he twisted her neck, allowing him better access to the spot he knew she loved. In the hollow space below her ear, his tongue licked and his teeth nibbled, eliciting excited whimpers from Leah.

"Babe." She whispered her approval as he twisted her around, laying her flat on her back.

Needing to feel him closer, Leah wrapped her thighs around his hips and pulled him inward. Another sound of pleasure left her lips when she felt his quickly growing cock pressing through the baggy pants. Daryl moaned against her skin upon the contact and sucked harder on her neck, his beard brushing against her delicate skin.

After she was sure he had left his mark, Leah pulled him upwards, and when their lips met she kissed him. Kissed him until everything else around them disappeared. Kissed him until they were the only two people left on earth. Kissed him until she thought for sure she could finally die a happy woman.

Their kiss went on for miles. They drank each other in greedily, tongues dancing and twisting in some unknown dance.

Gasping and coming up for air, Daryl broke away, but not before dragging his tongue across her swollen bottom lip. He brushed a stray lock of hair off her forehead before reaching down and pulling on the waistband of her bottoms. Without too many undergarments between them, undressing was finished in a flash and their borrowed clothes fell into puddles on the trailer floor. Daryl took a moment to lean back and admire the view underneath him. She was perfect in every way imaginable. Especially the way she was smiling up at him. It drove him wild.

He ran his hands up her abdomen until both palms cupped her full breasts. Leaning over, he captured one in his mouth while his fingers twisted and rolled the other nipple. Leah sucked in a deep breath from underneath him as he brought both pleasure and pain.

Tasting her made Daryl's whole body thrum and come alive. His tongue traced around the dark circle before moving to the next one and mimicking the movements. Deliciously rough. Leah lifted her arm and draped it around his shoulders, holding him in place as she arched her back, a silent question begging for him to keep going.

Daryl obeyed, nuzzling and kissing the beautiful swells. Then, with one last final nip he looked up at her with a prideful smile on his face.

Her greedy gaze roamed lazily over his chiseled arms, chest, abdomen. Damn. She would never grow tired of his naked body. So many muscles. So much masculinity. She ran her fingers down his bare chest, fingers scratching gently and earning a moan of approval from Daryl.

Spreading her fingers and pressing her palms flat against his chest, Leah pushed him backwards. She was too eager to be gentle, using her entire body weight to urge him flat onto his back. Daryl gave her a cocky grin as her hands ran up the length of his thighs.

Spreading her hand wide, she grabbed the width of him and lowered her wet mouth to the tip. The grin on his face was quickly lost as his jaw dropped, his mouth forming a soft O shape. Leah was not oblivious to the way his stomach muscles clenched and fists grabbed for something to hang onto as her mouth slid down over his hardness. However, she showed no mercy. Daryl growled as she worked over him, her hot tongue running up and down the underside of his cock. Then those sweet lips were on his hard sacs and he almost lost it. He grabbed her underneath the arms and pulled her up, throwing her back onto the couch.

Leah blinked at him in surprise and then a devilish smile flitted across her lips right before she licked them.

He needed her. All of her. Settling in between her legs, he roughly pressed her thighs apart. The sight that greeted him was glistening and pink.

He dipped one finger into her. Then two. Stroking and exploring the velvety soft skin inside. She shuddered underneath him. There was no thought process involved when she arched her hips upward. It was pure, primal need.

He explored her. His fingers alternating between gentle strokes and rough need. Delicious teasing. He brought her to the edge once, twice, three times before pulling back and denying her release.

Leah whimpered out. "Daryl, please. Please baby."

His thumb, massaging her most sensitive spot, stilled and pressed into her before he withdrew his hand. He moved forward to kiss her deeply, his long hair brushing across her cheek and stubble scraping her chin.

When he entered her, they were both beyond rational thought. There was nothing slow or gentle about his movements. His first thrust was hard, slamming into her and filling her completely. He hissed at the feeling of being fully inside of her; tight, wet and rippling around him.

"Daryl." She said his name like a prayer as he withdrew and slammed into her again. His tempo built slowly, each thrust coming harder and faster. Wild and possessive.

Yet, despite the crazed and hard grinding of their bodies Leah melted into him. Even as she gripped and clawed at his skin, her body created a soft space for his to land. Every feminine and delicate curve welcomed him in. An invitation only she could extend.

"Fuck, Leah." Daryl moaned into her neck. He was feeling practically euphoric.

She was close to her peak, the ache in her body building. "Harder."

Daryl compiled, holding Leah's body tightly as she bucked and jumped underneath him. Violent waves of pleasure crashed through her body, trickling down her legs and into her toes. Whimpers rose from her throat and escaped her mouth and he could feel her vibrating around his cock. Then with one last thrust, Daryl let out his own delicious groan of pleasure and stiffened as he exploded inside of her.

Sucking in deep breaths of air, Leah brushed the hair back from Daryl's face and kissed him gently. Still in a state of euphoria and with his heart pounding, Daryl dropped his face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you." He muttered, lips brushing her skin.

Her fingers traced lazy patterns over his spine as she whispered her reply. "I love you."

Tangled up together and refusing to part, they fell both fell into the most peaceful sleep they had had in months.

* * *

It was dark when Leah woke up a few hours later. She blinked and as she stretched a delightful ache swept over her body. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the small room for Daryl.

"Baby?" She whispered softly. The room was empty of his presence.

Sitting up, she threw the blanket that he has presumably wrapped her in before leaving to the side and fumbled around on the floor for her borrowed clothes. After locating them and slipping them on, she re-wrapped herself in the blanket and shuffled to her feet. The entertainment center had been moved again and Leah made her way towards it.

Cracking the door open, the red glow of a cigarette butt caught her eye. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see Daryl casually leaned up against the porch railing.

At the soft creaking, Daryl turned to see Leah's silhouette in the doorway. "C'mon out." He invited.

Wrapping the blanket tighter around her body, she moved outside. A shiver went through her, not from the cold, but from the sight of his rock solid body. In the moonlight, he looked like a pure sex god. A smile wound it's way to her face as she studied him. And a sex god he was. Damn. If only every night was like this one.

"It stopped." She observed, quietly. The freezing rain was gone, leaving only a deep chill behind.

Daryl nodded and flicked the butt of his cigarette into the gravel. "Should be able to leave when it gets light."

He opened his arms and Leah moved into them, wrapping the two of them inside the large blanket. She leaned her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his heart beat. Daryl's lips brushed across her sex- crazed hair and he held her tight to his body. His eyes scanned the trailer park yard. It had been completely quiet since their embarrassing scare a few hours earlier, but he was still feeling uptight. Couldn't risk letting his guard down.

Leah's arms tightened around his waist and he felt her begin to shiver from the cold.

"Go back inside." He urged her gently.

She shook her head. "It's just as cold in there as it is out here. I want to be with you."

The corner of his lips stretched a little and he let his fingers explore the skin on her lower back. "C'mon then. I'll go in with ya."

Once they were inside, he grabbed her by the hand and guided her into the back bedroom. His earlier rough movements had completely vanished and he held her with gentle hands. Together, they stretched out on the worn mattress and wrapped themselves tightly in the blanket.

"I love how soft ya are." He laid on his side, head cradled in his arm, staring at Leah's face while his fingers traced a pattern across her stomach.

She gave him a smile. "It's so quiet here. It's nice."

"Yeah? You wanna stay? Never go back?" His tone was only half teasing.

Leah snuggled in closer and smiled against his skin. "I'm tempted to say yes."

He pressed a kiss into the crown of her head. She had no idea how tempted he was to do just that. Run away with her and leave behind the drama of the prison. He could feel it already, sooner or later they would have to leave the prison. He and Leah might be safer on their own.

"Our family needs us though." She murmured, sleepily. "Lily. Judith. They need us."

He pulled her in closer, winding his fingers into her falling down ponytail. She was right. They needed the two of them. And he needed them.

* * *

**Don't forget to say hello before you leave!**


	30. Chapter 29

**So, I am on vacation for two weeks. Yes! The crazy summer is finally over and I feel like I can breathe again. It feels awesome. Now onto some much deserved thank you's! **

**Mar76- I did see the trailer! Holy buckets. I can not wait. I keep watching it over and over and over again. **

**SWIM (ha!) - Nekkid Daryl in the moonlight. He should just be like that all the time. I swear. That man is a piece of art. **

**ItMustBeEpic- Glad it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading. **

**MollyMayhem84- I thought a trashcan would be needed since I planned on doing some epic stuff in the next few chapters. Our lovebirds needed a break. :) **

**Riain- I think pairing off with the kiddos is just a pipe dream for Daryl and Leah. They know their place is in the prison with the whole family. They know it's going to be full of drama, but they have each other to get through it all. :) **

**BloodyBlondeVamp- As far as season 4 and this story goes I think I will just have to wait and see. It's so hard to tell what is going to happen from just the trailer, ya know? And as for the leather jacket... SEXY! Thanks for reading. **

**eatsleepbreathewrite- So happy to have you on board as a reader! Can't wait to see what you think of the upcoming chapters. ;) **

**KillerKadoogan- I WISH Leah was on the show every time I see a new episode. Even when I watched the comiccon panel I forgot for a second that she actually isn't in the plot line. ;) And then they made fun of fanfiction and I got all riled up! **

**More thanks to: Fanficgirl10, Emberka2012, HisGodGivenSolace, ObjectiveObserverFromAfar, flufferz, garythesnail x3, Leyshla Gisel, the shadow light, Whatsgoingon, MrsGooglyBear, smittendebs, MrsAlexandra-Hale**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Daryl pressed down on the gas pedal of the truck, sending the wheels spinning in the mud.

"C'mon. C'mon." He urged the vehicle as it groaned in protest.

Leah involuntarily held her breath as she waited and silently willed the truck to move. Daryl flattened his boot on the pedal, and softly swore under his breath when nothing happened.

"Ain't budgin'." He grumbled as a look of defeat flicked across his scruffy face.

When Leah went to speak her words were choked back by a raspy cough that erupted from deep inside her chest. When it ended, she cleared her throat, trying to clear the tickle that hung around.

"That don't sound good. Ya okay?"

She waved his question away and reached for the handle on the passenger side door. "I'll push."

Trusting she would tell him the truth if she wasn't feeling well, Daryl threw the truck into neutral and shook his head. He popped his own door open before reaching over to grab her thigh and pull her towards him. "Naw. Slide over. I'll push."

She grabbed the steering wheel and slid herself across the console and over into the driver's seat as Daryl stepped out into the frigid cold. The freezing rain had stopped, leaving a thin sheet of ice over everything, and making it seemingly impossible to get the Dodge out of the mud. Even though the rain had stopped, the biting cold remained. It had to be the most bitter winter Leah had ever faced in Georgia. It even outshone the frigid elements of the previous winter and that had been a hard one.

Daryl walked around to the front of the truck and Leah caught a glimpse of a deep frown on his face. He rested his full body weight on the hood before twirling his hand in the air, signaling her to put it in reverse. She lifted her foot off the brake and slowly pressed down on the accelerator. The tires spun again.

Straining under the weight of the truck, Daryl groaned as he leaned into the grill, his feet slipping in the icy mud. He briefly lifted a hand again and waved it back and forth. Leah pressed down harder on the gas. Nothing.

Daryl shook his head and stepped back. Leah lifted her foot off the accelerator at the same time Daryl's strong fist came down on the hood.

"Piece of shit." She could hear him mumbling as he threw open the driver's side door. "We gotta rig sumthin' up. This ain't gonna work."

Leah cut the engine. "I saw some wood back at the trailer park. Think that'll work?"

"Yeah. Should." He glanced over his shoulder, back in the direction of Brightmoor Gardens. This supply run was turning into far more than they had bargained for. The only thing keeping him from complete frustration was Leah's presence. "If we can create enough traction."

Leah jumped from the truck and slammed the door behind her, shoving the keys into her coat pocket. "Let's go then."

An hour and lots of sweat later, they had 2x4's jammed under the back wheels. This time, when Daryl threw the truck in reverse and gave it some gas, the push back was minimal and in no time the truck had dug itself out of the mud and was back on the road.

"Yes!" Leah fist pumped the air as Daryl steered them back onto the highway. "Good job, babe."

He leaned back in the seat, left hand draped over the steering wheel and reached over for Leah's hand. When he spoke, his southern drawl sounded like honey. "We make a good team."

Smiling, she gave his hand a squeeze. "Always have."

A comfortable silence fell over the cab of the truck as they drove and Leah let her mind wander. They had really been through it as a couple since moving into the prison. They had slipped. They had lost their footing for a while. But, they were back, and falling into the normal, easy rhythm that she loved so much about them. Last night was proof of that.

Daryl's thumb casually, comfortably, ran over her knuckles and traced circles in her skin. Leah settled back into her seat and gazed out the window into the gray day. The whole world was covered in a thin layer of ice, yet she was warm.

Actually, she was uncomfortably warm. She reached over and knocked the blasting heat back. Daryl raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word as she shrugged off the thick outer layer she was wearing. Something in her body felt off, but she tried not to think too much about it. They had only 20 miles to go before hitting their destination right outside of Augusta. She wanted to be ready to go when they arrived.

"Ya got the list?" He finally broke the silence after a few more miles had passed underneath them.

Leah held it up and gave it a small wave. "Right here."

"What's on that thing?"

Leah glanced down at the handwriting on the piece of paper. Hershel had added the names of meds and vitamins in his loopy scrawl, food and baby supplies were in Beth's feminine writing and Leah's own cursive had taken down clothing sizes of everyone in the prison. It was a long list and she doubted that she and Daryl would be able to gather everything between just the two of them. Rick had encouraged them to stay away from larger stores. Stick to the outskirts. Small pharmacies and markets.

"A shit load of stuff." She blew a piece of hair off her face and read the medicine names aloud. Most of them were unfamiliar to her. "Do you recognize any of these?"

Daryl gave a half shrug. "Few of the pain killers."

Leah nodded. Good. They wouldn't be completely in the dark. "So, the most important thing is formula and diapers."

Daryl hummed in agreement.

"Clothing." She continued and flipped the paper over to where she had taken down everyone's size. "This is a lot of fucking clothes."

Daryl glanced over and scoffed when he saw the length of the list in Leah's hand. "Best just clean the shelves off."

"No kidding. I want to grab some stuff for the kids too if we can. Toys and stuff. They need something other than knives to play with."

He squeezed her hand. "Ya thinkin' 'bout Lily?"

Leah nodded and choked back another cough. "Yeah. But, they all need something to remind them that they are kids, ya know? Get their minds off things for a while."

"Reckon so." His astute eyes glanced over at her. A flush had covered her cheeks, yet he was freezing cold.

"What did you like to play with when you were young?" Her question distracted him from his thoughts.

Daryl snorted. "Really?"

"Yeah. Legos? Matchbox cars? Dead squirrels?"

He teasingly rolled his eyes at her last guess. "Didn't have much, ya know. Not even a damn cap gun. So I made guns outta sticks, until my old man took me out hunting for the first time."

"How old were you?"

"Eight. Merle was in juvie. Probably for that time he set the fire in the boy's bathroom at school."

Leah quirked an eyebrow. She wondered if Merle's fascination with fire had anything to do with their mom's death.

"Was a terrible trip. Pretty sure my old man was drunk. It was right after my mom died. We were living out of the car, sometimes crashing at my grandma's place. Anyway, didn't catch a damn thing. Even at eight, I knew my dad was making too much noise. Stumblin' and crashin' through the woods. Scarin' everything away."

"So, Merle taught you?"

Daryl laughed, and then paused seemingly lost in a memory. "Yeah. 'Til I got better than him. Then he just got mad."

Leah bit back her laughter as the image of Merle's angry face entered her mind. She could only imagine how much that would have hurt the older brother's ego. She shifted in her seat and stifled a yawn, a blanket of exhaustion falling over her. Her entire body felt heavy despite the solid amount of sleep she had the night before. She rubbed her eyes with both hands and blinked the weariness away, before reaching into the pack at her feet for a bottle of water. There were a few pain relievers in one of the side pockets of her pack, but she left them in there. Whatever was making her head and body ache would work itself out. There was no sense in wasting the pills on a silly little headache. She handed the water bottle over to Daryl after taking a sip of her own, but he casually waved away her offer.

The remainder of the drive went by uneventfully. Daryl slowed the truck as they pulled onto Broad Street, letting it crawl along the pothole- filled road. To their right, an old Crown Victoria cop car sat with the driver's side door hanging open. Inside, a large man sat rotting in his blue cop uniform.

"Daryl, stop here."

He braked slowly and cast his gaze out the passenger side window, nodding when he realized what she was thinking. "I'll check it out."

She shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I got it. It'll only take a sec."

"Go on. Got yer back." He promised as she opened the door, a blast of cold wind hitting her face.

Her eyes scanned the area before landing back on the corpse in the car. She made a sucking noise on her teeth and waited, watching for any movement.

"Pop the trunk." Daryl encouraged.

Leah held up a finger, and inched closer to the driver's side of the police car. Her eyes searched for the trunk lever as she moved, her other senses aware of what might be happening around her. The stench and rot didn't even phase her as she reached out and gave the cop a little shove with the tip of her axe. "You dead, fucker?"

No movement.

Leah exhaled and reached down, when she pulled the lever the trunk opened with a slow groan. Quickly, she made her way around to the back.

"Bingo." She breathed out as she looked down into the trunk. Among the items she spotted a first aid kit, a pair of heavy boots, an emergency blanket, large flashlight, fire extinguisher and one very precious box of extra ammo. She dumped it all into the bed of the Dodge before searching the rest of the car. The cop's belt was empty, probably stripped of his weapons long ago. She unearthed a small toolkit from the glove box, but other than that came up empty.

"Nice work." Daryl praised her when she hopped back into the truck.

"Piece of cake." She threw the toolkit in the console. "Onward, driver."

Daryl smirked and threw the truck back into drive. "Yes ma'am."

There were two gas stations at the first intersection, one of them flanked by a diner. Down the street a bit laid the main drag. That's where Daryl wanted to be. The truck crawled into town as both of them kept their eyes peeled. Wherever they had ended up had not been a bustling town before the walkers took over. Daryl spied a hardware store and a garage, both places they should probably hit. Beyond those buildings he thought he could make out an old pharmacy.

The one thing he wasn't seeing was walkers and it freaked him out. There were a few long dead ones scattered here and there, but no movement. His fingers drummed out a rhythm on the steering wheel as he planned their attack in his mind.

"That looks like a pharmacy up there." Leah confirmed his suspicions, leaning forward and squinting through the windshield.

Daryl let the truck crawl closer towards the store. "Let's start there."

Leah shook her head and pointed to a small Mexican grocery tucked in between two larger offices. "We should hit that. Park the truck and we can move down the row."

They stopped talking when they pulled up to the storefront; they didn't need to. Leah pocketed the list from Hershel, shrugged her coat back on and checked all the weapons in her pack; a knife, two pistols and a crowbar. Then with a simple look and a nod from Daryl, they both quietly opened their doors and jumped down onto the broken pavement.

Leah softly closed the door behind her and firmly tugged her knit hat further down over her ears to ward off the sudden chill that went through her body. Daryl came around the front of the truck and she dropped into place on his left side.

The small international grocery turned out to be a goldmine. The couple loaded up the back of the truck with Goya non perishables before moving onto a few more stores that didn't turn out to be as fruitful. With each store they hit, they moved closer to the pharmacy and further away from the truck.

By the time they hit the pharmacy, all the moving in and out of stores had Leah feeling winded and weak. Leaning her back against the wall, she took in a deep breath as Daryl bent to examine the corpse blocking the doorway.

There was a bullet in the man's head. They weren't the first people to loot this store. When Daryl's eyes moved to the woman by his side, Leah was giving him a grim look. With a shrug, she reached for the handle on the glass door and silently prayed there would be no bells that chimed when she opened it. Palming her knife in the opposite hand, she turned to look to Daryl for the signal to open it.

What she saw caused her eyes to widen in fear. Very slowly, piles of walkers were rounding the corner near the intersection. They streamed out continuously, moving slowly from the cold, yet spurred on by their ravenous hunger.

Daryl turned and quietly swore under his breath. There were too many for the two of them to take on, but they hadn't been spotted. Yet. They could dodge them.

When he went to gently nudge Leah, and urge her to open the door five walkers had managed to stumble to the front of the store, their faces pressed against the glass.

Leah froze, watching as they tried to chew and claw their way through the glass. "Shit."

"Move." Daryl hissed under his breath, grabbing her by the hip and pulling her in the direction opposite the horde. He could see an alley way just a few feet ahead. Together they jogged towards the alley, jumping over trash and ducking in just as the walkers had descended onto the truck.

Leah skidded to a stop on the ice, knowing that they weren't out of the woods yet. A quick glance to her left, to the other end of the alleyway, and she saw more walkers swaying at the other opening. They were completely surrounded. Taking in deep breaths, she tried to calm her trembling body and think rationally. The horde hadn't spotted them yet, but it was only a matter of time.

His finger tight on the trigger of the crossbow, Daryl took a few gingerly steps, keeping close to the brick wall. There was a nondescript door just a few yards ahead of them. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to remember what stores they had passed on the block. He could vaguely remember an old hardware store and possibly an insurance office.

Looking back to Leah, they locked eyes and she gave a nod of understanding. Reaching into her pack, she grabbed the crowbar from its place and handed it over. Their cold fingers brushed as he took it from her grasp.

She held her knife tight, as Daryl pried the door open, keeping a close eye on the swaying horde just feet away. It was only a matter of moments before they realized that fresh meat was so close. A small turn of one decaying head and it would be over.

Leah could feel a cough building up in her chest, and she clamped her mouth shut. She quietly cleared her throat, trying to will it away. Just as Daryl managed to pry the door open and Leah threw him the small flashlight, the cough came bursting forth and the necks of several walkers turned towards the sound.

The hungry groans started immediately and the walkers tripped over each other trying to reach the pair.

Quickly, the couple made their way inside the dark back room. Leah slammed the door shut behind them, leaning against it until Daryl could move an old metal desk in front of it.

They found themselves in the hardware store Daryl had seen earlier. Killing the three walkers inside the store was easy. Once Daryl made a final sweep, satisfied that they had taken care of any indoor threat, they moved the bodies to the back room. They both had strong suspicions that they would be holed up in the hardware store for quite a while.

Exhausted and body aching, Leah collapsed onto the dirty concrete floor and pressed her back into the front counter. Everything hurt. She just needed to rest. She watched as Daryl walked the perimeter, checking the door and securing the windows. The building wasn't large, just an old family hardware store. She felt guilty for not helping, but couldn't seem to will her body to move off the floor.

"They're all over the fuckin' place." A scowl formed on Daryl's face as he watched out the window. He pushed away and marched to the other side of the building, peering out the opposite window. His scowl deepened. Leah watched as he paced, back and forth like a damn caged tiger.

Elbows on her knees, Leah pressed her palms into her eyes. This was hell. Her heart rate had started to return to normal, but now the fear that they were stuck in this old store for a while was causing it to speed up again. Another round of coughing burst forth from her chest and she buried her face in the crook of her elbow until they calmed.

Daryl shot a concerned look in her direction. "Ya look awful."

Leah gave a dry laugh. "Thanks."

"Ya know what I mean. Yer sick."

She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them in a self- hug. "I'm fine. It's just a cough."

He frowned down at her, with a look of disbelief. Before she realized that he was moving, he was in front of her crouching down, the back of his hand coming up to her face. He touched her forehead, her cheek and back to her forehead. The touch of his skin wasn't hot like usual. It was cold and made Leah jump.

"Yer burning up." He announced, his concerned blue eyes staring into hers.

She pulled her face away from his hands. "I'm fine."

He huffed and stood back to his feet. "Whatever."

Daryl began pacing the store again. He decided to make the most of being trapped and collected anything useful that caught his eye. He hated this trapped feeling. It made him feel antsy.

"What we need is fuckin' formula." He growled as he threw a handful of seed packets on the counter. "And ya need medicine."

"Babe, I am fine." Even as she said it again, Leah knew she was lying. Over the past hour she had started to feel worse. Her body ached and chest felt tight with each round of coughing, she had to be getting what the others back at the prison had already come down with.

"Stop it." He scolded her. "I gotta get ya out. Get ya home so ya can rest."

Finally conceding, Leah nodded and took in a shaky, rattling breath. "How does it look out there?"

Daryl checked the window again. Despite the piles of walkers between him and the truck he was sure that he could get back to it. The longer he allowed them to wait this out the sicker Leah would get. He wanted her home before she got worse. His fingers tapped along the plaster wall as he thought. Leah wouldn't like his idea, but he needed to make a run for it. It was their only chance.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi there dear ones. I come to you with a new chapter and some news. Home will be coming to a close very shortly. There will only be one or two more chapters (I haven't decided yet!). You all are so much fun and you have made writing Leah and Daryl's story a joy. However, each chapter I have been putting out lately has been a struggle. So, before I start churning out mediocre chapters, I am going to quit while I am ahead. ;) There is a very strong chance that Leah and Daryl will return once Season 4 begins and I have some new material to work with, but for now I am going to take a much needed break.**

**While we are waiting for October to roll around, I am going to play around with some of the plot bunnies in my head and put out a few one shots. So make sure you follow me so you can catch them! **

**Here we go! Chapter 30 hot off the presses for you. **

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

Leah was leaning her head against the concrete wall and taking a moment to rest her eyes when she heard Daryl's footsteps retreating to the back of the store. Shivering, she wrapped her coat tighter against her body and cracked one eye open, curious to see what he was doing. She couldn't see him, but she could hear rustling, a crash and then a loud swear.

Her head came off the wall. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Came his muffled reply, before she heard his boots coming towards her. "Here. Wrap up in these."

In his hands were thin cotton drop cloths that he had unearthed in the painting section.

"I'm fine."

"Stop saying yer fine, Leah." His voice was firm, almost angry, and he dropped the material into her lap.

Outside, the moans from the walkers were getting louder. Daryl needed to move soon and get them out of town. Seeing Leah shivering against the wall, and looking pale and sweaty was too much for him. All he wanted was to get her home, and back into the safety of her own bed. Between their accident, and now this swarming horde outside, Daryl felt like the whole supply run had been a complete wash. He was done, and ready to get Leah home.

He stalked back to the window and resisted the urge to swear again. It was still manageable, but he knew their window was small. Soon enough more walkers would be drawn in by the others. "I'm gonna get the truck. Pull it up."

Leah's eyes flew open in surprise. "Oh, hell no." She threw the painting cloths to the floor and shakily stood to her feet. Despite the sudden woozy feeling in her head, she marched towards Daryl with a determined glint in her eye. "It's suicide out there. We have to wait them out."

"It's suicide staying in here."

She reached his side and cautiously glanced out of the storefront window. What she saw only made her more determined to keep him inside. Her hand darted out and she grabbed a fistful of his leather jacket, her fingers clenching tightly. "No way."

Daryl shook his head, refusing to let the emotional waver in her voice keep him inside. "It's only gonna get worse."

Her large brown eyes stared up at him. "We have enough supplies to make it a couple of days. Wait them out."

Daryl shook his head. "We've been gone too long. We need ta get the supplies back. And get ya home."

Leah refused to let go of his jacket as he started to move towards the door. Her thoughts unexpectedly drifted back to her conversation with Rick before leaving the prison. She had forgotten that Rick planned on coming after them if they were gone too long. Everyone else's safety was too important to risk staying holed up in the hardware store for. With a sudden change of mind she set her lips in a thin line and ground out. "Fine. Then we go together."

Daryl paused. As beautiful as she was to him, right now she looked like death. He had never seen her look so pale. The idea of taking her out in her weakened state wasn't sitting right.

Leah saw his hesitation, and opened her mouth only to have her argument drowned out as a painful series of coughs left her chest. She buried her face in her elbow as they shook her body.

Daryl was staring at her with concern in his bright blue eyes when she looked up. "Ya alright?"

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave a determined nod. "Yeah."

"Good. Be ready to jump in the truck when I pull it up." He pulled his crossbow off his shoulders before deftly loading a bolt.

Leah glared at him. "Dixon. We're not splitting up." She moved away from him and began to gather up their things. "I think this idea is ridiculous, but you're not going out there alone." She slid her pack onto her back and grabbed the crowbar from the counter.

Daryl sighed, watching her as she slowly and shakily moved. She came to stand in front of him, and they stared at each other, both of them determined not to back down. Why did they both have to be so damn stubborn?

With a shake of his head, Daryl conceded. He grabbed her tightly and pressed a hard kiss into the crown of her head. Leah clung to him, her fingers digging into the small of his back, and refused to let go. Fear was coursing through her veins. This brilliant plan of his had her beyond nervous. Why couldn't he just stop trying to be a super human and wait it out? The walkers would move on eventually. The feel of his heartbeat against her cheek felt like a promise. They would make it through the horde and be just fine. When he pulled away, it was too soon and Leah found herself grasping for one last touch before they faced the hungry masses outside.

"Let's do this." He said, as he whipped the wooden bar from the door handles.

As soon as he stepped out into the daylight, Daryl turned and plunged his knife into the bulging eye socket of a walker. With a pounding heart, Leah stepped out behind him and into loose formation.

"Asshole." Leah spat, while stepping over the body.

Enticed by the sudden smell and promise of fresh food, the walkers suddenly lurched towards the pair. Leah took in a deep breath and lifted the crowbar, it felt like dead weight in her weak arms. She had to do this. Mind over matter. She took a mighty swing, catching one across the head. Beside her Daryl was using his crossbow and knife interchangeably.

Their progress was slow as they moved towards the truck, it seemed like for every one they took down two more appeared. The colder weather seemed to have them moving slower than normal. As if their joints were frozen.

Daryl was making killing the walkers seem effortless while Leah desperately tried to keep up. Her body ached with each swing of the crowbar, and she struggled to hold back the coughing that would distract her.

Another small herd made its way around the corner of the buildings and Leah felt a bubble of panic rise up in her chest. The new group had the truck surrounded. At least a dozen walkers were creating a wall between them and the Dodge.

Daryl grunted beside her as he took down two more walkers. The noise made her briefly turn her head away from the horde to glance at him.

A strangled scream rose out of her throat as she watched in horror as two rotting corpses latched onto Daryl. He twisted his body and slashed his knife, hitting one in the cheek as the other aimed its slimy teeth towards his arm.

She broke their formation, adrenaline surged through her body giving Leah the energy to sprint towards him.

"Hey!" She screamed, trying to distract the walker from taking a chunk of Daryl's flesh. The distraction was enough for Daryl to plunge the knife into the walker's forehead.

Once the walker dropped to the ground, they both turned towards the horde surrounding the truck. Daryl saw Leah finger the gun in her waistband and gave her a silent nod of encouragement.

The first crack of the gun spurred the horde to move, many of them craning their necks and taking a sudden, lurching turn in Leah's direction. The small distraction gave Daryl a break to sprint towards the truck as Leah continued to shoot. She hit her mark each time, but even as walkers dropped, more staggered towards her, creating a wall between her and Daryl.

She could hear the truck start up then the blaring of the horn as Daryl tried to lure the walkers away from her. Some of them turned towards the sound, but with fresh meat in their sights they were not easily distracted. Leah pulled the trigger once more, only to hear the click of an empty chamber. Her heart raced as she scanned the walkers, looking for a break to escape into. There wasn't one.

"Shit." She exchanged her knife for the gun as Daryl came barrelling through the walkers. The truck bounced over moaning bodies, bones crunching under the tires.

Leah held back a gag as she jumped over one body and threw herself towards the truck.

He was yelling at her when she opened the door. "Get the fuck in! Now!"

A quick glance to her left and she could see another mass of bodies heading in their direction. Before she could even slam the car door closed behind her, Daryl hit the gas and flew down the street, the truck tires peeling and leaving smoke in their wake.

* * *

Once the town was far behind them and she felt like she could breathe again, Leah allowed a few tears to squeeze out of her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She had watched Daryl almost meet death. She had tasted her own demise on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't you ever fucking do something so stupid again, Daryl Dixon! Do you hear me?" With all the strength she could muster in her weakened state, she drew back a punch and let it land squarely on his shoulder.

He didn't flinch. "I did what needed ta be done. I got our asses outta there."

"Always playing the fuckin' hero." Leah scoffed. "News flash! You're not the hero if you die, Daryl!"

His jaw clenched in anger and twitched as he bit back words. She looked like shit, her face sweaty and flushed with sickness. He knew that it was the fever mixed with adrenaline talking, so he held his tongue rather than say something that they would both regret later.

"You can't put yourself in danger like that! That was stupid, Daryl. Stupid!"

Daryl slammed the brakes, stopping the truck in the center of the road. Without her seat belt on, Leah lurched forward and the unexpected stop sent waves of pain through her already achy joints. He turned to her with darkness in his eyes as she winced and righted herself. Not caring that she was sick, he grabbed her face tightly and pressed a hard, demanding kiss to her chapped lips. He could feel the unnatural heat radiating off her skin as their lips moved against each other.

After breaking away and leaving Leah in a breathless state, he spoke in a clipped voice. "Ya finished yelling yet? Ya ready to thank me for getting us out?"

Leah frowned and relived the horrific feeling that she had experienced just an hour ago. "I watched you almost die out there."

"Ya had my back. We're fine." He tried to reason with her.

"What if I hadn't? I feel like shit, I can't fight like this."

Daryl threw a hand up in the air. "We're fighting 'bout something that didn't even happen!"

"I'm not fighting, Daryl! You scared me." Leah managed to get out before coughing. With surprising gentleness, Daryl reached over to rub her back in a soothing motion until the coughing died down.

After regaining her breath, Leah sighed and looked out the window into the gray sky. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she whispered. "For a split second I had to think about what this life would be like without you. What it would be like if I had to watch you die. I knew that I wouldn't be able to come back from that. And I wondered... wondered... how would I have done it?"

Panic flickered through him and he grabbed her tightly by the upper arms. "How would ya have done what?"

Tears streaming freely down her face, she shook her head slowly. "I wouldn't have been able to..."

"Ta what, Leah?" He gave her a little shake. He knew exactly what she was going to say, and it pissed him off. Yet, he needed to hear it from her. "Tell me."

She looked at him with watery eyes. "To go on, Daryl!"

"Ya'd opt out?" He asked, bluntly.

She nodded silently and Daryl dropped her arms like they had burned his palms. "The fuck, Leah?"

She winced at the anger in his voice. "I couldn't do this without you."

"Ya can!" He roared. "What 'bout Lily? Ass Kicker? Ya'd just leave 'em?"

Leah gave an exhausted and half- hearted shrug.

With gritted teeth, Daryl turned the key in the ignition. Even the truck sounded angry as it roared to life. "We ain't talkin' 'bout this."

Suddenly feeling emotionally defeated and exhausted, he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand before reaching into the console for the stale pack of cigarettes he had left there. He flicked the lighter and took a deep, calming drag of nicotine before putting the truck into drive again. He didn't want to think about her offing herself; it was depressing and quite frankly pissed him off. She was not weak, and he sure as hell was not going to let her believe that she was.

Leah shifted uncomfortably in her seat. His silence hurt her more than his anger.

"I love you." Leah said quietly through her tears as he started back down the road. "I'm sorry."

Daryl sighed and reached over, taking her clammy hand in his large, warm one. He pulled her hand up and kissed the battered knuckles in his own apology. "Take a nap." He said, gently.

He watched her until she closed her eyes and listened for the deep breaths of someone fast asleep before he let a lone tear slip out of his eye. What she was saying was scary. He didn't even want to imagine what was going on in her head to make her think like that. How long had she been having thoughts of opting out? When he left with Merle? Did it start then? Or was this something new? Were her emotions just running high because of the adrenaline? Was her fever blowing her thoughts out of proportion?

He drew in a deep breath and focused on the road. Eventually he could ask these questions, but for now he just needed to get her home.

* * *

**Don't forget to say hello before you go! Have a great week, dear one! **


End file.
